Falling For You
by RavenR22
Summary: Spin off from Volturi's Secret Angel. Chloe lost the one thing that was important to her; her parents. Demetri is an elite Volturi guard member who doesn't believe he'll find his mate. Follow their story from the moment they met to when Demetri second guesses his beliefs on finding love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The thunder became louder as the rain hit the windows harder. The worst part of tonight was that I was home alone. _

_ As lightning shot across the sky I coward under a pillow while lying on the couch. Mom and dad don't like to leave me alone because I'm only five years old. However; they had to leave because of an important conference. Mom said the babysitter would be here within the hours, but right after they left; the storm hit. It's been hours and my parents or babysitter hasn't come home. A knock at the front door made me jump up and run to the door. _

_ 'The babysitter is here,' I thought smiling and opening the door. When I opened it there was a cop standing outside instead of the babysitter. _

_ "Hello," he said, "may I speak to the adult in charge?" he asked. _

_ "No one's watching me." I said scared of the stranger even though he was a cop. _

_ "No one's watching you?" he asked surprised. I nodded starting to close the door._

_ "I'm sorry," I said, "but you'll have to come back when mom and dad come home." _

_ His eyes widened, "are you Chloe?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ He knelt down to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder._

_ "Chloe," he said softly, "I'm afraid your parents are not coming home." _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Running**

**(Chloe's POV)**

"Chloe open this door!" my foster father yelled from the other side of my locked door. I won't open it though; not for him. My parents died in a car accident when I was five. They were hit by a truck that had hydroplaned due to the intense rain storm. My uncle was my legal gariden, but since he was in jail due to being an alcoholic; I was placed in the foster system. I'm thirteen now and I'm currently living with my tenth foster family.

"You ungrateful child!" George, my foster father, yelled pounding on the door clearly drunk again, "I said open up."

_'I can't,'_ I thought, _'he'll hurt me again.'_

I quickly rand to my closet an grabbed my backpack. I packed everything that was important to me, which wasn't a lot, and grabbed money I managed to save up over the years. I ran to the window thankful that I was on the first floor of this house. I jumped from the window and ran into the night as quickly as I could.

When I reached the bus station I bought a ticket to Athens Greece; which was only eight hours away. When the driver asked, I made up some story about visiting my uncle. It wasn't a complete lie because my uncle is in Athens; he's just in jail. As soon as the bus was out of town, I breathed relieved.

"Running?" an angelic voice asked from beside me. I looked over to see the most beautiful man sitting by me. He had sort dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in an unusual outfit for this century. He looked to be in his early twenties and wore a gold 'V' shaped necklace.

"N-no" I stuttered, "what makes you think that?"

He smirked, "oh I can tell when people are running."

I looked down at my hands, "I'm just visiting my uncle in Athens without permission."

"I don't believe you," he said, "but I'll make you a deal. If you tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone about you."

I hesitated but decided to tell the truth, "long story short; my parents died a long time ago and my uncle is in prison so I was put in the foster system. I couldn't live with my foster family anymore so I ran."

"And what exactly is your plan when you reach Athens?" he asked, "it's a big city compared to the town you just left."

This got me thinking and I realized that I don't have enough money for a hotel.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." I admitted. The man didn't get a chance to answer because his phone rang and he answered it immediately. He started talking quickly and quietly in some language that I was unfamiliar with.

At some point I fell asleep. Someone shook me and I quickly woke up. The man that was sitting by me was looking at me.

"The bus is pulling into the Athens station." He said then looked away. He immediately stood up as the bus came to a stop and exited the bus quickly. I followed other adults out of the bus wondering where to go. I noticed the man sitting by me at the Taxi pick up.

"You still won't tell anyone about me right?" I asked walking up to him. He shook his head flagging down a taxi.

"No, but I would suggest you figure out what you're going to do form this point." He opened the taxi door and motioned for me to get in; I did and he handed me a white envelope before shutting the door. Then he gave the taxi driver some hotel name and the next thing I knew I was being driven into the city.

I opened the envelope he gave me and gasped. There was at least four thousand dollars inside. Some stranger who doesn't know me gave me all this cash and I didn't even know his name.

When the taxi stopped I got out and wondered if he had the right place. I was standing outside the four star hotel: The Royal Olympic Athens. A hotel employee came up to me smiling.

"Hello," he said, "you must be Miss Volturi. They have all your stuff at the front desk." He opened the door for me and I walked in confused.

"Thanks." I said smiling

"Hello," a lady from behind the desk said, "you must be Mr. Volturi's daughter." She handed me an envelope with a card key in it.

"Your room is on the top floor. You will be staying in Athenian Panorama room. Your room is fully paid for, for the next six months. Your meals have also been paid for, for three months. If you have any questions come and ask." She smiled and I thanked her heading for the elevator.

When I found my room I went in and stood there shocked. I wondered who could afford something like this for six months. I was too tired to think about it so I walked over to the bed and climbed in after putting on the pajamas I packed.

_'That man must have been a guardian angel.'_ I thought before I fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **

Review Please :)

Link to Hotel room on my page under Falling for You Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or most of the characters in this story, Meyer does. I only own my characters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Athens**

**(Chloe's POV) **

I tossed in bed half awake as sunlight filled my room. My foster father will be here soon to wake me up, so it would be better to get up now. I turned on my side and opened my eyes a little. The second I did, I bolted up in bed wide awake.

I looked around the hotel room dazed; last night wasn't a dream. I got out of bed and went to the window. The view of Athens from this height was amazing. This room also had a view of the temple of Zeus which was bigger than I thought. I smiled happy that I was no longer with my foster family, but knew if I wanted to stay here I would have to change my appearance.

I showered then got dressed in my clothes from yesterday. After I was ready I grabbed the envelope with the cash and went down to get breakfast. The food was amazing and I was very thankful that my meals were paid for, for three months. When I was done I walked over to the front desk to find out where the best mall was.

"Good morning," the lady from behind the counter said smiling, "what can I do for you?"

"Where's the nearest mall?" I asked

"The Athens Metro Mall," she replied, "do you want me to call a taxi for you?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied smiling then went outside to wait for the taxi.

The first thing I did when I arrived at the mall was find a hair salon. Luckily there was one near the Taxi drop off.

"Hello," a guy said from behind the desk, "can I help you?"

"I need a haircut and full coloring done." I said walking up to the counter.

"We don't have anything available until four." He said looking at the computer.

"I can do that," I replied, "can I pay now/"

He nodded looking uncertain, "a haircut and full coloring will cost three hundred dollars." He said looking at me. I nodded and paid him. After he knew I had money he was a lot nicer to me; typical. After confirming my appointment time I left to start shopping.

The first store I went to was called Bag Stories. I bought a purse and a wallet along with a small travel bag for when I need to leave the hotel. I learned that stores down here send what you buy back to your hotel, which really helped me.

After I had my wallet organized I started shopping at clothing stores. After shopping at H & M, Shana, and Sugar free; I had enough cloths to make several outfits. My next stop was the store Accessorize and I bought shoes and jewelry there.

After eating lunch my final stop was a store called Public which sold books, phones, and computers. I bought the cheapest phone and computer along with a couple of books.

"Are you hiring?" I asked the cashier after I paid.

"Yes we are," he replied smiling, "we need help with organizing and stocking the store. Are you intrested?"

"Yes," I replied then made up some story about living with my foster mother who was laid off and needs help making money.

"You can start tomorrow then," he said after I gave him my number for a way of contact, "you'll come in before opening and work until four in the evening with an hour break for lunch."

"Thank you," I replied grabbing my bag, "I'll be here at seven in the morning then."

"So what do you want to do with your hair?" Irene, the hair stylest, asked me when I sat down.

"Cut it and change the color to blonde," I replied, "I'm kind of done with my brown hair."

"Alright," Irene said, "I'll go mix the colors and you can relax."

It took three hours for Irene to bleach then dye my hair blonde. I had her cut my hair to just blow my lower back.

"You have beautiful thick hair." Irene said as she cut and styled my hair.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile. When she was done I was surprised at first, but in the end I really liked it. Irene told me about what shampoo to use so the color wouldn't fade.

"It's very expensive to keep your hair this color," Irene said as she walked me out, "so I would suggest you learn how to use hair dye."

After I thanked her, I flagged down a taxi and headed back to the hotel. Once I got back I had a quick dinner and went up to my room. All my bags were already there so I spent about twenty minutes unpacking the cloths. When I was done I spent time setting up my lap top and searched to see if my foster family reported me for running. To my great relief they haven't reported me; yet. I took a shower then got into bed wanting to be well rested for work tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and was startled by my hair color at first. This change was going to take some getting used to.

Once I was dressed and ready for work, I grabbed a quick breakfast and left to work. Thanks to my talent at timing, I was five minutes early to work.

"Hello Chloe," my boss, Josh, said when I walked in; "you're early."

"It's my first day and I didn't want to be late." I replied while shrugging.

"Good," he nodded, "we open in thirty minutes; I want you to straighten out the shelves and start learning where everything is so you can help customers."

I nodded and got to work loving that I get to work with books. The store was very busy and I hoped it wasn't like this every day.

I was on my break eating in the coffee shop that's in the store. While I was eating Nick, a co-worker that I met, came up to sit with me.

"How's your first day going?" Nick asked once he was seated. Nick was average height and had short black hair. He was two years older than me and was working to save up for college. When I met him I knew I would like him because he was very outgoing and nice.

"It's going," I replied with a smile then looked around the door. My eyes landed on a very pale woman who was looking at mystery novels. She looked to be in her twenties and had hair that stopped right below her shoulders. He looks reminded me of the man I met on the bus when I ran away. They were both extremely pale and just looked very unreal.

"Do you know who that lady is?" I asked Nick nodding towards her. Nick looked over and shrugged.

"Athena," he replied, "she's a regular customer. She's very nice and loves to read books. Her husband is just as pale as she is and comes in with her every now and then."

"She's very pale for someone who lives in Greece." I said looking back at Nick.

Nick laughed, "look who's talking. You're very pale too."

"Good point." I smiled. For the rest of lunch Nick and I spent the time talking and getting to know each other. I learned that he's planning on going to art school then move to Paris and become an artist. I admitted to him that I love to draw and paint when I get the chance.

"Time to get back to work." Josh said coming up to us looking very tired and I didn't blame him. He's been working the register nonstop since the store opened. Josh told me to restock the shelves then reorganize the mystery novel section.

"Excuse me," an angelic voice came from behind me as I was taking books off the shelves from the mystery novel section. I turned and faced the lady that Nick called Athena.

"Yes?" I asked, "can I help you?" She smiled and pointed to the shelves that were behind me.

"Can you hand me that book please?" she asked pointing to a book.

"Sure, sorry," I replied handing her the book she wanted.

"Thank you," she smiled, "are you new here?"

I nodded, "I just started today." I said wanting to get back to work and she picked up on it.

"I'm Athena," she said and I shook her hand surprised by how cold it was, "and you are?"

"Chloe," I replied, "it was a pleasure meeting you , but I need to get back to work." She nodded and left to go buy her book.

It took another hour to finish reorganizing the mystery novels and by the time I finished, it was closing time.

"You did a great job today," Josh said as I was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you," I replied flagging down a taxi.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chloe," Nick said as I got into the taxi and I waved bye as the car pulled away.

When I got back to the hotel I ate a quick dinner at the buffet then went up to my room. I showered and went to my computer to see if my foster parents had reported me yet. Again, I was relieved that they didn't; however, it made me upset that there's no one out there missing me.

As I laid in bed, I thought about Athena and how unusual she was. When I thought about her I got a weird feeling; It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't good either.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Review Please and thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Family**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I've been in Athens for three months now. Thanks to my job, I could afford food when my three months of free food were up. Athena comes into the store once or twice a week, but only when it's cloudy outside; which I thought was strange. We spend a few minutes making small talk, but nothing else. Nick has become a very close friend and after work we sometimes hang out to talk or eat dinner.

"So why did you dye your hair to blonde?" Nick asked me one day.

"I just wanted a change," I replied shrugging. I did tell Nick about the death of my parent, but I told him I was living with a foster mother in Athens. I learned that Nick's parents were divorced and he was currently living with his dad.

I was leaving work and walking along the mall trying to decide what I wanted to eat. Nick was out sick today so I was alone tonight; which didn't really bother me.

"Chloe," a voice came from behind me. I turned to see Athena walking towards me.

"Hi." I smiled as she came to stand in front of me.

"Why are you out walking alone?" she asked, "it's dangerous."

"Oh I was just looking for dinner," I replied realizing how hungry I was.

"Well how about I treat you to dinner while I wait for my husband." She said smiling.

"Oh, I can buy my own food." I replied quickly

"I know, but I don't mind buying you dinner." I didn't argue with her because I didn't want to be rude.

I was sitting at an outdoor patio eating at an Italian restaurant. Athena got a table for three because her husband was on his way here.

"Don't you want something to eat?" I asked when she didn't order anything.

"I already ate." She shrugged and I let the topic go.

A very pale man with short brown hair came to our table and sat in the empty seat; I'm assuming he's Athena's husband.

"Who's your friend Athena?" he asked looking at me and I immediately became self conscious.

"This is Chloe; she works at my favorite book store." Athena replied, "Chloe this is my husband Damien."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and he nodded.

"Likewise."

While I ate Athena and Damien talked about events going on in Athens. I didn't care about the news, so I just ignored the conversation.

"So Chloe," Athena said gaining my attention, "I'd like to know why you're in Athens."

I stared at her confused, "I'm living with a foster parent here." I replied.

"I don't believe that," she said, "you're not really living with a foster mother are you?"

I was shocked and couldn't say anything. Damien was watching me measuring my reactions.

"I-I don't know what you mean." I stuttered.

"I think you do."

I sighed relenting, "I might have run away from my foster family."

"Might have?" Damien asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did." I admitted.

"Why?" Athena asked looking intrigued.

"If I tell you will you tell anyone?" I asked cautiously.

"Not if you tell me the truth," she replied and I hesitated for a minute. Eventually I told her everything. I told them where I was staying and about the man I met on the bus that helped me.

"What was his name?" Damien asked thoughtfully, "last name I mean."

"I don't know," I replied, "I didn't learn his name and I don't remember the name he gave the hotel."

"So you're all alone/" Damien asked and I shrugged.

"Thank you for buying me dinner," I said standing up, "but I really have to go; I'm tired."

"Of course," Athena smiled, "We'll walk you to the taxi pick up stop."

Athena flagged down a taxi for me and promised they wouldn't tell anyone about me. I wasn't positive that they would keep their word, so I started looking for other towns I can move to once my six months in this hotel was up. Since so many apartments and hotels were expensive, I decided to stay until I had enough money to move on.

* * *

It's been two months since I told Athena the truth and just she said; she didn't tell anyone about me, yet. Athena and I have become very close in the past couple months. I started telling her about my years in foster care and what happened to my parents. She's the first person that I've talked to about my full life.

"You seem very distracted today." Athena pointed out as we sat in the coffee shop during my break.

"I've just been trying to find a place to live because my six months in the hotel is almost up."

"Damien and I have been talking about that." She said and I looked at her confused.

"About what?"

"Well we were thinking about adopting you." She said looking at me. I stared at her blankly for a while trying to process what she just said.

"Really?" I asked stunned.

She nodded, "really, you can even move in today if you want."

"You're serious?" I asked still stunned

She nodded, "yes, we can't have kids of our own. You need a family, so we thought it was a good idea."

"I would love to." I said excited.

"However," Athena said quickly, "before you decide we would like to talk to you. Can you take the rest of the day off?"

"I'll ask," I said quickly standing up quickly and walked over to Josh.

"Sir?" I said, "Athena wanted to know if I could take the rest of the day off."

"Sure," he replied, "you haven't missed a day so far, so that's fine."

"Thank you," I said smiling then went to tell Athena.

* * *

Athena and Damien lived in a large house by a beach. The house was outside of Athens and way by a private beach. There hours was very secluded and wasn't near other houses or neighborhoods.

"This place is amazing." I said as we walked into the house.

"Thank you." She replied smiling. Damien suddenly appeared at the top of the grand stair case and I had to do a double take.

"Welcome home," he said coming down the stairs and kissing Athena on the cheek, "hello Chloe." I nodded still trying to figure out how he came out of nowhere.

"Hi," I finally replied then turned to Athena, "so what did you want to talk about."

"Let's go sit in the living room," she replied and led the way. Athena sat by me on a couch and Damien sat in a chair across from us.

"Chloe," Athena started taking a deep breath, "if you want to live with us there's something you should know."

"Ok..." I replied confused and cautious, "what is it."

"Well..." Athena started looking at Damien, "we're not exactly human."

"What?" I asked confused looking between them, "what are you?"

"Vampires." Damien said without hesitation.

I stared at him then looked at Athena who was looking at me cautiously.

"You're not joking are you?" I asked stunned.

"I'm afraid not." Athena replied.

Ok...So vampires want to adopt me...

How am I supposed to react to that?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

**(Chloe's POV)**

It's been three years since I moved in with Athena and Damien. I was scared of them at first, but I eventually got used to them. From that point on I've learned that having vampire parents is the best. Damien has been homeschooling me while Athena has been playing 'mother.' It took Athena a few weeks to learn how to cook; once she learned she was an amazing cook.

"Happy birthday Chloe!" Nick shouted when I walked into work.

I smiled embarrassed, "thanks."

"So what are you doing today?" he asked as we cleaned up shelves.

"Working," I replied, "then watching movies with Athena and Damien."

"I still think it's cool that Athena and her husband adopted you." I nodded smiling

"I'll treat you to lunch," Nick said as we went on break, "it's your sixteenth so pick a place to eat." I chose our favorite salad bar for lunch and Josh gave us two hours off because the store wasn't very busy; and it was my birthday. We sat outside at a table was right by the mall walk way.

"I have something for you," Nick said handing me a bag.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." I replied pulling the object out of the bag. It was a painting of me, Damien, and Athena. I was standing in front smiling while Damien and Athena stood behind me holding hands.

"I love it." I said looking at the painting.

"I thought you would." Nick smiled.

"That's an amazing painting." A voice said from right next to us. We looked over to see a tall and extremely pale person. His eyes were blue, but I immediately knew he was a vampire.

"Who are they?" he asked gesturing to the painting. I didn't respond because I was too afraid to.

"Her adopted parents." Nick replied with a smile

"Adopted?" the man asked. I nodded and stood up quickly while Nick followed.

"We need to get back to work." I replied with a smile trying to appear calm.

"Have a nice day," he replied then walked away pulling out a cell phone.

"That guy was kind of weird." Nick said as we walked away. I agreed knowing why he was weird.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

I growled finding my release while Heidi screamed out her orgasm. When we both came down from our highs; I rolled on my back and Heidi climbed on top of me.

"Happy now?" she asked as I played with her long black hair.

"Very." I replied moving my hand down her back.

She sighed, "you need a mate Demetri."

"Why?" I asked, "I'm satisfied aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but I'm not always going to be willing to help you with your needs." I rolled over so I could be on top of her.

"Am I not entertaining enough?" I asked smirking

"You are but-" she gasped as I started liking her breast.

"Demetri!" Felix's voice boomed from the other side of my room door, "Aro wants to see us."

"Of course he does." I muttered under my breath. Heidi sighed and got off my bed to dress; I followed her quickly.

"You know," I said pulling Heidi close to me after we dressed, "I'm not done with you."

Heidi smiled and playfully pushed me away.

"I'm your best friend Demetri," she replied, "not one of the desperate girls from other covens that would do anything to be with you."

I shrugged than smirked, "I didn't know I was such a celebrity. I thought Alec was the one with all the fans." Heidi laughed and I followed her out of my room.

"It's debatable on who has more fans," Heidi said, "you and Alec are very popular. Maybe you two can team up and do a threesome."

"Hell will freeze over before that happens." I replied trying to push the image from my mind while Heidi laughed.

* * *

"Glad you could join us Demetri." Aro said as I entered the throne room and stood by Felix. Jane and Alec were, of course, there in their usual spot. Jane was texting her mate, I assumed, while Alec just stood there looking bored to death.

_'If anyone needs a mate,'_ I thought, _'it's him.'_

"Did you need something sir?" I asked returning my attention to Aro.

"I need you and Felix to go to Athens Greece." He replied, "we got a call and apparently a coven down there has a human living with them. I'm assuming she knows about vampires."

"What do you want us to do when we get there?" Felix asked

He shrugged, "the vampires she lives with will have a week to change her. If they don't then I will send someone to kill her."

"Yes sir." We said then left.

"Why is it that every time I want time to myself," I mumbled, "Something comes up."

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

"Happy sixteenth birthday!" Athena said as I walked into the house.

"I cooked your favorite dinner and made you a chocolate cake." She smiled brightly leading me to the dining room. When I moved in with Athena and Damien the said that I would have to become a vampire eventually. Last year on my birthday they told me that they would wait until I was in my twenties.

Athena go me several cloths and Damien bought me a white gold heart necklace. For the rest of the evening we watched movies and played games. During the third movie, I fell asleep on the couch.

"Chloe," Damien said lightly shaking me, "come on it's time for bed."

I grumbled and he picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he walked up the stairs to my room. I fell asleep in his arms before we reached my room.

When I woke up it was still dark out, but that's not what got my attention. Voices from down stairs is what made me get out of bed. I quietly opened my door and crawled to the wall by the grand staircase. I poked my head around the wall and saw two men in black cloaks talking to Athena and Damien. One guy was very tall and had black hair. When I saw the man next to him my eyes almost popped out of my sockets.

It's the man from the bus that helped me years ago.

I shifted to try and hear what they were saying; the second I moved the man that helped me looked up in my direction. I quickly hid behind the wall well aware that he saw me. A few seconds later Athena was next to me.

"Chloe," she said, "go back to bed, it's late." Athena looked really worried and that made me nervous.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Your 'parents' broke an important law." The tall vampire said appearing in front of us. I stood up with Athena and Damien appeared in front of me.

"We already told you Felix," Damien said to the tall man, "we're going to change her when she's twenty." The man that had helped me appeared next to the guy named Felix.

"Felix," he said calmly, "we're not here to start a fight." Felix huffed and crossed his arms.

"Demetri," he replied, "Aro told us that she must be changed within the week. They can't wait until she's twenty."

"Can't you call Aro?" Athena asked placing her arm around my shoulders.

"We have our orders." Felix said stepping closer to us causing Damien to growl. Felix raised his eyebrows at Damien.

Demetri sighed, "If it were up to me I would let you wait. However, it isn't and we have our orders."

Athena nodded, "ok then; how about we go to the living room to discuss this." They nodded and walked down stairs with Damien. Athena wanted me to go back to bed, but I didn't want to be alone. I sat between Athena and Damien on the couch while the two men sat across from us.

"Chloe will need a few days to quit her job and see her friends before we turn her." Athena said, "we will change her by the end of the week." As they talked I noticed Demetri staring at me with a look of confusion and curiosity. It didn't surprise me that he didn't remember me. When we met it was only for a few minutes and I was younger with dark brown hair. They continued to discuss things, but I didn't hear the end results because I fell asleep on Damien's lap.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Demetri and Felix were gone. Athena made me breakfast like always and told me what to tell people. Our story was that Damien got a new job in Rome and we had to move there by the end of the week. Once I finished breakfast I left for work upset that I wouldn't get to see Nick anymore after the week was over.

I told Josh the story Athena told me to use and he was upset that I would be moving, but was glad he hired me when he did.

"I can't believe you have to leave so soon." Nick said as we ate at the cafe in the store.

I shrugged, "It was a shock to me too." I admitted.

Nick and I got off work early and went to eat at our favorite restaurant. We sat outside, like always, and talked for hours. Nick just got news that he was accepted into an art school in Paris and was leaving in a couple months. I promised him that when he graduated I would help him open a shop for his art work; however, I knew that wouldn't happen.

When our food came I took the chance to look around the mall I had come to love. My eyes met a pair of red ones as I looked around. Demetri was standing across the street leaning on a tree watching me. He still looked curious as he watched me and I quickly looked away.

"What were you looking at?" Nick asked looking at the spot Demetri was at. When I looked back, Demetri had disappeared.

"Nothing," I replied, "just looking around."

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

We arrived in Athens around one in the morning and easily found the coven we were looking for.

"Are you Damien and Athena?" Felix asked when we reached their house.

"Yes," Damien replied, "I'm sorry, but we weren't expecting a visit from the Volturi. Did we do something wrong." By this point we were in their house and standing by the grand stair case.

"We received word that a human is living with you." I said looking at them.

"Yes there is," Athena replied, "we adopted her and are planning to turn her when she's in her twenties."

"How old is she now?" I asked.

"She just turned sixteen." Damien replied.

"Aro said that she must be changed by the end of the week. If you don't she will be killed." Athena and Damien looked worried and upset.

Athena spoke up, "but we already have a date set. Why can't we wait until she's twenty?"

"We have our orders." Felix replied a little too harshly. As he continued to talk a sound from upstairs caught my attention. I looked up and met a pair of blue eyes. The human quickly hid behind the wall, but everyone had already noticed her. Athena ran upstairs to the girl and Felix followed with Damien on his heels.

I sighed and walked up the stairs. When I reached the others, Damien was standing in front of the human so I couldn't see her.

"Felix," I said noticing Damien's tense stance, "we're not here to start a fight."

"Demetri," he replied, "Aro told us that she must be changed within the week. They can't wait until she's twenty."

"Can't you call Aro?" Athena asked looking at us.

"We have our orders," Felix replied stepping closer to them causing Damien to growl in warning.

I sighed, "If it were up to me I would let you wait. However, it isn't and we have our orders."

Athena nodded, "ok then; how about we go to the living room to discuss this." Felix and I nodded and walked down stairs with Damien. The human girl joined us and sat between her 'parents.' I couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked, but I couldn't place where I could've met her.

"Chloe will need a few days to quit her job and see her friends before we turn her." Athena said, "we will change her by the end of the week."

As Felix talked with them getting the details of how they're going to change her, I continued to look at the human. I still couldn't figure out why she looked familiar and it really bothered me. I usually remember everyone I meet. Eventually, during the conversation she laid her head on Damien's lap and fell asleep.

"Aro will be sending someone to check up on you." Felix said as we walked out.

"Of course," Athena smiled, "we'll be here."

"I'm sorry you couldn't wait until she was twenty." I said as I watched Damien carry her up the stairs.

Athena shrugged, "life happens."

"Indeed," I replied and left.

"Are we going back to Volterra?" Felix asked as we walked away.

I shrugged, "you go ahead. I need to hunt then I'd like to spend some time here."

"Suit yourself." He replied then ran off.

I walked around Athens for a while looking for a decent meal. I stopped in a alley across from a night club and watched at two women crossed the street towards me. I wasn't fond of drink from drunken humans, but I was too thirsty to care. One of the girls got on a bus while the other walked towards the parking lot. When she walked by me, I grabbed her waist and pulled her back against my chest. Before she could scream I placed my free hand over her mouth. I quickly bit into her neck and was surprised yet happy that she didn't have any alcohol in her system.

After I cleaned up my mess I wondered around Athens and was amazed by how much it has changed over the years. They day had gone by really fast and before I knew it, it was five in the evening. Out of curiosity, I tracked down the human and ended up standing across the street from an Italian restaurant in a mall. I watched as the girl was talking and laughing with some guy as. I was still trying to figure out why she was so familiar.

Eventually, the girl looked around and met my gaze. When her friend noticed her stared, I took the chance to disappear and head back to Volterra.

When I reached the castle, the first thing I did was give Aro my report. Then I slowly walked back to my room. When I opened my room door, Heidi appeared from behind me and pushed me inside then closed the door.

"I believe we were in the middle of something before Felix interrupted us." She said locking my door.

I tilted my head and smirked, "I thought I wasn't fun enough for you." I teased.

She smiled and pushed me onto the bed and straddled me. "I guess we'll just have to come up with some new games to play." She smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

After sever hours I was lying on my back while Heidi rested her head on my chest. I stroked her back lightly deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Heidi asked as she moved her fingers up and down my arm.

"I was just thinking about that human Felix and I had to deal with in Athens." I replied.

"Felix was telling me about that," she said, "why are you thinking about her?"

I sighed, "she just seamed really familiar, but I couldn't figure out why." Heidi didn't say anything and I'm assuming it's because she was deep in thought.

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Well," Heidi said after a minute and moved so she could be face to face with me, "do you think she was that girl you helped a few years ago. The one that was running away."

"Maybe," I replied, "she didn't look like that girl though. She looked older." Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Well duh," she said, "human grow Demetri. Are you so old that you've forgotten that?" I smirked and quickly flipped us so I was on top of her.

"Are you calling me old and stupid?" I asked smirking at her.

"Maybe," she replied, "what are you going about it?"

"Do you want me to tell you or show you." I asked leaning closer to her.

"Show me." She said and brought my lips to hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry this took so long was very busy.

Almost done with the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I'm Bored**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I was lying on the couch flipping through TV channels. It's been four years since Athena turned m. I surprised them because from the moment I woke up I had excellent control over my thirst. I would still have the usual newborn anger outbursts, but nothing else. After I was turned, Damien told me about covens around the world; including the Volturi.

We continued to live in Athens, but I wasn't allowed to leave the house because people knew me more than Athena and Damien. I stayed in touch with Nick for a couple years, but eventually we lost contact.

"I'm really bored," I complained knowing Athena and Damien could hear me.

"How about we play a game." Athena said from behind me.

"We always play games." I sighed playing with my blonde hair playing with my blonde hair, "I want to go somewhere; make some new friends." Athena sighed and patted my head.

"You just have a lot to learn," Athena said.

"What's going on?" Damien asked walking up to us.

"Chloe is bored again," Athena replied and I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"Well," Damien said, "would you like me to call the Volturi? I'm sure they'll keep you busy."

"If they don't mind." I replied looking at him.

"They're always accepting people into their coven," Damien said, "they could always use the help."

"You won't mind me going?" I asked looking at Athena who smiled.

"It's fine as long as you keep in touch."

* * *

**(Demetri's POV) **

I was wondering down the castle extremely bored. When I looked up I saw Heidi ahead of me walking down the hall. I quickly ran up to her and grabbed her waist.

"I'm bored." I said in her ear.

"And I'm busy." She replied freeing herself from my hold and I pouted.

"With what?"

"There's a new member of the guard coming today. It's that girl form the coven in Athens. You're supposed to be her mentor."

"Oh ya..." I said, "I gave Afton that job because he needed something to do."

"Of course you did," Heidi said rolling her eyes. We walked to the front entrance and when we got there the girl was standing there with a small bag.

"You must be Chloe." Heidi said walking up to her, "I'm Heidi and this is Demetri."

"Nice to meet you." Chloe smiled shaking Heidi's hand.

"I'll show you to your room and your mentor will come by later."

"Ok, thank you." Chloe said following Heidi down the hall while I watched them. I wondered why the girl came here. Alec walked into the castle then looking very annoyed.

"Having trouble finding that imaginary woman Alec?" I teased walking next to him.

"I didn't imagine her," he hissed at me. A few days ago Alec told the elite guard about some woman he met in the private garden. I would've believed him, but since I've never seen or heard of her; I didn't.

"Come on kid," I said, "you have to admit she sounds unreal."

"She does," he admitted, "but I know she's real and I'm going to prove it."

"Have fun with that." I muttered wishing I had something to do.

"Aw did Heidi leave you again." He teased.

"She can't break up with me when we were never together."

"If you're really bored there's always humans." He said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that bored," I said, "yet."

"Demetri," Felix said walking up to us, "Aro needs you to escorted his wife to Caius's wing."

"Ok," I replied then turned to Alec, "good luck with your imaginary friend." I smiled and he growled.

When I reached Caius's wing with Aro's wife I picked up the faint smell of cherry blossoms.

Ok, so maybe Alec wasn't imagining that girl...

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

"Who's my mentor?" I asked walking with Heidi.

"Well it was supposed to be Demetri," she said, "but I guess he gave the job to Afton."

"Oh," was all I said. Part of me wished that Demetri would be my mentor, but the other part was happy he wouldn't be.

"So why did you come here?" Heidi asked.

"I just need something to do." I replied and we stopped in front of a door.

"Well you'll have plenty to do here," Heidi said, "this is your room. Afton, your mentor, will be here later."

"Thank you." I said and she nodded walking away.

* * *

"Are you Chloe?" A tall man asked when I opened my room door.

"Yes," I replied, "who are you?"

"I'm Afton." He smiled.

"Oh, Hi." I said feeling stupid.

"The Cullen coven is in the castle right now and I thought I'd introduce you to them." He said. Athena told me about the Cullens and their half breed child. I've always wanted to meet them because I was curious.

"Sound good." I replied then followed him down the hall. On our way there I learned that he is Chelsea's mate and she is the reason why he has a place in the guard. When we walked into a room two vampires that looked related looked at Afton then me.

"Jane, Alec." Afton said nodding at the twins I've heard so much about, "this is our new member Chloe." They both looked at me, more like glared, then looked away without saying anything.

"Hello Carlisle," Afton said walking up to a vampire with blonde hair, "this is Chloe our new member."

"Hello," Carlisle smiled warmly at me and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. Carlisle and Afton talked for a few minutes while I stood off to the side. I glanced at the twins and they looked like they we ready to kill something. I got the feeling that they really don't like the Cullens.

Eventually we left and Afton took me to the library in Marcus's wing. For the next few hours he told me about the Volturi and their history. He told me about each of the elite guards and how they got their spots in the elite guard. The first thing Afton said was 'stay away from Alec and Jane.' So I'm assuming they don't like people.

"Who's this Afton?" A short girl with black hair asked walking into the library.

"This is Chloe a new member," he responded, "Chloe this is Renata, Aro's personal guard."

"Hi." I smiled and she nodded.

"Demetri is looking for you Afton, " she said, "I'll stay with Chloe until you get back."

"Ok." He said standing up, "I'll be back in a few minutes Chloe." He said then walked away. While Afton was gone Renata and I sat there talking about random things.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

"Sorry Demetri," Afton said, "but I actually like being Chloe's mentor; she's really smart so it makes teaching her easier."

"I was supposed to be her mentor until you asked me for something to do." I said

"And now I have something to do," he smiled, "what's with your sudden interest in her?"

I shrugged, "I'm just curious about her that's all."

"well you can still talk to her, but I'm going to continue to be her mentor.'

"Why?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Because I like to annoy you." He replied then walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry the past few chapters were short. They will get longer as the story progresses. Right now I'm writing what happened during Volturi's Secret Angel. I promise future chapters will be better.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Volturi Ball**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I've been with the Volturi for several months now. Athena and Damien were right when they said the Volturi would keep me busy. After my basic training, I went on missions with other members of the lower guard. I really liked Afton as a mentor because he's very patient and kind. I've also met his mate a couple times and thought she was very nice. She reminded me of a mother because she would always be lecturing someone or listening to their problems.

Renata and I have become very close friends, but I don't see her very much because she is Aro's personal guard. I think we got along because we're both shy and like to hand out in the library. I've also made several friends in the lower guard; Jamie, Seth, and Riley are my closest friends.

Jamie was born in Greece, like me. She moved to Rome when she was ten years old. Jamie was turned by accident when she was twenty. A lower member of the Volturi found her and brought her back to Volterra ten years ago. She's stayed with the Volturi for those years because she has nowhere else to go. Jamie was a little taller than me and she had short black hair that ended right at her shoulders. We both had a lot in common when it came to interests so we became very good friends.

Riley and Seth grew up in Ireland. They've been best friends since they were eleven years old. When they were nineteen, they were turned by a nomad who was trying to build up an army. Instead of helping that nomad, they came to Volterra and informed the ancients about what was happening. They've been with the Volturi for three eight years now mainly because they have nothing else to do. Riley was a lot of fun to be with, but he was a huge flirt. Jamie and I enjoyed watching him flirt with girls and fail epically. Seth was very laid back and easy going. He didn't argue or complain, he just went with the flow. Seth was very easy to talk to which is why I prefer him over Riley.

"What dress are you going to wear to the ball?" Jamie asked as we were shopping at Volterra's mall. The Volturi were unbelievably rich and the ancients allow guards to use their money. While the elite guards have access to all the money and cars they want; each member of the lower guard only had a certain amount of money to spend. The more we do for the Volturi, the more money we get on our cards.

"Not sure," I replied, "I don't have any dresses."

"Well let's go shop for dresses." Jamie smiled dragging me into a dress store.

"How about this dress?" I asked stepping out of a dressing room to show Jamie my sixth dress. It was a long strapless red dress.

"Perfect," she smiled standing up with her dress, "It matches your eyes too. Tomorrow night is the ball so I'll help you tomorrow afternoon with your hair and makeup."

"Sound good," I replied smiling as we left to buy our dresses.

"I really love your hair Chloe." Jamie said as she styled my hair for the ball. Jamie was already dressed in her dark green dress with her hair and makeup done.

"Thanks," I replied smiling a little distracted by the bad feeling I've been getting all day.

"Is everything ok?" Jamie asked.

"It's nothing," I replied, "I've just had this bad feeling all day today."

"Tell Afton about it." She replied finishing up my hair, "now let's go. The doors opened for the lower guard twenty minutes ago." I nodded and followed her out to the throne room. When we arrived we walked over to Seth and Riley who were staring at a girl that was dancing with Alec.

"Who's she?" Jamie asked and they shrugged.

"I believe her name is Raven." Riley replied

"I think she's the ancient's personal guest here or something." Seth continued.

"She's really beautiful." Jamie said and the guys nodded.

"Good luck getting near her though." Riley said looking at us, "Alec is hunting away anywhere that gets near her." As I watched the girl my bad feeling returned and somehow I knew it had something to do with that girl. I shook off the feeling and talked with Seth for a while. After talking with Seth and dancing, my bad feel returned and I decided to find Afton.

I went to find Afton, but then remembered seeing him leave with his mate. I paused and looked around wondering what to do. I saw Demetri leaning against a wall drinking a glass of blood. He was watching Alec and the girl with clear amusement. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Um...Demetri sir?" I said nervously and he looked over at me.

"Yes?" he asked tilting his head and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Um." I said nervously, "I don't know if you remember me; I'm Chloe from the Greek Coven."

"I remember," he said to my great surprise, "did you need something?"

"Well the truth is I don't know who to talk to." I admitted.

"Why not tell Afton," he replied, "as your mentor that's what he's here for."

"I wanted to, but I think he's busy with his mate." Demetri scanned the crowed looking for Afton. After a minute he blinked a couple time then looked back at me.

"What's troubling you then?" he asked

"Well you're the best tracker in the world right?" I asked then played with my hair feeling stupid.

"Yes I suppose so," he said, "why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you've noticed anything strange around the castle recently." I said quickly.

"No, not really." He said and I glanced at where Alec and Raven were. Once again my bad feeling came back.

"What's troubling you?" he asked and I looked back at him.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing."

"Nothing can turn into something Chloe." He replied.

I told him about my bad feeling and how they got worse when I saw that girl with Alec. After he told me that he would look around the castle with Felix and inform the ancients; he left and danced with Raven. I went back and spent the rest of the evening with Jamie and Seth.

* * *

"Demetri's amazing isn't he?" Jamie said as we sat in my room having a 'sleep over' after the ball.

"Sure, I guess." I replied not wanting to admit how much I like him.

"I heard that he's looking for a mate," she said, "I've been thinking about trying to get together with him." I fiddled with my hair while trying to focus on the TV.

"Of course," she continued, "us lower guards don't have a chance with someone in the elite guard."

"Probably not." I muttered.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

"That was rude to take Alec away form Raven." I said letting Heidi into my room when she knocked.

"I know," she replied shrugging. She sat on my bed smiling, "did that make you jealous?"

"I chuckled closing my door, "Me jealous? Never."

"I'm sure you won't be saying that when you find someone you like." She said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked her. Heidi smiled and laid down on my bed smiling.

"I was just bored," she said and I climbed on top of her.

"So I'm your form of entertainment?" I smirked. She laughed and I nibbled on her neck. I moved my lips up to kiss her. While we kissed, I moved my hand down her body and moved her dress up. Suddenly I sensed something outside the castle and froze in place.

"What's wrong Demetri?" Heidi asked concerned.

"Not sure," I said sitting up and she followed, "I thought I sensed another vampire outside the castle."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No," I admitted then remembered what Chloe said, "but I'm going to go look around with Demetri." Heidi nodded and followed my out of my room. She told me to go find Felix and she would go inform Aro about what was happening.

"Demetri," Felix complained after a few hours, "we've looked around the castle and the city for hours now. There's nothing here."

"I guess you're right." I said and we walked back into the castle.

"Demetri sir?" Chloe came up to us and Felix walked away.

"Yes?"

"My bad feeling won't go away." She said, "is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll go talk to Aro." She nodded and continued walking to where ever she was going. I decided to go see Raven to find out if she could see what was causing Chloe to feel this way.

"Oh no you don't!" Felix shouted running past me, "I'm going to make her laugh first today!"

I smiled, "You're on." I said running and passing him easily. When we got closer to the garden, growling stopped us in our tracks.

"What do you think is going on?" Felix asked. I didn't get a chance to answer because a loud crash caused us to rush to the garden.  
When we got there the first thing I saw was Alec tearing John's arm and leg off.

"Alec!" Felix shouted grabbing him, "what the hell are you doing?!" Felix got a strong hold on Alec, but the boy continued to struggle trying to get to John. I rushed in to help Felix restrain him, as I did something in the garden caught my attention.

"Alec what's going on?!" Jane demanded walking up to us. He didn't answer instead he continued to struggle. Strange, by this point Alec would've used his gift on us. Why isn't he using his gift? Again, something in the garden caught my attention. I started scanning the garden grounds looking for whatever was there. I couldn't find anything though, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was there. Suddenly Alec stopped struggling and looked around confused.

"Let me go Felix, Demetri!" Alec hissed struggling again to get free. This made me and Felix hold on tighter. Again I got the feeling that someone else was in the garden. I sniffed and though I picked up the scent of an unknown vampire. I continued to search the garden with my eyes and gift but couldn't find anything.

"What's going on here?!"

Caius's voice distracted me from my search. I looked behind me to see Caius appear form the castle with Marcus, Chelsea, and Afton behind him.

John groaned in pain trying to move. "He attacked me master." John said in clear pain and confusion. I looked at him confused. I also noticed that Raven was clearly worried about him. She refused to look at anyone but him; she wouldn't even look at Alec.

"Why?!" Caius hissed looking at Alec, "Answer me Alec!"

"I-I don't know master." Alec said sounding stunned.

"John," Marcus said stepping around Caius, "did you do anything to provoke Alec?"

Before John could answer Caius cut in, "It doesn't matter Marcus. There's no excuse for attacking another guard member. Especially Raven's personal guard." I hated to admit it, but he was right. Being an elite guard member just made Alec's case worse.

"Father let them speak please." Raven said still not taking her eyes off John.

"No sir," John answered, "not that I'm aware of. I was just standing and guarding the gate when he attacked me." I didn't even have time to respond." John was telling the truth on the 'not having time to respond' part. He would have not lost two limbs if he had been ready for Alec's attack.

"Alec?" Marcus said looking at Alec, "what do you have to say about this, why did you attack him?"

"I don't know master." He whispered. Marcus now looked angry and that was rare for him.

"So you acted on instinct and allowed your anger to get the better of you?" Marcus said clearly annoyed, "Alec that's not how Volturi guards act, not to mention you broke a vital rule by attacking another guard member." This isn't good. Usually the penalty for this crime would be death or banishment. Alec is extremely lucky that he's so important to the Volturi and to Aro.

"Chelsea," Marcus continued," go call Aro and have him return immediately. Marcus turned to Alec again, "Alec attacking another guard member is a serious crime and will be addressed as soon as Aro returns."

"Felix, Demetri," Caius snapped, "take Alec to the dungeon. He will have no visitors and nothing to drink until me or my brothers allows it." Felix and I dragged Alec back to the castle. When we were out of view I let go, hoping the kid will corporate for once. I remember when he was a newborn I was constantly taking him to the dungeon. He was still in the lower guard at the time; the only reason why Alec was never severally punished for attacking other guards was because Aro cared for him and Jane.

"Let go of me Felix," Alec hissed, "I can walk on my own." Felix hesitated for a moment but released him.

"Dude," Felix said, "what happened back there?"

"How many times do I have to say it," Alec growled, "I don't know!" Alec looked ready to attack Felix.

"Alec calm down," I said opening the door to the dungeons, "losing your temper again will not help your current situation."

"And what is my situation?" Alec asked turning to me after I had locked him in the cell. The cell he was in was specifically made for vampires. The metal bars had vampire venom in them making them unbreakable.

I shook my head, "you've been here before Alec," I said locking the cell door; "you should know by now what to expect. I'll try to keep you updated though." Felix had already left us to go find the ancients.

Alec leaned against the back wall with his head hung lowly, "Raven hates me now." He muttered.

"I'm sure she doesn't. I don't think she's capable of hating." I said trying to reassure him.

"She wouldn't even look at me Demetri. She cares more about John."

I was about to argue, but instead I smirked, "I thought you said that you're just her friend. So why do you care about what she thinks?"

"I don't care, I just..."

"Love her." I finished smirking.

Alec glared at me, "I don't fall in love Demerti," he hissed, "whatever you're thinking you are wrong."

I sighed turning to leave. Before I shut the door to the Dungeon I said: "Deny it all you want, I've known you since you were turned. Believe me when I say that you're in love and I think you should stop denying it. You deserve to be happy Alec, stop letting the past control you." Then I shut the door and walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

I went to the throne room with Felix and gave Aro my hand. He thought for a few minutes before speaking.

"Demetri," Aro finally said, "go fetch Chloe. I'd like to know if her 'feeling' are connected to what's going on." I nodded and quickly left.

**(Chloe's POV)**

I was sitting in my room reading one of my favorite books. Jamie had just left my room after she told me that Alec was sent to the dungeons. I wasn't focusing on what I was reading because I was too busy wondering why the most powerful vampire in the world would be sent to the dungeons. A knock at my door pulled me out of my thought and I quickly got up to answer it.

"Aro needs to see you Chloe." Demetri said when I opened the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worried and he shook his head.

"No," he said, "he just wants to see you." I nodded and followed him to the throne room.

"Thank you dear Chloe." Aro said releasing my hand and I went to stand by Afton. Jane walked into the room a minute later and Aro took her hand. I shifted feeling very uncomfortable being in a room full of elite guards. Eventually Aro announced Alec's punishment for attacking another guard member. Suddenly a scream echoed into the throne room and everyone ran out at top speed. I followed Afton to a room in Caius wing. My bad feeling increased even more and I became very worried.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Talking to Chloe**

**(Chloe's POV) **

When everyone reached Raven's room, Felix was lying on the ground with his arms torn off. Demerti ran out the window followed by Jane, Afton, and Santiago.

"What happened?!" Caius asked panicked, "where's my daughter Felix?" I stood there stunned. That girl was Caius's daughter?

"I'm not sure master," Felix said in clear pain, "one second I'm talking to Raven, the next someone is attacking me." Caius growled loudly and I jumped a little startled.

"Calm down brother," Aro said placing a hand on Caius's shoulder. Caius stopped growling, but he didn't relax.

"Chloe," Aro said looking at me, "can you help Chelsea take Felix to the infirmary?" I nodded and helped Felix walk out while Chelsea grabbed his arms.

"Damn it," Felix muttered as Chelsea helped attach his arms.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"What happened?" a guy asked walking up to us.

"Someone kidnapped Raven." Felix muttered looking upset.

"What?!" the guy hissed, "why weren't you watching her?"

"I was John." Felix replied, "someone took me by surprise." I stood there as they argued. Eventually Chelsea yelled at them and they shut up immediately.

**(Demetri's POV)**

"There's nothing else we can do Jane." I said after we killed our attackers. We were in Rome and we almost caught up with Raven and her kidnappers when we were ambushed.

"We could go after them." She hissed annoyed.

"We lost them," I replied, "and for some reason I can't track Raven anymore."

"So what now?" Santiago asked patting Jane's shoulder.

"We go back and tell Aro what happened." Afton said and I agreed.

When we reported to the Ancients, Caius was beyond pissed. It took Aro and Marcus several minutes to calm him down. Aro then decided it would be best to let Alec out of the dungeons. He also decided that the only thing we could do was wait.

I walked down the hall extremely upset that I let Raven's kidnappers get away. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I ran into someone. I looked down and saw Chloe lying on the ground looking a little stunned.

"Chloe," I said helping her up, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine," she replied smiling a little, "did you find Raven?"

"No." I replied upset.

"Oh," she muttered, "is there anything I can do?" I looked at her for a moment and she played with her hair.

"How about you join me in the library." I said liking her arm though mine.

"Ok." She said a little surprised as we walked to the library.

"What do you do to relax?" I asked her as we sat on a couch in the Library

"I draw." She replied fiddling with her hair. I sighed and grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Why do you always play with your hair?" I asked still holding her hand.

"I guess it's just a habit." She said shrugging, "what do you do to relax?"

"I spend time in my room." I replied. I decided to leave out that I have sex with Heidi; probably not the thing you want to bring up in a conversation.

"Fun." She said and I smirked. For the next hour I told her about what Athens was like when I was human. When she mentioned that she was in the foster system, something in my head clicked.

"Were you the girl I met on the bus?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded, "thank you, by the way, for helping me."

"You never told me why you ran away." I said looking at her.

"It's a long story." She replied not looking at me.

"Start from the beginning." I suggested.

"I really don't like to talk about it." She said placing her hands in her lap. I let the topic go for now. I learned her favorite book is the Harry Potter series. Her favorite movie is A Walk to Remember and her favorite TV show is Psych.

"So why don't you like to talk about your child hood?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"You just won't let that go." She said.

"I'd just like to know." I replied looking at her and she stood up quickly.

"Sir," she said annoyed, "I really appreciate you helping me when I was human, but I would also appreciate you stop asking me about my personal life."

"I didn't mean to offend," I said standing up as well, "I was just-"

"Wondering," she said cutting me off, "well please stop wondering about my life." She stepped back and bowed a little, just like all the lower guards have to do to the elite guards. "I have to leave Master Demetri." She said then quickly walked out of the library.

"I hate being called master." I muttered sitting back down.

"You sure know how to piss off women." Heidi said sitting by me.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at her.

"That lower guard girl who stomped out of here looking upset," she said, "it doesn't take a genius to see that you pissed her off."

"I was just asking her questions." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"You do that a lot." She said.

"Do what?"

"Ask too many questions." She said straddling me.

"What's wrong with questions?" I asked. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into me.

"There's no action in questions." She said and I smiled pushing her into the sofa.

"Sure there is," I smirked moving her dress up while parting her legs, "for example, what do you want form me Heidi?"

She rolled her eyes, "nothing really," she said, "you just looked upset when you left the throne room. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"I'm really pissed because those vampire got away with Raven." I admitted and she sighed. Before she could answer I kissed her and she unbuttoned my shirt.

"You should get angry more often." Heidi said as we laid on the floor by the fireplace. I sighed and she kissed my cheek.

"We'll find her Demetri." She said as we dressed.

"I hope so." I muttered.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Returning to Athens**

**(Chloe's POV)**

It infuriated me that Demetri wouldn't stop asking me about my childhood. I didn't even tell Athena and Damien about that part of my life. I was sitting in my room reading when Jamie walked in.

"Ready for the castle's latest gossip?" she asked sitting across from me.

"Sure." I replied setting my book aside knowing she was going to tell me even if I said no.

"Well apparently Alec has been temporally let out of the dungeons and he's come up with a plan to find that kidnapped girl."

"What is it?" I asked interested.

"I guess the elite guard is going out to ask for help from other covens." After another thirty minutes of listening to other gossip, Jamie left to go find another friend. I decided to go offer help by going to get Athena and Damien. On my way to the throne room, I came across Alec.

"Um, master Alec." I said and he stopped and glared at me.

"What?" he hissed coldly looking at me with his terrifying eyes. I shifted under his cold glare.

"I heard about your plan on finding that girl and wanted to offer my help." I said quickly

"What makes you think I trust you?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"I trust her." A voice from behind Alec said before I could respond. Demetri appeared next to Alec a second later. "After all she's the one who told me that something was wrong. I was the one who didn't listen."

"Then she's your problem." Alec said and gave me one last glare before walking away.

"Don't mind him," Demetri said when Alec was gone, "he's just upset about this whole thing." There was a dead silence between us for a while and eventually I decided to break it.

"Thank you for your help Master Demetri," I said bowing a little, "I'll be in my room until I'm needed." With that I turned on my heel and walked down the hall. I was half way down the hall when strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled against Demetri's chest.

"Don't call me that." He said sounding a little annoyed.

"What?"

"Master," he replied, "I hate being called that."

"Well I don't want to get into trouble," I said trying to break free from his hold; he only held on tighter. "Now please let go of me." I said and he smirked. Demetri quickly spun me around and pushed me against a wall. His hands held my wrists level with my head against the wall.

"Make me." He said smirking in amusement. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him. I tried to struggle out of his hold, but he didn't move an inch.

"Strike one." He said stepping closer to me, "two strikes left."

"What happens after the third strike?" I asked nervously. He didn't respond; he just continued to smirk at me. This time I tried to push him away with my leg wishing I still had my newborn strength. Again, Demetri didn't move an inch and I stopped struggling while he took another small step closer to me.

"Strike two." He said. His chest was only an inch from mine. I was several inches shorter than him, so my eyes were level with his lower neck. Because of my position, I could only look up at him through my long lashes. My last attempt, I tried to free my wrists but his hold was too strong.

"Strike three Chloe." I froze as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "strike three means you're dead." He said then lightly kissed the base of my neck. Demetri stepped away and released my wrists. Demetri tucked my hair behind my ear when it fell in front of my face.

"Knowing how to fight is essential in our world Chloe," he said, "since Afton has been too busy I can teach you, but for a price."

"What would that price be?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Every time you lose, you tell me something about your childhood." I pursed my lips together.

"What about when you lose?"

"I will answer any questions you have about me." I thought for a minute; he clearly wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine." I said after a minute.

"One more thing," he said, "you will stop calling me Master."

"I'll get in trouble if I do that," I said, "can I at least call you sir?" He sighed frustrated.

"I guess I can live with that." He muttered.

* * *

I swam with Demetri to Athens Greece. I was really excited to see Athena and Damien again.

"Chloe," Demetri said as we walked up to the house, "I'm not trying to be rude, but are you sure these people are trustworthy?"

"Yes sir. Damien and Athena are like parents to me. They also greatly support the Volturi and their beliefs."

"If you're so close to them then why did you join us?" he asked sounding thoughtful

I sighed, "I was becoming very bored living here and not finding a mate over the years wasn't helping. Last year Damien told me to join the Volturi for a while because they would teach me all sorts of things about the vampire world."

"And was it worth it?" I asked curious.

"Yes. I've made so many friends and even have a crush." I stupidly admitted

"Oh," he said sounding interested, "do tell."

"It's nothing r-really," I stuttered, "oh look it's my home." I quickly ran off feeling his stare behind me.

"Chloe!" Athena ran towards me smiling brightly

"Hello Athena!" I said happily hugging her, "It's nice to see you again."

"Like wise honey," Athena looked at Demetri, "and this is?"

"Demetri," I said smiling.

"Oh," She looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shook my head knowing she was thinking we were together.

"It was so nice to meet you but I need to head to Egypt now," Demetri said nodded towards Athena, "Chloe have fun but remember why your here. I'll see you in a couple days." I nodded and watched him run off without a second glance.

"Welcome home Chloe." Damien said with a bright smile and I hugged him.

"So what's going on?" Athena asked as we walked into the house.

"I'm not really sure," I admitted, "but Aro needs help and wanted to inform covens personally."

"Well we don't have anything to do." Damien said, "so we'll help out."

"Great." I smiled. We spent the rest of the day playing games and catching up. Athena kept asking if I have a crush on anyone, but I lied and told her I didn't. When night time came, we ran off to Volterra.

"This place is so beautiful Chloe," Athena said as we walked to the guest rooms in Marcus's wing.

"It is," Damien said looking around then to me, "but how do you like it?"

I smiled, "I love it. I've learned so much, been to so many places, and made so many friends here and all over the world."

Damien nodded, "Athena also tells me that you're crushing on someone in the guard."

"W-what," I stuttered, "no I'm not."

I was but I wouldn't tell either of them. Damien is that father who, once he found out, would embarrass you to no end. Before he could respond we heard talking coming from behind us. I turned with my family than felt like one of those excited teenagers meeting a celebrity. Coming down the hall was Demetri with the Egyptian coven. I've always wanted to meet the leader of that coven. He's one of the oldest vampires in the world other than the Romanians.

"Chloe," Demetri smiled, "this is my former coven and maker Amun."

I smiled like an idiot, lucky for me Damien and Athena have meet Amun before so they reacted a lot quicker.

"It's nice to see you again Amun, Kebi." Athena said smiling. Damien smiled and shook Amun's hand.

"We were on our way to the guest rooms," Amun said smiling, "would you care to join."

Damien nodded, "so were we so I guess we're going the same way."

"You go ahead," Athena said, "I'd still like to see Chloe's room." She smiled that 'we are going to talk about boys' smile.

I nodded, "is that ok sir?" I asked Demetri.

He smiled, "of course it is, just remember when everyone else arrives you will need to be in the throne room."

"Ok," I smiled, "my room is this way." I quickly led Athena way from the group who continued to walk to their rooms with Demetri.

Once we were in my room I showed Athena around before sitting with her cross legged on my bed. I haven't seen a room that belonged to the elite guard, but I heard that they're four times larger than the lower guards' rooms. Our rooms are like college dorms, but not as small. There's still enough room for a medium desk and a book shelf. However there's not enough room for any couches. My TV hangs on the wall opposite of my bed.

"This is cozy," Athena said looking around again.

"Ya," I replied, "I'm hoping to make it into the elite guard though. They get so much in this castle including large rooms."

"You'll make it someday." She said, "remember they all had to work for their positions too." I nodded and smiled at the woman who turned me four years ago.

Before I could speak she continued, "so he's cute and a perfect gentleman too."  
"What?"

"Demetri," she smirked, "you like him."

"I- well he's a friend." I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Oh don't try to lie to me Chloe," she chuckled, "I pretty much raised you and I know when you like someone." She rolled her eyes, "it's so obvious that you like him."

I didn't respond and the minutes ticked by as I played with my dress. Before Athena could continue to tease me a knock came at my door.

"Come in."

Demetri opened the door, "Chloe we're needed in the throne room," he looked to Athena, "can you find your way to the guest rooms or should Chloe show you." He asked.

She jumped up, "oh I can find my way you two go and do what you do." She smiled at me then left. Demetri and I walked down the hall in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"So do you know Alec?"

I nodded. Who doesn't know him, he's pretty much a legend in our world along with his sister, "yes sir, why?"

"Well the girl that was kidnapped," he said looking ahead, "he's completely in love with her but won't admit it."

"Oh," I said, "why?"

Demetri shrugged, "he's just a stubborn kid." I noticed that Demetri is the only one in the world that's brave enough to call Alec a kid. I wonder why he does that.

"So what are you talking about exactly?" I asked curiously

Demetri smiled down at me and, had I been human, my heard would've picked up double time.

"I have a plan," he said smirking, "when we get Raven back and she's recovered from this event, I'm going to force Alec into a confession of his feelings."

"How?" I was curious now.

"I'm going to continuously flirt with Raven until Alec either explodes from jealousy or admits to her how he feels."

"Oh," I murmured, "that's a good plan, but are you not afraid of Alec killing you?"

Demetri chuckled, "oh I'm not worried about that."

"Well good luck then." I smiled opening the doors to the throne room.

"You too," he said, "with your crush I mean."

My eyes widened as he walked in. Does he remember everything?

Thankfully though it's not obvious to him.

I hope...

* * *

"We'll see you around Chloe." Athena smiled as I led her and Damien out of the castle. Aro had informed the covens that the kidnapped girl was very important to the Volturi; however, he wouldn't say why. The covens agreed to keep their eyes and ears opened and would inform Aro if they hear anything that can help us find her. After I hugged my family and said goodbye, I walked to the main garden to find Riley.

"Hay Chloe." He smiled brightly at me

"Hi." I replied, "what are you up to?"

He shrugged, "nothing really."

"Do you want to play a game or something?" I asked and he smirks.

"How about hide and seek?"

"You're such a child," I said rolling my eyes, "but ok I'll hide first."

"If I find you in ten minutes," he said, "I get to tickle you until you beg me to stop."

"Then I'll find a good hiding spot." I replied running off with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Training**

**(Demetri's POV)**

"What's on your mind?" Heidi asked as we lay in her bed.

"Nothing really." I replied moving my hand up and down her back. The truth was that I was thinking about Chloe. I don't know why I'm so curious about her. I got up and quickly dressed while Heidi watched me with curious eyes.

"I have to go train a lower guard member." Heidi watched me leave without saying anything. I tracked Chloe to the castle's main garden. I walked out onto a balcony that over looked the garden and looked around.

"S-Stop Riley." I heard Chloe's voice and looked down. She was lying on the ground while a guy was kneeling next to her; Chloe was squirming and kicking her legs as the guy tickled her.

"Say please." The guy, Riley, teased.

"P-Please." She said between laughs and he stopped. He helped her up and brushed grass out of her hair.

"That was mean," Chloe muttered and Riley laughed. Chloe played with her hair as they talked. She laughed and joked around with him and I wondered if he was the guy she was crushing on. For some reason that thought irritated me and my grip on the tiled railing tightened when the boy ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hay," Riley said, "since we're out her how about I teach you how to fight."

"I'm not a good fighter." She said and he sighed.

"And that concerns me," he said, "I know you're too kind to be a fighter, but you need to learn how to defend yourself."

"I know." Chloe muttered.

"You know," Riley smirked, "if you don't want to learn how to fight you can always become my mate and I can protect you." My teeth clenched together and the stone under my hands cracked. Chloe belong to me.

Since when did that happen? And since when am I possessive?

"Riley!" Chloe smiled and playfully smacked him on the arm, "you're such a flirt!"

"I know." Riley smiled then stepped closer to her. He started to tickle her again and she broke into a fit of giggles. I released my death hold on the railing and lightly jumped down into the garden.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked walking up to them. They both stopped and looke dat me.

"No." Chloe said fixing her cloths.

"Riley is it?" I said looking at him.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"I need you to patrol the city." I said to get rid of him. He nodded and left me alone with Chloe.

"Time for training." I said and she bit her lip.

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

I stood in the small training room facing Demetri. He just stood there smirking and watching my every move.

"Well attack me Chloe." He said and just stared at him.

"How do I do that?" I asked feeling stupid. Suddenly he was in front of me. I took a step back tripping in the process. I fell backwards and landed on my back; Demetri appeared on top of me and he held my wrists level with my head.

"Round one goes to me Chloe," he said, "now tell me something about your childhood."

"I changed my mind," I muttered and he frowned; then his eyes sparkled with an idea. He leaned down to where his chest was lightly pressed to mine. He lightly brushed his lips against the base of my neck then moved up to whisper in my ear.

"You know Chloe," he whispered, "all I have to do is bite your neck. That will make you mine for forever; and in our world the women have to obey the men who mark them." He looked a little so I could see the smirk on his face.

"Yes," I replied after a minute, "but that only happens with mates."

"Well I don't have a mate," he replied, "and you don't either. I can smell your innocence so I can claim you if I want." I pursed my lips together feeling very embarrassed; I forgot that male vampires can smell a woman's virginity.

"If I want to learn how to fight," I replied, "I'll go to Riley. Now please let me up."

"We made a deal." He said sounding frustrated

"And I'm breaking the deal," I replied, "It's my life and I will tell who I want to about it." I bit my lip when Demetri closed his eyes; his teeth clenched together and he stopped moving. Before I could react I was being held bridal style and he ran down the hall. By the time I could react, Demetri had set me on my feet and we were standing by a door that had his name on it. He opened the door and pulled me inside then shut the door and locked it. Then he pulled me over to the couch by the fireplace and locked it.

"Sit," he said sternly while releasing me. I didn't argue, I quickly sat down not taking my eyes off him. Demetri ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. After a minute he breathed out deeply and looked at me.

"Chloe," he said sounding frustrated, "I helped you run away. I spent over half a million dollars on you, which got me in trouble with the ancients. All I ask is that you tell me about your childhood." I started to speak, but he stopped me by placing a hand over my mouth.

"In my time," he continued, "when a man helped a woman she was indebted to him. The majority of the time he would own her."

"This is the twenty first century." I said

"Which is why I've been lenient with you." He replied

"Why do you care so much?" I snapped, "why can't you just let to topic go?" I stood up and he grabbed my shoulders to keep me in place.

"Because I hate being left in the dark." He said

"We'll you're going to have to get used to it." I said moving out of his hold. When I tried to step around him, he wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He sat on the couch and pulled me down to where I was sitting on his lap. He then wrapped both arms around me to hold me in place.

"Was your childhood really that bad?" he asked when I looked at him.

"It wasn't great." I replied and he sighed.

"You are the most infuriating woman I've ever met."

"Thank you." I replied and he chuckled.

"Here's the deal," he said tightening his hold on me, "we're going to sit here until you tell me something about your child hood. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me something." I huffed and crossed my arms. Demetri leaned back into the couch and after a while I rested my head on his chest. We sat in silence for a very long time and it became kind of uncomfortable.

At some point, Demetri moved one of his hands to my neck and absently stroked the base of my neck with his thumb. I started to fiddle with a button on his jacket refusing to speak. When I looked up at him through my lashes his eyes were closed and he looked like he was focusing on something; my guess was tracking that Raven girl.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was five." I finally said giving in. Demetri shifted a little but didn't open his eyes and his hold on me didn't loosen up. I bit my lip and after a minute I continued. I told him about how a truck hit my parent's car due to the heavy rain storm. Before I knew it, I had told him about my life up to the point when I met him. When I was done it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I watched Demetri, who hasn't moved or opened his eyes since I started talking. After a few more minutes he opened his eyes and I noticed that they were pitch black. I wondered how long it's been since he's fed.

"How do you feel?" he asked and I looked down at my hands.

"Better I guess." I replied and he smiled looking a little smug; I huffed as a response.

"Can I leave now?" I asked and he sighed.

Demetri walked me out of Aro's wing since I wasn't allowed to be here. Before I could walk off to my room, he grabbed my wrist.

"One more question." He said and I suppressed an annoyed sigh.

"What?"

"Is that boy Riley the person you're crushing on?" I look at him and blinked a couple times before bursting into laughter.

"Me? Crushing on Riley?" I said between laughs, "He's like a brother to me." I walked away still laughing. When I reached my room, I wondered why he would ask that.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

I watched Chloe walk away laughing. It's been a long time since I've felt like an idiot. I walked away and went outside to get some fresh air. My throat was burning, but it wasn't form thirst. After a while of holding Chloe in my lap, I closed my eyes and tried to locate Raven. During that time Chloe's lilac scent surrounded me. As I inhaled her scent, my mouth filled with venom and my throat started to burn. By the time she spoke, my throat was on fire and I was positive my eyes were pitch black. During my years, I've never come across a person whose scent affected me that much.

I sat on a bench in the main garden. As the wind blew around me, the burn in my throat slowly faded. I was leaning forward resting an arm across my legs while I pinched the bridge of my nose with the others.

"Are you alright dude?" Felix asked walking up to me.

"No," I replied honestly. I sighed standing up and looked at him, "let's go hunting, I don't want to talk about it here."

* * *

The fire in my throat vanished as I swallowed the warm blood from a girl. Felix and I had traveled to a neighboring town and found two girls wondering around right outside of town. I drank slowly feeling greatly relieved that the burn in my throat was fading away.

"Damn dude," Felix said when I dropped the dead girl, "I don't think I've ever seen you that desperate for blood."

"My throat hasn't burned that bad since I was a newborn." I said after we cleaned up our mess.

"What caused it?" he asked as we walked back towards Volterra.

"I think it was Chloe." I admitted.

"That girl from the lower guard?" he asked confused, "since when have you been hanging around with her?"

I shrugged, "I've just been trying to figure her out."

"Oh, and what caused this curiosity?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." I muttered.

* * *

When I walked into my room, Chloe's scent hit me instantly. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth and felt my eyes darken a shade.

"So who's the person this scent belongs to?" Heidi's voice said and I jumped surprised. She was sitting on my bed smirking in amusement.

"Nobody really," I replied locking my door, "just a lower guard member that I've been curious about." Heidi smiled brightly.

"Curious because you like her?" she asked hopeful.

"No," I replied feeling the burn in my throat come back. Heidi pouted in disappointment and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to my bed and fell onto my back next to Heidi.

"Any luck finding Raven?" she asked.

"No," I replied annoyed and she sighed. We were silent for a few minutes and eventually Heidi straddled my waist.

"Your eyes are pitch black." She stated and I shrugged not wanting to tell her why. I pulled her down to me and tried to block out Chloe's scent by inhaling Heidi's cinnamon scent.

* * *

I laid on top of Heidi as we came down from our highs. I kissed and nibbled her neck while she played with my short hair. As I licked her neck the image of Chloe beneath me in the training room came to mind.

"You weren't as enthusiastic as usual." Heidi stated pulling me from my thoughts. I sighed and rolled off of her

"I just have a lot on my mind." I said and she moved on top of me.

"Is it because of that lower guard girl?" she asked

"No." I lied

"You're lying." She said and I sighed.

"May be a little." I admitted, "but it's not because I like her."

"Demetri," Heidi said standing up while getting dressed, "I think this should be the last time we do our 'friends with benefits.'" I looked at her after getting dressed a little confused.

"Why?"

"Well for one it's preventing you from finding a mate." She started, "two: I'm not a fool and I know that during our time in bed you weren't thinking about me."

"Yes I was." I lied

"No you weren't," she replied rolling her eyes, "I could tell. You were thinking about that girl. My bet is you were wishing I was her." I stared at her dumbfounded. I couldn't speak because I was at a loss for words. Why? Because Heidi was spot on; at some points in time I would wonder what I would do if Chloe was in Heidi's place.

"I- that's just absurd." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"But true." Heidi walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I want you to be happy Demetri and I'm not the person who's going to make you feel that way."

"I am happy." I lied again

Heidi smirked, "the times you thought about that girl; you were a lot more active. Maybe you should start spending more time with her and less time with me." Heidi left my room while I stood there shocked.

So I thought Chloe was attractive, but that didn't mean anything; did it?

**Author's Note:**

I really want to get past the VSA part of this story so next chapter is going to be up to the end of VSA. It will be up to Alec and Raven's wedding and there might be some action with Chloe and Demetri :)

Review please :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Be Mine**

The tension in the castle has completely disappeared over the past few months. About four months ago, Vladimir and Stefan returned Raven. Aro found out form them who kidnapped her. We also learned that they were never our enemies; they were set up by their own coven member, Fane. A couple days after Raven returned, Alec was sent back to the dungeon for two months. After the first two weeks of him being locked up, Jane became very depressed. To cheer her up, Heidi set up a shopping day and I tagged along because Renata invited me.

During that shopping trip I learned a lot of things about Jane, Heidi, Renata, and Raven. Jane surprised me because she was a lot nice than people portrayed her to be. However, she still gave me the cold shoulder and I'm guessing it's because I'm a lower guard member. I really liked Heidi because she was very outgoing. I spent most of the trip with her and Renata.

* * *

_"Chloe!" Renata ran up to me one day, "Heidi, Jane, Chelsea, me, and Raven were going on a shopping trip do you want to come?" she asked and smiled._

_ "Are you sure it will be ok?" I asked worried. _

_ "It's no problem at all," Renata responded, "I already asked." _

_ "Ok then." I responded with a smile. _

_ We went to Venice that night and drove to a house there that the Volturi owned. When we reached the house we unpacked and sat in the living room. I kept close to Renata because she was the only one I really knew. That and Jane kept glaring at me the whole way up here. _

_ "So what do you girls want to do until morning?" Heidi asked._

_ "We can play a game." Renata suggested and I rolled my eyes; of course she would suggest that. _

_ "Let's play the truth game!" Chelsea said brightly. _

_ "What's that?" Raven asked and I had the same question._

_ "Someone asks you a question and you have to tell the truth," Jane explained, "apparently it's a popular girl slumber party game." That she was right about; I never understood why it was so popular. _

_ "Well it sounds like a great way to get to know each other." Raven smiled, "who goes first?" _

_ "How about the new girl," Jane said looking at me and I just wanted to disappear. Why couldn't she leave me alone? _

_ "Me?" I asked stunned, "ok then what do you want to know?" I might as well go along with it. _

_ Heidi asked first, "how old were you when you were turned?" _

_ "Sixteen." I replied not wanting to tell them everything, "but I was living with my creator, Athena, since I was thirteen." _

_ "Ok," Chelsea said, "now you ask someone something." _

_ "umm," I looked around then focused on Jane. Since we're playing this game I might as well ask her the one thing I was curious about, "who was born first Jane? You or Alec?"_

_ "Alec." she stated then looked at Raven with amusement in her eyes, "So Raven what do you think of my brother?" Raven looked completely stunned. _

_ All eyes were on Raven and she looked like she was ready to disappear, "I like him." _

_ "Like, Like him?" Heidi asked._

_ "Hay that's two questions." Raven complained. _

_ "Fine." Heidi muttered, "ask away."_

_ "Chelsea," she started, "how long have you been with Afton." That was something I knew the answer too because Afton is my mentor. _

_ Chelsea smiled brightly, "we will be celebrating our 500 year anniversary in a month. He's taking me to Paris!" That I did know; man Afton knows how to be romantic. _

_ "Wonderful." Raven replied clearly trying to make us forget about Jane's question. "So Raven," Chelsea said with an evil smile, "how much do you like Alec."_

_ "I'm not sure yet," she sighed defeated, "and the reason why is because I can't see anything in our future right now, so I don't know what to think." She quickly turned to Renata to get attention away from her, "so Renata who are you crushing on?" _

_ Renata looked shocked and I held back a laugh. I knew who she like and would always catch her daydreaming about him. _

_ "W-What?" she stuttered. _

_ "Don't give me that," Raven smirked, "you've been off in dream world all day, so who is it?" Everyone looked at Renata waiting._

_ Renata finally whispered: "Stefan." _

_ "Really?" Chelsea asked surprised, "but he's so old."_

_ "Hay!" Raven said looking at Chelsea with a fake look of hurt, "what does that make me?!" _

_ "A beautiful princess who doesn't look a day over a hundred." Chelsea replied with an innocent smile. Why can't I be that quick with comebacks? _

_ "Oh you're good." Raven said smiling back._

_ "I know he's old, but Stefan is so kind and smart and..." Renata continued but was cut off by Heidi._

_ "Hay I think you're drooling a little honey." We all laughed and Renata looked ready to disappear. _

_ "Ok then!" Renata said looking at me, "Chloe why don't you tell everyone who you have a crush on." The laughter faded as all eyes focused on me. _

_ "No body." I lied._

_ "Lies!" Renata said pointing at her me, "if you won't tell them I will." I panicked knowing she go into details. _

_ "Ok fine," I said holding out my hands in surrender, "I may have a crush on Demetri." _

_ "Ha!" Heidi shouted, "good luck girl. Demetri may be smart, but when it comes to women he's a total idiot." _

_ "Tell me about it" I mumbled and we all laughed. The one thing I noticed about Demetri was that he couldn't take a hint. When I wanted to be alone, he would continue to bother me. When I would actually talk to him; he would be a typical guy and not listen. However, this didn't really matter because I only have a crush on him and that's all..._

* * *

For the next few months I've spent time with usual Volturi duties. Demetri would always come up to me and talk non- stop. The majority of the time he wanted to talk, I just wanted to be alone. However, he doesn't pick up on the fact that I would want to be alone, so eventually I gave up and would listen to him. The majority of the time he was talking about Felix and how he keeps getting them in trouble, but he would also tell me about his life before the Volturi.

* * *

_"So you were engaged before you were turned?" I asked shocked while we sat on a bench in the main garden. _

_ "Ya," he shrugged, "I was born into a very wealthy family and when I turned twenty my father arranged a marriage. He wanted me to marry a girl form a wealthy family like ours. I met her once before and couldn't stand her. A couple nights before the wedding, Amun found me and change me."_

_ "Were you mad that he turned you?" I asked and he shrugged._

_ "No," he replied, "I was actually happy that he took me away from a life I hated. However, Amun soon turned into my father epically when the Volturi found out about me. He would always make me stay inside and when someone asked about my gift, I wasn't allowed to tell in fact I wasn't really allowed to talk." _

_ "Then how did the Volturi find out about you?" I asked and he smirked. _

_ "I was playing a game with another tracker when Amun was gone one month. I guess that tracker went to the Volturi and told them about my talent. A few months later Aro showed up and Amun got on my last nerve. I left and traveled the world then ended up here in Volterra. Of course when Amun found out, he forbid me from coming to Egypt; however, after a couple hundred years, we made up." _

_ "That's good." I muttered looking back down at my book. _

_ "Am I boring you?" he asked, "or is that just an interesting book?"_

_ "I was in the middle of reading when you came here and started talking like you always do." I replied._

_ "Yet you listen to me instead of shoo me off," he smiled, "so it clearly doesn't bother you that much." I saw a smile form on his lips._

_ "I guess it doesn't." I smiled at him and he laughed._

* * *

When Demetri, Jane, Felix, Santiago, Vladimir, and Stefan were captured by Fane I realized just how much I cared about Demetri. When news reached the Volturi I felt useless until the nomad Peter pointed me out. Apparently we have similar gifts so he wanted me to take a leading position when we went after Fane. I missed the fight when we did locate them because I was sent back to Volterra to calm down Raven and report what was happening to the ancients.

_"Alec will be ok." I soothed the worried Raven with Renata and Heidi. _

_ "I can't see him," she sobbed a little, "that worries me." Before I could continue the castle doors opened to reveal Alec and the others. Raven ran immediately to Jane and Alec with a bright relieved smile as she hugged them. My eyes locked with the pitch black eyes that belonged to Demetri. I quickly looked down and listened to the conversations that went on around me. I was so glad that he was ok, but didn't want to show it. I eventually snuck out of the room and headed back to my room. _

_ "Hay Chloe!" a southern accent came from behind me and I turned to see Peter walking down the hall. _

_ "Hay," I smiled at him. _

_ "So me and my mate were talking about you." He said, "we were wondering if you'd like to travel with us some time. I can train you on how to use your gift during that time as well." _

_ "Really?" I asked and he nodded. _

_ "Can I think about it?" I continued._

_ "Of course," he smiled, "I get the feeling we will be returning to this place again, so let me know then." I agreed and watched him take off with his mate. That night a knock came at my door and I opened it to see Demetri._

_ "Come hunting with me." He said grabbing my arm before I could protest. We ran to the closest town and found a couple of homeless people in an alley. _

_ "Are you ok?" I asked as we walked back to the castle and he shrugged while grabbing my hand._

_ "I am now." He replied and the topic dropped. To cheer him up a little, I told him about how I caught Raven painting Alec's face with face paint. It worked because he laughed and then told me about when Alec was babysitting Nessie and the same thing happened. _

* * *

Since Fane was killed, the castle has returned to normal; well normal for the Volturi. With Fane gone, Raven has been more than willing to leave the castle. A month ago, Alec took her to Paris and proposed. Since then Jane has been running around planning out their wedding. I learned to just do as she said and don't say anything. I only wish Felix did the same. Every time Jane would tell Felix to do something, he'd make some smart comment and the result would be a major headache.

_ "I want Felix and Demetri to set up a Bachelor's party and order their tuxes." Jane said one day as we all stood in a lounge. _

_ "So you're saying that we can bring strippers into the castle." Felix boomed with a bright smile while Jane was trying to talk. In a second he was on the floor and when Jane stopped using her gift he stood up slowly. _

_ "You ok dude?" Demetri asked clearly trying not to laugh. _

_ "Can vampires get headaches?" Felix muttered standing up._

_ "Yes they can," Jane hissed, "because you're giving me one." I couldn't help but giggle and received a small smile from Jane. _

* * *

"Chloe!" Jane's voice came from behind me as I sat in the garden. I jumped a foot in the air and turned to stare at her.

"J-Jane," I stuttered, "you scared me." Jane rolled her eyes looking annoyed, but I thought I saw some amusement in her eyes.

"We're going dress shopping so let's go." I nodded and followed her to the car where the others were waiting. Raven had us find bridesmaids dresses first when we arrived at the wedding store. So here I was looking through dresses to wear at Raven's wedding. After the first hour of trying on dresses, my mind wondered to my decision on whether or not I wanted to travel with Peter and his mate; Jane must have noticed my distant expression.

"Something the matter Chloe?" she asked as me, Renata, and Jane were looking at dresses while Heidi and Chelsea were trying on their choices.

"Oh it's nothing," I said quickly forcing a smile, "just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Renata asked.

"It's nothing," I replied, "just the nomad Peter offered to help me with my gift and he said I could travel and live with his mate."

"You're leaving the Volturi?" Renata asked a little upset.

"What about Demetri?" Jane asked looking at me.

"What about him?" I asked not looking at her. I didn't want them to know I was still crushing on him; actually if I was honest with myself, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with him.

"I heard you two have been spending a lot of time together." Renata said.

"What?" Jane said sounding surprised. I learned from Renata that Jane wasn't very keen on lower and upper guards hanging out. "Since when?"

"He's just been helping me learn different languages," I said quickly. After the whole Fane thing, Demetri offered to help me learn different languages and has also been giving me other school like lessons; "and Master Aro asked him to train me in fighting." Aro did ask him to train me; however, I always found a way out which annoyed Demetri. The majority of the time, it was Riley or Seth that was able to get me out of training.

"So why do you like him?" Jane asked.

"He's just kind that's all."

"Did you know that he and Heidi were together for a while?" Jane said looking at me and I froze completely shocked.

"Jane!" Renata hissed.

"What?" she said clearly amused, "I don't see why it should be a secret."

"It makes sense," I murmured pretending to look at dress sizes, "she's very beautiful."

"Jane didn't say the complete truth." Renata said quickly.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't hide the disappointed on my face.

"They weren't together, together," Renata explained, "it was more a friends with benefits thing."

"Oh," I said, "how long did that go on for?" I was trying to sound uninterested, but I couldn't help but feel completely stupid for liking him; Demetri was clearly out of my league.

"Not sure when they started it," Jane said, "but it ended about a week after the Romains brought Raven back."

"Heidi stopped it because she believed it was preventing him from finding a mate." Renata continued.

"She must care about him then." I stated.

"She does care for him, but they never saw each other being more than friends. Heidi told me that when I found out about them." Jane said to my great surprise.

"Chloe," Heidi said walking over to me and grabbing the strapless purple dress I was holding, "where did you find this?"

"Oh," I said feeling uncomfortable around her, "over there, I can put it back if you don't like it."

Heidi smiled and shook her head, "no, I think you found the dress Raven would love. Let's go show her." I slowly followed Heidi to where Raven was and, to my relief, Raven loved the dress.

After thirty minutes of Raven trying on wedding dressed, she decided that she wanted to go pick out a dress. Raven asked me to come along and I followed her around the store as she looked at dresses.

"What's troubling you Chloe?" Raven asked and I looked at her.

"It's just I found out that Demetri and Heidi were together," I admitted, "I mean it shouldn't bother me, but it does."

"They're just friends," she said, "you know that right." I nodded.

"Ya, but I just don't know why I care so much. I mean I like him, but we're in two different leagues."

"Why do you say that?" she asked stunned.

"Well for one, he's way older than me," I said, "and two, he's an elite guard. You know the Johnny Depp of the Vampire world; every girl wants him."

"I'm older than Alec," she said, "and while it is true that Demetri has many admirers, there's only one he's actually spending time with; and that's you." Raven smiled at me, "Heidi told me that you're the first girl that he's taken an interest in." If I were human I would be blushing bright read by now.

* * *

The days passed in a blur and eventually the wedding day was here. Jane had us all running around the castle getting ready for the wedding. I found out this morning that Jane put me and Demetri together to walk down the aisle. If there was one time I could get sick, I wished it was now.

"Come on Chloe," Jane said as people gathered in the garden, "go sand by Demetri." I nodded and walked over to my spot in line and a second later Demetri appeared.

"You look beautiful Chloe," he said smiling. I smiled back feeling uneasy. Ever since Jane told me about him and Heidi, I've been avoiding him at all costs. Luckily, he couldn't start a conversation because we had to walk down the aisle.

When the ceremony ended, I made a quick escape to Riley, Seth, and Jamie before Demetri could talk to me. The reception was a lot of fun. I danced with Riley and Seth while Jamie filled me in on gossip I've missed and flirted with all the available men.

"This is so much fun," Jamie squealed as we sat at a table drinking a glass of blood.

"It sure is," I replied with a smile keeping an eye out for Demetri, "the most fun I've had here."

"That's because you won't put yourself out there and get laid." She joked and I choked on the blood I was currently drinking.

"Jamie!" I said playfully hitting her while she laughed at my face.

Athena and Damien came to the wedding as well and I spent a lot of time with them. However, they had to leave early because they were expecting some friends to visit them in Athens. Eventually I got overwhelmed with all the people and walked out of the reception area and into the huge maze that was in the garden. The center of the maze had a large fountain and benches. I sat down on a bench and watched the water pour off the top of the fountain. I don't know how much time had passed, but I didn't care; I was enjoying the peace here.

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice came from a few feet away from me. I looked over to see Demetri walking over to me. I quickly stood up and he rushed forward and grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you avoiding me Chloe?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"I-I'm not avoiding you." I stuttered and he sighed. Demetri let go of my wrist and sat on the bench patting the spot next to him.

"Join me and let's talk." He said and I hesitated. Eventually I sat down with my hands in my lap.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he repeated softly while I looked at my hands.

"I haven't been avoiding you." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Chloe," he said sternly grabbing my chin and making me look at him. I didn't want to tell him the real reason, so I went with the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm just going to travel with Peter and his mate;" I said quickly, "Peter offered to help me with my gift." Demetri pursed his lips together and didn't respond for a moment.

"You're leaving?" he whispered and I instantly felt guilty because of the look in his eyes.

"Ya," I said a little uncertain and Demetri composed himself a little.

"When?" he asked, more like demanded.

"In a couple days," I responded remembering that Peter and his mate were staying her for two days before leaving.

"Will you come back?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know," I replied, "I like it here, but I'm not used to saying in one place for very long." Demetri sighed and stood up.

"Come on," he said offering me a hand, "Alec and Raven are leaving soon, we should go say goodbye." I nodded and walked back with him to the reception. We arrived just in time to say goodbye to Raven and Alec. When Alec and Raven left, couples started to disappear into the castle; Heidi and Vladimir were among the first to vanish. Before I could take off to my room, Demetri grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room again.

"Why do you always drag me here?" I asked as I sat on his couch while he locked the door. Demetri's response was a shrug as he came to sit by me.

"Why do you want to leave?" he asked, "don't you like it here?" Clearly he wasn't letting this topic go.

"I do," I replied, "but I'm not known for staying in one place for very long."

"I don't want you to leave," he said then caught himself, "I mean you don't know how to defend yourself so I worry that you'd get into trouble."

"Now it's my turn to say that you're lying." I said smiling a little and he chuckled.

"What if I am?" he asked leaning into me and my thought process stopped.

"Uhhh..." I said feeling like an idiot. Demetri placed his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled my face closer to his and before I could react, he lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"What if I don't want you to leave," he whispered after he pulled away slightly.

"I think I would still leave," I replied a little breathless, "I mean Peter can help me with my gift." Demetri frowned a little then pursed his lips to mine again, this time with more force. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands had traveled to his hair and I felt his lips curve up into a smile. Demetri nipped at my bottom lip and I gasped a little. He took advantage of that and inserted his tong into my mouth. I couldn't hold back the moan as he explored my mouth. I barely noticed when he pushed me onto the couch and climbed onto of me. Demetri broke the kiss and locked at me with bright red eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Chloe," he said, "I want you to belong to me and only me." If my heart was still beating then I'm sure it would be pounding in my chest right now.

"I don't think I'm good enough." I admitted and he raised an eyebrow.

"Pray tell little one." He said and I sighed.

"Well," I started, "I'm just a lower guard and fairly new to this word. You're, no offence, but you're very old and you are an elite guard member. I just don't think I have a chance." Demetri chuckled a little and leaned back into me, his chest was lightly pressing against mine.

"Chloe," he said, "I don't care about that kind of stuff. What I care about is the fact that I've spent a thousand years thinking I wouldn't find a mate; then you came into my life. You're an amazing, smart, kind, beautiful girl. You're the first girl who actually wants to talk to me instead of wanting to get me into bed." I smiled a little feeling like a little girl who just won a big fluffy teddy bear.

"Chloe," he whispered, "will you be mine?" I froze. I wanted to be his, but once I say yes then there will be no turning back.

"I-" I stared, "I really want to travel with Peter and learn how to use my gift. It's an opportunity I just don't want to turn down." Demetri pursed his lips together clearly thinking.

"But you still want to be mine?" he asked after a minute and I nodded.

"Then I'll let you leave," he said, "but I don't want other men thinking that you're available."

"I can agree to that." I said with a small smile. He smiled brightly eyes sparkling. Before I could speak again, Demetri kissed me with such passion that my head spun.

**(Rated M Just to be safe) **

I felt his hand travel down my body and to my thigh. He slipped his hand under my dress and moved it up my bare skin, stopping at my waist. I dug my fingers into his hair moaning as his tong slipped into my mouth. After a couple minutes his had traveled back to my thigh and he lifted my leg up to his waist causing my dress to slide up in the process. In one swift movement, Demetri pulled me off the couch and I had to stand on my toes to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved his hands to unzip my dress. When he unzipped the dress the only thing that was holding it up was my body pressed to his. I felt him turn us around; breaking the kiss he stepped away and my dress fell to the floor. Because the dress was strapless, I wasn't wearing a bra. I immediately felt very self conscious; thankfully, Demetri returned to kissing me and he slowly backed me up. I gave a small yelp when my legs hit the bed and I fell back onto it.

When I looked up, Demetri had removed his dress shirt and I couldn't help but admire how amazing his muscles were. He leaned on the bed and moved me to the center before straddling me.

"Mea puella pulchra." Demetri whispered running his fingers lightly up my stomach.

"I don't speak Latin Demetri." I said annoyed. Recently Demetri has been saying things to me in Latin knowing I wouldn't understand him. Demetri chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. He broke the kiss looking at me while his hands moved slowly up my body.

"La mia bella ragazza." **(My beauitful girl.)** he repeated his Latin statement in Italian, which I understood. I smiled and giggled a little as he peppered kisses up and down my neck. He pressed his bare chest to mine and I couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped my lips. Demetri's hands finally reached my breasts and my moans grew louder as he expertlally massaged them while moving his lips bak to mine. I rubbed my legs together getting wetter by the second. Demetri's hands moved back down to my waist and his lips traveled down my neck.

"Cum ego te iuvat cum in plaudunt vis est, ut non dimittas," he murmured against the base of my neck and by this point I didn't care that he was speaking in Latin. "cum mihi in me ridere facit solem, cum videam vos, et oculos concurrant, quod non sensi sicut prius." He continued as he moved his lips to my right breast. I moaned loudly as he licked and nibbled on my nipple.

"W-what does that mean?" I gasped out and felt his lips curve into a smile. Before he responded, he moved his mouth to my left breast and gave it the same attention as the right. Then he moved back up to my neck and repeated his statement in Italian.

"Quando sono con te sono felice, quando ci abbracciamo non è che io non voglio mai lasciare andare, quando mi fai sorridere che porta il sole in me, quando vedo te ed i nostri occhi si incontrano, si è come un qualcosa che non ho mai sentito prima." **(When I'm with you I'm happy, when we hug it is like I don't ever want to let go, when you make me smile it brings the sunshine out in me, when I see you and our eyes meet, it is like something I have never felt before.) ** I smiled brightly at him and pulled his lips back to mine. I felt him tear off my underwear and when he kicked off his pants, I started to panic.

"Calmarsi un po'" **(Calm Down little One) **he said moving his hand up to my cheek and stroaking my bottom lip with his thumb. He parted my legs with his knees and moved his hand from my cheek down my body, stopping right before my clit. Demetri kissed me again and when I started to get lost in his kiss, he started rubbing his thumb in circles on my clit. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut trying to figure out if this felt good or not. After a few strokes, I decided that it felt amazing and moaned in his mouth. Before I could react, Demetri broke the kiss and replaced his thumb with his cold tong. I dug my nails into the sheets under me while squeezing my eyes shut.

_'God Demetri has a talented tong.'_ I thought when my mind cleared a little. My thoughts didn't stay coherent for long because he slipped his index finger into my very wet core.

"Demetri!" I gasped loudly and heard him growl as his finger and tong moved inside of me. I felt his lips move back up my body as he continued to pump his finger inside of me. His lips stopped right by my ear.

"Hai un sapore meraviglioso mia bella ragazza." **(You taste wonderful my beauitful girl). **He whispered in my ear and I whimpered wanting his lips back on mine. Demetri obliged and when his toung entered my mouth, I could tasted myself. I gasped and moaned when he slipped another finger into me and moved faster. He held the back of my neck with his free hand as we kissed. I could feel my walls tightning around his fingers and I started to pant unnecessary breaths as he nipped and licked at my neck.

"Venit enim mihi Chloe" he spoke in Latin again and I didn't have to speak the language to know that he said 'Come for me.' In that second my world exploded and I screamed out his name. When I regained my thoughts, Demetri had his arms wrapped around me holding me close to him. His face was buried in the base of my neck and I smiled guiltily when I realized I was holding his hair tight enough to hurt.

"Sorry." I muttered releasing my hold and he chuckled raising his head to meet my eyes.

"No harm done." He said softly and brushed his lips against mine. It was in that moment that I noticed he was no longer wearing his underwear.

"Demetri?" I whispered a little scared and he stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Amem te; et si non pro reliquo reliqua vita mea." He whispered in Latin again and I rolled my eyes and glared at him; he chuckled and repeated what he said in Italian; "Lascia che ti ami, se non per il resto della vostra vita, allora per il resto della mia." **(****Let me love you; if not for the rest of your life then for the rest of mine). **I smiled and kissed him again allowing him to move his tong into my mouth. One thing I learned about Demetri was that he likes to be in control. I felt his hands move down to my thighs. He pushed my thighs further apart and I placed my hands on his shoulders while squeezing my eyes.

Demetri kissed me with such passion that my mind went blank. I gasped then whimpered in pain when he pushed inside of me in one movement. To my relief he paused when he was deep enough so it wouldn't hurt me anymore. This feeling was so strange, yet so wonderful at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his waist and squirmed a little causing him to groan deeply.

"Are you ok?" he whispered locking his eyes with mine. I couldn't speak so I simply nodded. He took a couple deep breaths and held my waist in his hands. He slowly started to move in and out and over time my whimpers turned to moans.

When I started to move and meet his thrust he smiled and groaned loudly. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head with one hand. He held my waist with the other hand and started to move faster and harder. Eventually the hand holding my wrists moved to my waist and he grabbed my thigh and lifted it further up his waist causing him to go in deeper and our moans increased in volume. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he moved faster and thruster harder. I felt my walls start to tighten again and Demetri moved his hands to the bed and clenched the sheets in his hands; I heard the sheets rip beneath his hands as he moaned loudly.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply again. He then moved his mouth to the base of my neck and the second his teeth sank into my neck, my orgasm hit me; hard. Through my high I heard Demetri growl loudly and I jumped a little when he released inside of me. Demetri collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he nuzzled the base of my neck where his mark was. I whimpered at his absence when he pulled out of me and lay on his back while pulling me on top of him. He pulled the torn sheets over us as I rested my head on his chest; he lightly stroked his fingers up and down my back as we laid there in a comfortable silence.

"Tantum in me posse ridere donec inveniam te." **(****I didn't think it was possible to smile this much until I met you).** He whispered after a few minutes of silence and I smiled brightly knowing that I would miss him when I traveled with Peter and his mate.

"Te amo Demetri." **(I love you).** I replied and moved up to kiss him.

"Te amo Chloe." He murmured against my lips and rolled on top of me with a wicked smirk.

"Abbiamo ancora due giorni prima di partire." He said with that smirk and eyes dancing with mischift, "Cosa devo fare con te?" **(****We still have two days before you leave. What should I do with you?)**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Used Google translate so sorry if it isn't correct.

What do you think? And sorry it took so long to get out.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mates**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I stepped into the shower to wash all the dirt off my body. Peter and Charlotte lived in a huge farm house in Texas. I learned that Jasper from the Cullens owned the farm and let Peter and Charlotte live in it. Earlier today, Charlotte was teaching me some fighting skills. I learned a lot from her, but the main thing I learned was that Texas has a lot of dirt.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body then another one around my hair. After I dried my hair a little, I brushed it out. Demetri's bite mark on my neck caught my eye and it remained me how much I missed him.

_The hot water ran down my body as I closed my eyes and washed my hair. Demetri and I went several rounds last night before Demetri had to go patrol the city with Felix. I laid in Demetri's bed for an hour before getting up to shower. I refused to leave his room because I was afraid of what people would say. _

_ I sighed and reached for the soap. Before I could grab it, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. Demetri kissed his mark before kissing me on the lips. I broke the kiss and giggled when Demetri started to tickle me a little. He stopped and reached for soap. I moaned softly as he slowly cleaned my body. He stopped and massaged my neck and shoulders while peppering kisses along my neck. _

_ "How are you this morning?" he finally asked while turning me around to face him. _

_ "Fine." I replied with a small smile. _

_ "Just fine?" he asked with a smirk, "was I not satisfying enough for you?" I giggled and placed a kiss on his lips. _

_ "I had a great time," I said pulling away, "just have a lot on my mind." _

_ "Like what?" he asked tilting his head. _

_ "I was just," I started not knowing how to phrase it, "I guess I was just wondering what happens now?" Demetri looked very confused at my question, so I quickly continued. _

_ "I mean when I come back, where will I stay? And what will I do? How will people see me, and-" Demetri placed a hand over my mouth and wrapped his other arm around my waist. _

_ "You worry too much __il mio amore," he said and lightly kissed my lips. Demetri stepped out of the shower and I watched as he filled up his large bathtub. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. _

_ "Demetri I'm serous." I said as he poured bubble bath in the tube. _

_ "So am I." He replied, "why are you so concerned?" _

_ "I," I started off, "I'd just like to know what happens form here. What do I tell people?" Demetri sighed and turned off the running water. He picked me up making me drop the towel and placed me in the tub. He then got in and sat across from me and I blew at some bubbles to avoid looking at him. I felt his hand run up and down my leg and finally looked at him. _

_ "Chloe," he sighed, "you tell people the truth. You're my mate now and the ancients already know." He smirked, "espically Aro and Marcus." If I were human, my face would be bright red by now; Demetri chuckled at my expression. _

_ "When you get back," he contined, "you will be living with me in my room. As of what you will be doing..." he paused looking thoughtful. _

_ "It would make me feel better if you weren't put in dangerous situations." He said and I rolled my eyes. _

_ "I can defend myself." I said and he glared a little. _

_ "Defend Chloe," he said, "not fight." I started to play with the bubbles just to avoid looking at him._

_ "So what will I do then?" I asked and he tapped his finders on my leg thinking._

_ "I'm sure the ancents will have something for you to do," he paused, "and if you insist on going out I will take you with me on missions." _

_ "Really?" I asked surprised and he nodded. "But I'm not an elite guard." I muttered looking back down. _

_ "That doesn't matter," he said, "and you're elite guard's mate. That's actually better than being an elite gurad." I sighed and sunk down to where the water was up to my mouth. I looked at Demetri though my long lashes and he was watching me with a small smile. I smiled a little and splashed water at him with my foot. He blinked stunned for a minute then smiled wickedly. _

_ "Careful Chloe," he smirked, "that's a losing battle." I laughed a little then yelped when Demetri grabbed my waist and pulled me up to straddle him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pressed my body to his. He leaned up and kissed me while I placed my hands on his shoulders; I moaned when his tong slipped into my mouth. Demetri then slid down and pulled me under water with him. Some how he turned us over so he could be on top of me as I laid on the bottom of the tub. At this point, I was grateful that we didn't need to breath. _

_ His hands roamed over my body as our tongs fought for dominance. Eventually Demetri won the battle and I happly submitted to him. After lord knows how long, Demetri pulled us to the surface and leaned back against the tub, pulling me onto his lap again. _

_ "Stop worrying so much il mio amore," he murmerred and I sighed. I rested my hed on his shoulder whlie he stroked my hair. _

_ "I'm just afraid that people won't approve of me," I admitted, "or my friends in the lower guard will think that I just slept my way to the top."_

_ "I understand," he replied, "but don't worry about what people think Chloe. There will always be opinions in this world; the only thing that truly matters is how you feel." I didn't respond and he continued. _

_ "How do you feel Chloe?" he asked softly. _

_ "Happy," I smiled, "I feel very happy." I felt Demeti relax and contiune to stroke my hair. We laid there in silence for a while. We both jumped when a knock came at his room door. _

_ "Yes?" Demetri said making not attempt to move. _

_ "I want answers now Demetri!" Heidi's Voice demeanded and he sighed. _

_ "I'm busy right now." He said and relaxed wrapping his arms around me. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Heidi walked in. I jumped a little and was beyond happy that there was still enough bubbles in the tub to cover up our bodies. _

_ "Hi Chloe." Heidi beemed with a bright smile and a wink. I burried my face int Demetri's shoulder beyond embarrsed. _

_ "Really Heidi?" Demeti said annoyed shifting a little to look at her. _

_ "Oh come on Demetri," she said, "I've seen you naked before so don't go giving me that look." I feld Demetri stiffen a little and I just wanted to disappear. _

_ "Heidi." He said in a warning tone and I saw, from the courner of my eye, her sit at the edge of the tub. _

_ "So where's the mark?" she asked sounding beyond happy. _

_ "Heidi," Demetri sighed, "this isn't exactly the time." _

_ "Sure it is," she responded with amusement, "becasue you two can't go anywhere so I can get all the answers I want." Demetri shifted a little and he held me in place with his strong arms. _

_ "On the right side of her neck." He said giving up and I smiled a little. _

_ "So was I right Demetri?" she asked with an 'I told you so' tone. Demeti sighed deeply and stroked my lower back._

_ "Yes Heidi," he said, "you were right." Heidi laughed and jumped to her feet._

_ "Well I'll leave you two love bats alone then." She said and I giggled at her choice of words. When the bedroom door shut, Demetri picked me up and placed me on the edge of the tub. _

_ "Sorry about that." He muttered and I shrugged. _

_ "Heidi is very unusal." I said and he laughed._

_ "Yes she is," he replied, "which is why she gets away with things like that." Demetri wrapped a towel around his waist and drained the tup. I sat on the edge of the tub and let him dry my hair with a towel. He wrapped the towel around me and pulled me closer to him then kissed me deeply. I moaned and dug my fingers into his hair. Demetri inhaled deeply and growled when he smelled my arousal. _

_ He pushed me against a wall then moved his hands to my thighs. I grabbed onto his shoulders when he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Demetri kissed and nipped along my shoulder and up my neck._

_ "What do you want to do the next two days?" I asked breathless, "that's all we have before I leave for a little while." I felt his lips curve into a smirk against my neck. In a split second, I was lying flat on his bed as he hovered above me. _

_ "I can think of a few things." He smirked and leaned down to kiss me again._

"Chloe." I jumped when Peter's voice sounded from the other side of my room door.

"Yes?" I said shaking the memories away for a minute.

"Let's get started on your gift," he said, "come down to the living room when your're ready."

"Ok," I responded and listened to him walk away. I grabbed my Iphone and noticed that there were ten missed texts. Two of them were from Renata, the other eight were from Demetri. I sighed and read the texts.

_3 hours ago_

'I hope you're enjoying Texas. Stay out of the sun in public though.' - Demetri

'If you want something fun to do I would suggest Eliches in San Antonio. I also heard that the Sea would there is fun. Have fun.' - Demetri

'San Antonio also has a lot of things to do. Just be good and don't get into trouble. Love you.' - Demetri

_2 and a half hours ago_

'How are you?' - Demetri

'Are you busy? What are you up too?' - Demetri

'Hay I hope you're having fun with Peter and Charlotte.' Renata

_1 hour ago_

'Are you having fun?' - Demetri

'Hello?' - Demetri

5 minutes ago

'Chloe why aren't you replying? Are you hurt? For the love of God please respond.' - Demetri

'Hay you might want to call Demetri girl; He's freaking out and Felix is about to lose his head for keeping Demetri from running to Texas.' - Renata.

I sighed and called Demetri after I got dressed in shorts and a tang top. The phone only rang once before he answered.

"Chloe," he said sounding a little worried, "are you ok?"

"Yes," I laughed rolling my eyes.

"I know you're rolling your eyes," he said sounding relieved, "why didn't you respond to my texts?"

"I was busy," I replied, "Charlotte was teaching me some fighting skills."

"So she can teach you how to fight but I can't" Demetri complained and I laughed.

"Yes because she actually teaches me instead of just attacking me."

"Everyone has their own ways of teaching," he replied, "I can't talk any longer, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going after a new born army with Jane and the others and I won't have service."

"ok," I said, "be careful."

"You too," he replied then yelled at Felix, "I have to go. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied and the line went dead. I walked down stairs to walk in on Peter and Charlotte in the middle of a make out session.

"Umm..." I said and they looked at me and quickly broke apart.

"Hay girl," Peter smiled and sat down on the couch while Charlotte fixed her hair.

"So how does this work?" I asked sitting by Charlotte on another couch.

"Well," Peter said, "how it works for me is I have to think about something or someone to get my feelings." I nodded and he continued, "after a while the feelings just came to me even if I wasn't thinking about something."

"Ok," I said, "so I just think about something?" Peter nodded and pulled out a deck of playing cards.

"Let's pay Texas Holdem," he said, "this will help you build up your skill."

"How?" I asked confused and Charlotte answered.

"You think about your hand and if you're anything like my cheating mate, then you will get a good or bad feeling about your hand." Peter rolled his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Sounds like fun." I said and Peter dealt the cards.

After several rounds of Texas Holdem, I decided that Peter and Charlotte would want some time alone. I went up to my room and laid on my bed while grabbing a book. When moans and growls echoed through the house I got up and left to the barn on the other side of the property. I jumped onto the roof and laid down watching the stars. After a while I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift.

_I dug my nails into Demetri's shoulders as he growled loudly. The bed sheets were torn and the head board was broken. At some point we ended up on the floor, but I was too distracted to notice. I screamed when my orgasm hit me yet again and Demetri followed with a loud growl. Demetri rolled over, pulling out of me, and I laid on top of him. _

_ "I think I'm going to need a new bed." Demetri said a little breathless and I laughed. _

_ "For the record," I replied, "that was all you." He chuckled and rolled on top of me. _

_ "I've been waiting a long time to be with my mate." He said then kissed me deeply. _

_ "Hay how about you too get out of that room and help out with patrolling!" Felix's voice boomed from the other side of the door. Demetri growled loudly at Felix and I chuckled. I heard laughing on the other side of the door then another knock came. _

_ "Demetri," Aro's voice came, "you have duties to perform and I'd like to speak with Chloe." I froze and couldn't hide the panic on my face. Demetri sighed and helped me up off the floor. _

_ "Yes sir." He said and we heard everyone walk away. Demetri turned to me with a warm smile. _

_ "Don't worry," he said, "you'll be alright." I nodded and he sighed, "I'll walk to his office." I nodded and turned to grab my cloths. We got dressed in record time and left for Aro's office. When we reached the doors Demetri gave me an encouraging smile and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door._

_ "Come in Chloe." Aro said. I entered the office trying to calm my nerves. Aro was sitting at his desk working on paper work. He looked up at me and smiled then motioned at the chair on the other side of his desk. I sat down and Aro leaned back in his seat with a smile. _

_ "You kids are so lucky you don't have to do all this paper work," he said with an exhausted sigh, "it gets tiring." _

_ "I wouldn't know," I said, "I've never done paper work." Aro smiled and I shifted in my seat._

_ "I have to confess that I enjoyed watching how your relationship with Demetri slowly evolved. You two are a very cute couple." I smiled looking at my hands. _

_ "Thanks." I muttered not knowing what else to say. _

_ "I heard that you will be leaving for a while." He said and I nodded looking up at him. He stood up and walked around his desk and sat on the edge of the desk. _

_ "While I fully approve of what you want," he said, "I want to make sure that you will be safe. If something were to happen to you, then we could lose Demetri to grief." I pursed my lips together and nodded._

_ "I'll stay safe." I said and he smiled a little._

_ "I'm sure you will, but the sooner you return to Demetri the better it will be for all of us." He patted my shoulder, "Besides, Raven has become quite fond of you." I smiled at him then thought of something._

_ "Can I ask you something?" I said and he nodded. _

_ "Well, when I come back; what will I do?" Aro sighed and went and sat back in his chair. _

_ "I don't see you fighting my dear," he said, "and I know Demetri will throw a fit if I put you in that situation." Aro leaned back in his seat, "Most of the time, I would just say you live here and that's it. However, I'm sure I can find things for you to do if you don't want to stay trapped in this place." I smiled at him._

_ "Thank you sir." I said and he nodded. The door opened and Caius and Marcus walked in. I quickly stood up to leave, but was stopped when Aro stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. _

_ "Brothers," he said brightly, "this is the girl we've been waiting for; Demetri's mate." I shifted as they looked at me. Caius looked me over then nodded with no emotion on his face. _

_ "It's nice to meet you Chloe," Marcus said with a smile and I smile back. _

_ "Hello sir." I said and Aro patted my shoulder. _

_ "Thank you for coming Chloe," Aro said, "I must speak with my brothers now." I nodded and bowed then left. _

_ "She's pretty." I heard Caius mutter when I was outside. I smiled and ran down the hall only to run into Riley and Seth. _

_ "There she is," Riley smirked, "the girl who I've heard got a lot of action last night." I looked down embarrassed and he laughed. _

_ "Guess you weren't good enough for her Riley." Seth teased and I smiled at him. He stepped forward and brushed my hair off my shoulders to reveal Demetri's mark. _

_ "He's defiantly determined to make sure everyone knows that you're off limits." Seth said and I rolled my eyes. _

_ "You have no idea." I said and they laughed. _

_ "Well we need to go." Riley said and gave me a huge. Seth pulled me into a huge hug then kissed me on the cheek before they took off. I watched them leave while smiling brightly. When I turned around I nearly jumped out of my skin. Demetri was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was looking past me where Riley and Seth disappeared; I noticed that he looked at little angry. _

_ "Hay." I said and he looked at me. Yup defiantly angry._

_ "Why did he kiss you?" Demetri demanded and I rolled my eyes. _

_ "It was just a kiss on the cheek," I said, "and before you go getting any ideas; Seth and Riley are like brothers to me, there's no competition." _

_ "I would hope so," he said pulling me to him, "because I would win." He kissed me and I moaned in his mouth. He turned us around and pushed me against the wall and I gasped by the roughness. His kiss became more demanding and I could tell it was because of jealously. I internally sighed and allowed him have his way. His hands started to lift up my shirt when someone whistled. Demetri broke the kiss and we looked over to see Felix and Jane standing there watching us. They both looked very amused and I hid my face in Demetri's chest. _

_ "Please don't let us interrupt." Felix said and Demetri growled._

_ "Hay don't give us that look," Jane said, "you're in the hall not a bedroom, so how about you move somewhere more private." _

_ "Fine." Demetri muttered and pulled me away from the wall. He picked me up and quickly walked away. I looked over his shoulder at Jane who was watching us. When our eyes met she smiled and winked at me and I just stared at her in shock. Jane was one confusing vampire._

Footsteps brought me from my thoughts and I stood up and looked around. I didn't see anything and the footsteps stopped. I felt a presence behind me and quickly turned around. My eyes widened and I gasped because of who was standing on the roof with me.

**Author's Note: **

**Cliffhanger :)**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Nick**

**(Demetri's POV)**

I laid down on my bed when I got back from tracking down that newborn army. We never found the creator and none of the newborns knew who turned them. I found this to be very strange because with army that size, one newborn would know who turned them. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Chloe has only been gone for a week, but it feels like it has been a hundred years. I stepped out of the shower and, after getting dressed, I grabbed my cell phone only to see that I had five missed calls from Peter. I panicked and quickly called him back.

"Finally," Peter's voice sounded on the other line, "I was beginning to think that you were dead."

"What's going on?" I demanded, "is Chloe ok?"

"She's fine," he paused for several seconds before continuing, "did she ever talk about a guy named Nick?" he asked I was taken aback.

"Yes," I finally said, "he was her friend when she was human. Chloe told me that he moved to Paris a few months after she was turned. Why?"

"Well he's not human anymore and he showed up a couple days ago. Him and Chloe have been hanging out and 'catching up,' since he got here." I just barely held back a growl.

"Why is he there?" I hissed trying to remind myself that he was just her friend.

"Don't know," he said then paused again, "hold on let me get out of hearing range." I heard him running then a minute later he stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked and he sighed.

"Listen I don't want to worry just yet," he said, "but I can't get a feeling on this kid. I can't decided if he's dangerous or not."

"I'm coming over." I said quickly and he protested.

"Just stay there Demetri," he said, "I won't let them out of my sight and I'll keep you updated. Also don't let her know that I told you, I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Just keep me updated." I muttered and hung up. It worried my that Peter couldn't get a feeling on this guy, so I went to the one person that could help.

"Raven, Alec." I said knocking on Raven's door, "can I come in?" I heard Alec growl and Raven laughed.

"Hold on," Raven said.

"Why can't he come back later?" Alec complained.

"Be nice Alec," Raven scolded and I smirked. A minute later Raven opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hello Demetri," she smiled and allowed me to enter the room. Alec was sitting on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned. He glared darkly at me and I winked at him.

"Mind telling us why you're interrupted us?" Alec hissed and I sat down on the couch.

"It's about Chloe." I said and Alec rolled his eyes.

"You're bothering us because you're having troubles with your mate." Alec growled and Raven slapped the top of his head making him cuss under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked sitting by me. I told her about Nick and my conversation with Peter.

"I was just wondering if you could tell that he's dangerous." I finished and she got blank look on her face. The look soon turned to confusion and eventually she looked at me.

"I can't tell," she muttered and Alec came to sit by her looking confused, "My vision isn't clear."

"I should go." I muttered standing up and Raven grabbed my hand.

"Peter said he will keep an eye on him, so don't worry for now." She paused, "but you might want to inform Aro about this in case you do need to leave." I nodded and left. I was half way down the hall when Alec stopped me.

"If it's really worrying you," he said, "why not call Edward? He could get some answers for you."

"I think I'll wait for now." I said with a sigh.

"Well keep me posted," he said and I stopped to look at him, "I mean if something does happen I'll help." I nodded at him then walked away.

It's only been a day since Peter called and there hasn't been any news. I was sitting in the garden trying to relax when Alec came running up to me.

"We have to get to Texas." He said grabbing me and I panicked. I didn't question him, instead I followed him as top speed.

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

"So who turned you?" I asked Nick as we sat on a roof; he shrugged.

"Don't know," He said and I got the feeling he was lying, but I didn't say anything.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked quickly changing the topic. I told him about my time with the Volturi, but left out Demetri. My hair was covering his bite mark and he hasn't seen it yet. I had the strange feeling that I shouldn't tell him; not unless Demetri was here.

"What have you been up too?" I asked when I was done talking. Again, he shrugged.

"Noting much." The conversation ended with that. I sighed and laid back on the roof to look at the stars. Nick has been here for a week now and I was extremely surprised and happy to see him. However, I couldn't help but feel like something has changed and it made me uncomfortable.

"How was Paris?" I asked looking at him.

"Fine," he said looking out over the property, "until I got turned."

"I like being a Vampire." I said and he sighed.

"So do I," he replied then looked at me with a smile.

"Do you have a coven?" I asked and he instantly became guarded.

"No." he said and looked away, I sat up and glared at him.

"What's with all the secrecy?" I asked, more like demanded.

"I'm not keeping any secrets." He said and laid down on the roof with his arms behind his head. I sighed and laid next to him. We spent the next couple hours pointing out stars and shapes. At some time he started to ask me about the Volturi and I became uncomfortable.

"Why do you want to know about them so badly?" I asked sitting up to look at him.

"I'm just curious." He said sitting up as well.

"Well their doors are open to everyone," I said, "if you're so curious then just go there." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ok, Fine," he said, "I'm just try to figure out why you went there when it's their fault that you were turned at such a young age."

"I didn't mind," I said, "and I went there because it's hard to get bored in that castle." He huffed and looked at me with a little anger in his eyes.

"The Volturi aren't good people Chloe," he said, "they're daemons." I stood up and he quickly followed.

"They're my friends." I hissed, "Felix, Demetri, Riley, Seth, Renata, and Heidi." I said, "they're all my friends; Even Jane and Alec." Nick grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"They're nothing but heartless monsters," he hissed, "they kill off covens just for fun." I freed myself from him.

"Who told you that?" I hissed, "they only kill covens that break the laws." Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him with a growl. His sudden movement made my hair move back.

"What lies did they tell you?" He hissed. He glanced at my neck and noticed Demetri's mark. Nick growled and glared at me.

"Whose mark is that?" he demanded and I tried to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go Nick," I said trying to break free, but his grip tightened to the point where it hurt.

"Who Chloe?" he demanded and I didn't respond; he growled louder.

"Demetri!" he hissed, "you gave yourself to that monster?!"

"He's not a monster," I said still struggling, "none of them are. Please let me go; you're hurting me."

"They've blinded you Chloe," he hissed, "they're just using you; especially Demetri." I whimpered in pain and in the next second Peter had his hand around Nick's neck.

"Release her boy," he hissed and Charlotte appeared right next to me.

"Stay out of this," Nick hissed not releasing me. Suddenly Peter gasped and fell to the ground. Charlotte ran over to him and glared at Nick.

"What the hell did you do?" she hissed and Nick smirked.

"Just took away all his strength," he said, "don't worry it only last for a few hours."

"Nick stop this," I said digging my nails into is arm.

"No," he growled, "I'm taking you away until you come to your sense about the Volturi."

"Just try it boy." I heard a growl from behind me. I turned to see Demetri and Alec glaring at Nick. Suddenly, Nick pulled me to him and wrapped a hand around my neck; making Demetri growl.

"Back off or I'll kill her." Nick hissed and I tried to struggle. Demetri tried to take a step towards us, but when Nick tightened his hold; Demetri back off. I was scared, but not because of my situation. I was scared because I've never seen Demetri look so deadly. I noticed black mist coming out of Alec's hands and Nick growled.

"Don't even think about it witch boy." He hissed backing up with me. My finger nails were digging into his arm that was holding my neck. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm and in the next second, Nick's hold on me vanished. I gasped and within seconds I was in Demetri's arms. I looked behind me to see Nick and Jasper fighting. They disappeared into the forest that was behind the farm. Alec rushed after them and I tried to struggle in Demetri's arms.

"Don't kill him," I begged.

"He's dangerous Chloe," Demetri said picking me up and walking me into the house with Peter and Charlotte right behind us. Peter laid on the couch cussing under his breath and Demetri sat me down on the other couch.

"No he's my friend." I argued and he growled a little.

"He tried to kill you," he hissed, "on top of it he's part of a coven that's trying to over throw the Volturi." That made me stop struggling and I looked at Demetri's eyes, which were slowly turning back to red.

"I-" I started, "I didn't know." Demetri sighed and cupped my cheek.

"This is why I didn't want you to leave." We looked up at Jasper and Alec who had just walked into the house.

"He got away." Alec muttered and Jasper sighed looking at Peter who was trying to sit up. Demetri nodded and stood up.

"We will go back to Volterra tomorrow to inform the Ancients about this." Jasper nodded and I looked at him confused.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Jasper," I said, "but why are you here?"

"Peter called me yesterday saying he had a really bad feeling and might need help," he shrugged, "plus this is my farm. I don't like having dangerous vampires here." I nodded and let Demetri dragged me out of the room and up to my bed room. He closed and locked the door while I sat on the bed.

"Damn it Chloe," he said running a hand through his hair, "this is what I meant."

"I wasn't hurt." I said looking at the ground.

"No," he growled making me jump, "you were almost killed; if Jasper didn't arrive when he did who knows what would've happened."

"Nick wasn't going to kill me." I argued and he glared.

"No," he hissed, "he was going to kidnap you; that makes me feel much better." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"I didn't know that he going to do this." I said standing up and walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. He didn't respond at first, but after a minute he sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You have no idea how worried I was." He murmured resting his cheek on the top of my head. I smiled up at him and then pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled against my lips and kissed me back. Suddenly Demetri broke the kiss and stumbled backwards. I tried to reach for him when a hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. The last thing I saw was Demetri fall to the ground then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I do love you**

**(Demetri's POV)**

"Demetri!" a voice said panicked as I slowly regained consciousness. I opened my eyes to find Heidi hovering over me looking worried. I sat up slowly feeling like I had no energy; I noticed that I was lying in a bed. I looked around to see that I was in the room Chloe was staying in.

"What happened?" I asked then remembered seeing Nick grab Chloe, "Where's Chloe?" I asked panicked looking around the room.

"We're not sure," Heidi said looking upset, "you've been out for three days. Alec called Aro and told him what happened and that Chloe was missing. We rushed over here to find you unconscious. Alec and Jasper tried to go after Chloe and that vampire, but lost them." I tried to stand up only to have Heidi place a hand on my shoulder.

"You're in no shape to go after her right now Demetri," she said and I growled.

"Let me go Heidi," I hissed, "I have to go after her before she gets hurt."

"They won't hurt her." Aro said walking into the room with his brothers, "if anything they're going to use her as bait."

"I should still go after her." I said and Aro shook his head.

"Not until we can figure out what's going on." He said and I huffed.

"Here," Heidi said handing me a glass of blood which I gladly took. After drinking, I could feel my strength slowly coming back, but I didn't have enough energy to track Chloe. Heidi helped Me walk downstairs where the Cullens, nomads, and my coven were gathered. Peter looked beyond angry as he glared at a wall while his mate patter his shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Heidi asked when I sat down on the couch. Aro sighed and looked at his brothers for suggestions.

"Jacob and the others are scouting the area to see if they can find anything." Edward said.

"We should inform Athena and Damien about what's happening," Marcus said, "they will want to help." Aro nodded and looked at Felix who walked out while pulling out his phone. Vladimir and Stefan walked into the room. Vladimir stood by Heidi while Stefan walked over to Renata.

"Who ever took her," Vladimir said, "he was good at covering up his tracks." He looked at me, "can you find your mate Demetri?" I glared at him then shook my head.

"Whatever we're going to do," Caius said, "we should do it before this gets out of hand." Aro and Marcus agreed.

**(Chloe's POV)**

I woke up slowly and when I opened my eyes I noticed that I was in a large bedroom. I quickly sat up remembering what had happened. I ran to the door only to find that there was a locked metal gate in front of the room door. I sighed and looked around to see that the windows also had metal bars on them. I froze when I heard voices on the other side of the door.

"You kidnapped the tracker's mate?!" an Angry voice hissed, "why not just tell the Volturi where we are while you're at it!"

"They won't attack us as long as we have her." I heard Nick say, "besides she's more important than you think."

"To you," the voice hissed, "she's your responsibility now. I sure hope you have a plan to keep the Volturi from attacking us."

"Whatever," Nick huffed and I heard footsteps walk away. I ran over to the bed and sat down when I heard the door knob turn. Nick walked in a second later with a glass of blood in his hand.

"You're awake," he smiled walking over to me, "here." He handed me the glass of blood. I glared at him and refused to take the glass making him sigh. He set the glass on the side table and crossed his arms.

"Where am I?" I demanded, "and where's Demetri?"

"Demetri is back at that farm," he replied, "and you're safe." I continued to glare at him.

"I was safe with Demetri," I hissed, "until you kidnapped me." Nick growled a little.

"Why can't you see that the Volturi are monsters Chloe," he hissed, "they're just using you like they do with all their other guards. They're not a coven. The ancients are just using everyone there."

"You're right," I hissed, "they're not a coven, they're a family. The ancients care about everyone there. They help us and take care of us. Everyone there is there by their own will and anyone can leave at anytime."

"Clearly you've lost your senses," He hissed, "I'm sure you will change your mind though."

"I know that you and your coven are trying to start a war and overthrow the Volturi," I hissed and he froze, "so who's the dangerous one now? I can guarantee that you will lose because despite what the Volturi have done; they're keeping order in our world and that's what people like." Nick rolled his eyes and looked at the door where another vampire walked in.

"Nick," he hissed, "why the hell did you take the tracker's mate?!" I glared at him. I guess word gets out fast when an elite guard finds a mate. I wondered if I'd be better off staying here than coming across one of Demetri's admirers.

"They won't attack us if we threaten to kill her Conner," Nick huffed, "don't worry."

"We're still out numbered," Conner hissed, "even with your gift, we wouldn't be able to hold them off."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Nick asked, "even if we had a huge army; the elite guard could easily kill us off." Conner looked me over then walked out with Nick right behind him. I growled and flopped back onto the bed glaring at the ceiling. I really hope Demetri is alright. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift to a time when I was with Demetri in the garden.

_I was sitting in the garden reading when Demetri sat by me with a huff. He stretched out his long legs and crossed his arms. I was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt, so I could sit crossed legged on the bench. I kept my attention on my book, hoping he would just leave. Ever since he pretty much forced me to tell him about my childhood; I kept my distance from him. _

_ "When I was a child," he said, "the best stories were the ones your parents told you." _

_ "Good for you." I said not looking up form my book. He muttered something under his breath and looked out at the garden. _

_ "Would you like to play a game?" he asked and I shook my head. _

_ "I'm busy reading." I said._

_ "Come on," he grabbed my book and I glared at him, "you have all the time in the world to read." _

_ "And I'm using some of that time," I said trying to grab my book back. He held it out of my reach while smirking. _

_ "I'll give you your book back if you hang out with me." He said and I sighed. _

_ "Fine," I said, "what do you want to do?" Demetri smiled then grabbed my hand and walked us to the garage. He walked over to a black Lamborghini Murcielago and opened the passenger door for me. I sighed and got into the car and a second later he was in the driver's seat. Demetri took off and turned on some classic Italian music. _

_ "Were are we going?" I asked and he smiled. _

_ "Aquarium of Genoa." He replied, "the largest Aquarium in Italy. It's a two hour drive though." I sighed trying to hide the fact that I was excited. I looked out the window at the passing landscapes while Demetri drove lord knows how fast. It was eight in the morning when we left and when we parked at the Aquarium, it was about eleven. Demetri led us into the large building and I was amazed by how cool it was. _

_ We spent the whole day in the Aquarium and Demetri told me about all the fish there and I realized that he's smarter then he leads people to believe. We left the Aquarium when it closed and explored the town. _

_ "Better than reading?" Demetri teased as we walked down a shopping mall. _

_ "Demetri!" A bright voice said and we turned to see the source. A vampire in her early twenties walked over to us and threw her arms around Demetri, who looked extremely uncomfortable. She was a couple inches taller than me with long dark brown hair. She was extremely beautiful and I felt a little jealous. _

_ "Nichole," Demetri said with no emotion. Nichole stepped back and smiled a slutty smile. _

_ "It's been a long time," she said, "how are you?" _

_ "Fine." Demetri said and she nodded. This girl flirted with him clearly trying to get noticed; she was also oblivious to my presence. _

_ "So there's an awesome club just a couple blocks away," she said in a flirty tone, "want to come dancing with me?" I held back my eye roll when she said this._

_ "Sorry," Demetri said grabbing my hand, "but me and Chloe must be heading home now." Nichole finally looked at me and gave me the coldest glare. _

_ "Well maybe when you're done babysitting." She said, "we can hang out." _

_ "I'm not babysitting," he said calmly, "I'm hanging out with this girl who means more to me than you do." Her mouth fell open and I held back a laugh. _

_ "Goodbye Nichole." Demetri nodded then pulled me away. We walked to the car in silence and once he drove us out of town, I spoke._

_ "So who was she?" I asked and he scoffed. _

_ "Nichole one of my 'admirers,' as Heidi would say." He paused, "ever since she met me at a ball; she's been trying to get me in bed. She's one of many women who've been trying to get me to claim them as a mate." _

_ "Oh," I said and looked back out the window and he sighed. _

_ "It's like living the life of a celebrity," he said softly, "no one care about what you have to say, they just want to be with you because you're rich, famous, and admired by tons of people." _

_ "I care about what you say," I said and he looked at me shocked, "even when you interrupt my personal time." He laughed and turned on the radio. _

_ "I guess I just enjoy annoying you." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. _

It's been at least four days since I've been here and Nick has come every day to try and talk to me. I refused to speak to him; he wasn't the Nick I became friends with several years ago. I do remember Demetri telling me that sometimes people change when they're turned; it all depends on who turned them.

"Why can't we just have a normal conversation like we used to Chloe?" Nick asked while he sat in a chair.

"Lets see," I said looking at him from my seat on the bed, "you threatened to kill me, you attacked my friends, you attacked my mate, then you kidnapped me. Why would I want to even look at you?" Nick glared at me then sighed.

"I see your point," he said, "but I'm protecting you form the Volturi, so no harm done."

"I don't need protection," I hissed, "especially from my own coven."

"What about Athena and Damien?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I still see them," I said, "and they supported my decision on going to Volterra. I wasn't planning on staying there for very long, just long enough to learn some things and make some friends."

"And you've done all that," he said, "so what are you going to do?"

"I was staying with Peter and his mate to learn how to use my gift," I replied.

"And after that where were you going to go?"

"Back to Volterra." I replied and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he hisses, "to be with Demetri?" I didn't respond and he stood up.

"He's just using you Chloe," he hissed, "he doesn't love you and when he gets bored with you, he'll discard you."

"He wouldn't do that," I hissed trying not to show how much his words hurt.

"Yes he will," Nick said walking out to leave then he turned to me, "what do I have to do to get you to trust me?" I thought for a few minutes.

"Let me go," I said, "or don't harm Demetri and the rest of the Volturi." Nick rolled his eyes and walked out.

**(Nick's POV) **

I walked out of the room Chloe was in and walked down the hall only to come across Conner. I couldn't stand Conner, but since our maker died; he became the coven leader.

"I have an idea." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"The only way the Volturi will be able to find us is with the tracker's talent," he said and I huffed.

"So?"

"So the only way to stall the Volturi is by killing the tracker." He said, "and since we have his mate it would be very easy to trap him." I thought for a minute. If we killed Demetri then Chloe will never talk to me again, and her usefulness to Conner would run out. The last thing I wanted was Chloe to hate me; besides, I trusted her more than I trusted my own coven.

"That would only provoke the Volturi," I said, "and the Egyptian coven as well. We don't need Amun coming after us on top of the Volturi."

"What do you suggest then?" he asked stopping to look at me.

"We make him a prisoner," I said, "with my gift he wouldn't be able to fight us."

"And where will he stay?" he asked. This was the part I really hated.

"With his mate." I muttered. Maybe spending time trapped with Demetri will make Chloe see that he doesn't care about her.

"Fine," Conner said walking away, "it's your idea so good luck." I glared at him then turned away.

**(Demetri's POV)**

I was pacing in the living room and the people around me watched with slight amusement. I could understand why they're a little amused; after all I'm well known for being the calm one in the Volturi. I guess it just must be interesting to see me so impatient. Aro and his brothers decided to just wait until we received word from Chloe's kidnappers. They knew that they would try and use her against us in some way. I hated the idea, but I had to go along with it. I could tell that Chloe was somewhere in Canada and could tell that she hasn't been harmed; which relaxed me a little.

"We have something," Aro said walking in the room looking upset.

"What is it?" I asked and he sighed.

"A letter," he said looking a piece of paper, "saying that Chloe will be unharmed only if you become their prisoner as well."

"What happens if he doesn't agree?" Marcus asked and Aro didn't respond.

"I'll go." I said and Caius stood up quickly.

"Absolutely not," he hissed at me then turned to Aro, "we need him to help us fight when the time comes." I was about to say something; but, to my surprise, Alec stepped forward.

"We could still win without Demetri," he said, "I think he'd be better off being close to his mate if a fight breaks out. That way he can protect her; plus we will have someone on the inside."

"And how do we know that they won't just kill him and Chloe," Caius snapped at his son-in law.

"They won't." Peter said making us all look at him, "I could tell that Nick cares about Chloe. I have a feeling he won't do anything that will upset her." Arguments started up on what should be done. Aro just stood there thinking while listening to the bickering vampires. Finally, he sighed and called everyone one to order.

"Demetri," he said turning to me when everyone went silent, "you may go, just be careful." I nodded extremely thankful that he sided with Alec. It took me only two seconds to find Chloe's location and I took off. When I left I could hear Caius arguing with Aro, but didn't care.

I reached the border of Canada when I started to feel weak. A second later I saw Nick appear with another Vampire. I leaned against a tree to keep from falling as I glared at that damn boy.

"He's your responsibility now Nick." The other vampire said then ran off. Nick walked over to me and grabbed my throat.

"I should kill you for what you did to Chloe." He hissed and I couldn't hold back the confusion on my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked feeling my strength fade by the minute.

"You're the reason why she was turned," he hissed, "you and the damn Volturi." I huffed and glared at him.

"Chloe already knew she was going to be turned," I hissed, "Athena and Damien had plans to turn her when she was in her twenties. However a nomad came to the Volturi and informed us about her. I was willing to wait until she was twenty, but my orders were to only give her a week." Nick looked a little surprised and I continued, "I also helped Chloe when she was younger; if it wasn't for me, she'd probably be dead or living in the foster system."

"Why did you help her?" he asked glaring at me, "why would help a human? What was in it for you?"

"Nothing," I hissed, "the girl needed help and I gave her what she needed." Nick growled at me and I felt the last of my strength disappear.

"You have other motives," he hissed, "and I'm going to find out what they are. I don't believe that you love her; you're just using her." I stared at the kid in front of me. What was his problem? I did love Chloe, and last time I check; I didn't realize that she was the girl I helped until I started to talk to her. I felt his hand tighten on my throat and used what strength I had left to speak.

"You kill me and Chloe will never look at you again." I said before loosing consciousness. When I started to wake up, I was being walked down a hall and I could pick up Chloe scent, which made me relax.

**(Chloe's POV) **

I was lying on the bed when the door opened again. I looked up just in time to see Nick Pushing Demetri into the room. I quickly ran over to Demetri and helped him over to the bed.

"Before you go getting any ideas tracker," Nick hissed, "I don't intend on giving your full strength back, so you won't be able to escape." With a one last glare, he left while locking the door.

"Are you ok?" Demetri asked sitting up a little looking over me. I laughed a little and sat next to him.

"I should be asking you that." I said and a small smile formed on his lips. He sat up and gave me a quick kiss before he had to lie back down. I laid next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What happens now?" I asked and he sighed.

"Don't know," he said, "I'm just glad you're safe." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. When I broke the kiss he pouted a little.

"I sure wish I had my strength right now." He said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"We're prisoner and you're thinking about sex," I said, "that makes me feel so much better." He chuckled a little and pulled me back down for another kiss. Eventually I broke the kiss and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know I love," he said after a moment of silence and I looked up at him confused.

"I know," I said, "what's wrong?" He sighed and touched my cheek.

"Nick thinks I'm using you," he admitted and I huffed.

"Nick's lost it." I said and he sighed.

"He truly has," Demetri said, "I do love you, but how do you feel?" I thought for a moment and sighed.

"I love you too," I admitted, "I just feel like we moved forward a little quickly." Demetri nodded.

"I'll blame that on the vampire instinct," he smirked and I laughed, "what do you want to do then?" he asked looking at me.

"I think we should get to know each other better." I said.

"Well I think I know you very well." He replied with a dirty smirk and I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow," he said then sighed, "I guess I asked for that." We fell into silence for a long time and I could tell he was thinking about something.

"Do you still want to be my mate Chloe?" he asked after a while. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Would I have let you bite me if I didn't want to be yours?" I asked and he smiled sitting up.

"I guess not," he said, "so that's a yes?" he asked and I nodded.

"I love you enough to be your mate," I said, "and we will have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"I agree." He said then kissed me deeply. Some of his strength must have come back because he pushed me onto the bed and hovered over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his. He groaned lowly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ti amo," **(I love you)** Demetri murmerred breaking the kiss for a second. I smiled and brought his lips back to mine.

"Don't they give you anything to do?" Demetri asked as he sat in a chair whlie I looked out the window.

"Nope," I replied and went to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"This sucks," he said, "we can't even have sex." I rolled my eyes. The night Demetri got here, we were close to losing our clothing; but Nick walked in and forbid us from doing those activites. I galred at him as he walked out and Demetri agreed to his terms.

_"We don't want to anger our captors," he said when Nick left, "we'll just have to go along with everything unil Aro decides to make his move."_

"What do you want to do then?" I asked and he sighed. Our current position reminded me of the first time he took me to his room and made me tell him about my childhood. I looked at the book shelve and got up to grab a book.

"Would you like me to read to you?" Demetri asked and I smiled. I sat in his lap while he wrapped one arm around me and held the book with his free hand. The book I pick up was Sense & Sensibility by Jane Austen. I fell in love with how Demetri read the book. I didn't usually like to be read to, even as a child; but there was something about Demetri's voice that made me like him reading to me. Towards the middle of the book, Nick walked in with a glass of blood.

"Here," he said setting the blood on the table by us. He glared at Demetri who returned the look.

"Why only one glass?" I asked and Nick turned around to walk out.

"Guess you'll have to fight over it." He said and closed the door.

"I hate that boy." Demetri growled and handed me the glass of blood which I gladly accepted. After calming down, Demetri continued to read and I handed him the glass. He smiled and forced me to drink the rest of the blood which I had saved for him. After a couple minutes of arguing with him, I gave in and finished the glass.

"I'd rather you have the blood," he said putting the glass back on the table, "I have more than experience going without blood than you do."

"I didn't mind sharing," I muttered and he chuckled.

"Sarò bene piccolino," **(I will be fine)** he said and I sighed.

"So," I said then trailed off and he raised an eye brow.

"So?" he copied my tone.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Always."

"Ok so I acted annoyed when you spoke to me in Latin that night," I said, " but I actually loved it, even if I couldn't understand you." Demetri smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Glad you appreciate the dead language." He said then went deep into thought. I played with his coat button while he thought.

"Subito cecidit vobis, ut maneat vobiscum in aeternum Nunc cogito." He finally murmured in Latin; I smiled and looked up at him.

"Translation please?" I said and he smiled.

"Mi sono innamorata di te in modo imprevisto, ma ora ho intenzione di essere con voi per sempre." **(I fell for you unexpectedly, but now I plan to be with you for forever).** He said in Italian. I smiled brightly and kissed him. I heard the book fall to the ground and he grabbed my neck with the hand that held the book. I moaned when he slipped his tong into my mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled.

"I will get you out of here safely," he said seriously and I smiled. I wanted to say that 'we will get out of here safely,' but I knew he would just argue. Demetri leaned down and nibbled my neck where his mark was making me giggle like a little girl.

**(Nick's POV)**

I watched from the room next to where Chloe and Demetri were. There was a two way mirror that connected the two rooms together so we can watch prisoners. I expected them to be fighting by now, especially over the blood. However, I was shocked when Demetri forced her to drink the blood. I expected him to take it so he would have the strength to fight when the time came.

I watched as Chloe said something and he raised an eyebrow. Chloe said something to him and he went deep into thought for several minutes. Chloe played with a button on his jacket looked completely relaxed. After a while Demetri said something making Chloe look at him confused. She responded in some way and he spoke again with a small smile. Whatever he said made Chloe smile brightly and kiss him. Demetri dropped the book and placed that hand on the back of her neck.

Demetri broke the kiss and said something to Chloe making her smile a little. I watched as he leaned down and nibbled her neck where his mark was, making her giggle. Conner walked into the room and took one glance at them then looked at me.

"So now that we have the tracker," he said, "what do we do now?" I shrugged and looked at him,

"You're the leader." I said and he thought. A smile touched his lips as he thought of something.

"We could use him to find out where the Volturi are," he said, "we can ambush them taking them by surprise." I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think he will help you?" I asked.

"Oh I think he will," he said, "when the life of his mate is on the line." I glared at him as he walked out of the room. I looked back at Demetri and Chloe. Chloe was squirming and laughing while he tickled her. I walked out of the room and caught up with Conner.

"Remind me again why you want to kill off the Volturi." I said and he looked at me.

"They're evil," he said, "or did you forget that they killed Fane, our mentor and creator." I remembered, but I also remembered that he would disappear for weeks with no explanation.

"Did he do something to provoke the Volturi?" I asked and he stopped and glared at me.

"No," he hissed, "Fane didn't do anything and the Volturi went and kill him. Or did you forget that?" I paused and watched him walk away. As far as I knew, Fane didn't break any laws; he told us that he was just traveling and trying to find coven members. When he never came back we asked around to see if anyone saw him and found out that the Volturi killed him; however, they didn't know what his crime was.

"I didn't forget." I muttered. I trusted Fane because he did save me from a newborn vampire; and like Conner, I vowed to kill those who wrongfully killed him. My only dilemma was Chloe, I didn't want her to get involved in this; I defiantly didn't want her to get killed. I let out a frustrated sigh and ran out of the house to hunt. I was in the middle of the forest when I was caught off guard. Before I could react, black mist surrounded me and I lost my senses.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: My Best Friend **

**(Nick's POV)**

When my senses came back I was being restrained by Alec and Felix. I tried to use my gift on them, but nothing happened. I looked up to see that Cullen girl and her mind reader mate. Aro and the Ancients were standing with them with Jane, Renata, and Heidi. I looked to my right to see the nomads form the farm and the rest of the Cullens.

"Where are you keeping Chloe and Demetri?" Aro asked and I snapped my eyes to him.

"Why would I tell you?" I hissed, "I'm not saying anything to you murders." Aro narrowed his eyes at me and it was Marcus who spoke.

"Why do you despise us so?" he asked calmly, "we haven't done anything to you."

"You murdered my maker," I hissed, "Fane." They all held an understanding look and I heard Alec grown right next to me. I also noticed that Vladimir, Stefan, and Caius held a look of anger.

"What are your connections to that vampire?" Aro demanded and I looked back at him.

"I already told you," I hissed, "he's my maker and you murdered him."

"No," Vladimir hissed, "he's the murdered and a kidnapper." I looked at him confused and he continued; "he murdered his own coven members thousands of years ago and kidnapped Caius's daughters; he also allowed her to starve while she was in captivity."

"I don't believe you." I hissed and Alec growled.

"Answer my question," Aro said, "where are Demetri and Chloe."

"I'm not going to tell you." I hissed and Alec's hold on me tightened. I wasn't going to tell them were Chloe was; I'm not letting her go back to these murders. She's going to see that Demetri is using her.

"Is that what you think?" the mind reader asked and I cussed under my breath, "you think that they're using her?"

"Yes," I hissed, "I know that you're using her. Demetri doesn't love her and he has other motives; I'll prove it." Aro raised an eyebrow at me and the others looked very confused.

"Demetri doesn't have other motives," Marcus spoke, "he truly does love Chloe." I growled and looked at the mind reader's mate. I needed to make her lose her concentration so I could use my gift.

"I sure hope that half-breed of yours is being protected," I smirked darkly at her, "I'd hate for my coven to accidently come across her." It worked, her concentration waved and I sent out a wave of my give. Everyone froze and I felt Felix and Alec's hold on me loosen. I broke free and ran off. I circled around an area to throw them off my scent when the effects of my gift wears off; then I ran back to the house. Conner was standing by the doorway waiting for me.

"Where were you?" he hissed and I glared at him.

"The Volturi are onto us." I said and he let out a growl. I followed him into the house as he stomped down the hall.

"This is your fault," he hissed, "we're out of time now. We have to use the tracker." I hesitated, but didn't say anything.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked and he smirked.

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

"How did Amun find you?" I asked Demetri as we sat on the bed facing each other.

"I remember meeting him at a ball a week before my wedding," he said, "now that I think about it, I remember telling him that I was very good at finding things. He left and I didn't see him again." Demetri paused and sighed.

"Before my wedding, I was walking around the streets of Athens looking for a place to get a drink when I came across him. He offered me a new life and I took it." Demetri smiled at me, "I don't regret that."

"That's good," I smiled. The door opened then and Nick, Conner and a couple other vampires walked in. Demetri and I got off the bed and Demetri stood in front of me glaring at them. In a split second, Demetri was being restrained by the two vampires and Conner grabbed my neck. I was turned to see Demetri, who was giving Conner a deadly glare.

"Here's the deal tracker," Conner said, "I'm letting you go. You will go to your 'master' and tell them to back off." His hold on my neck tightened and a lighter appeared in his hand, "if anyone from your coven or those who are helping you get anywhere near this place; I will kill her." I froze and looked at Demetri then Nick. Nick was staring at Conner with an unreadable expression.

"Let her go," Demetri said, "I'll stay."

"That's not what I said," Conner replied, "now my men will escort you out." When the men tried to pull Demetri away, he started to struggle and I whimpered when Conner's grip tightened on my neck. This caused Demetri to stop struggling and with one last look at me, he was drug out of the room. Conner pushed me to the ground and I caught myself on my hands. I heard the door close, but knew I wasn't alone.

"Chloe," I felt Nick place a hand on my shoulder. I sat on my legs and looked away from him.

"Go away." I hissed.

"Chloe I-" he started, but I cut him off with a growl.

"Go away Nick!" I hissed, "don't ever come near me again!" There was a moment of silence and after a few minutes, I heard him leave. I got up and lied down on the bed then buried my face in the pillow.

I don't want to be here anymore. I want Athena and Damien. I want to see the ancients. I miss Renata, Heidi, Chelsea, and Raven. I missed hearing Felix and Santiago argue about video games. I wanted to see Jamie, Seth, and Riley again. I even missed Jane and Alec's glares. I inhaled Demetri's sect and sobbed a little.

_'I should have never left,'_ I thought, _'I should've just stayed with Demetri.'_

* * *

**(Nick's POV) **

I watched Chloe sob into a pillow from the two way mirror. I sighed and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"The tracker left to go delay his coven." Conner said walking up to me and I glared at him, "What?" he asked.

"Was that really necessary?" I hissed, "why couldn't you just threaten him? You didn't have to hold that lighter to Chloe." Conner rolled his eyes.

"I was just proving my point," he said, "it encourages the tracker." We stopped in the middle of the hall and he smirked.

"Besides," he said, "I'm going to kill her either way; the tracker just doesn't know that." I froze and he walked away.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

I immediately tracked the other to find that they were closing in on the house where Chloe was. I ran faster to run into Vladimir and Stefan.

"Stop," I said quickly, "we have to stop the other from getting closer to the house or they'll kill Chloe." They nodded and we broke off to stop the others. I was greatly relieved when I sensed everyone moving away from the house.

"Demetri," Aro said coming up to me. He grabbed my hand and frowned a little.  
"We can't stall for forever," he said, "we have to attack at some point in time. I don't trust that they will keep Chloe alive."

"I don't know what to do." I said quietly and everyone nodded.

"I get the feeling," Peter said suddenly, "that we should head to the east side of the house." He paused for a few minutes and we all stared at him, "yes something is going to happen over there." We all nodded and ran off in that direction.

"What are we waiting for?" Alec asked impatiently as we stood around on a hill. I could see the lights from the house in the distance, but made no move to get closer. Peter shrugged and we fell back into silence.

After a few more hours I was about to give up, but then I heard running. We all froze in place and prepared for an attack. Suddenly Chloe came into view and I saw another vampire chasing her.

"Chloe," I said then took off ignoring the protests coming from the others. I ran past Chloe and attacked the vampire chasing her. In one movement I beheaded him and set him on fire.

"Chloe," I said running up to her while the other appeared around us. I grabbed her hands and looked her over for any injuries.

"Nick," Chloe said panicked, "Demetri you have to help Nick, please."

"What-" I started but she shook her head.

"He helped me get away and he's in trouble," she said quickly, "please Demetri." She begged. I looked at Aro who nodded hesitantly and ran off with Alec, Felix, Afton, Peter, the Cullen boys, and the Romanians right behind me.

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

I stopped crying, but continued to keep my face buried into the pillow. I didn't even move when I heard the door open.

"Chloe," Nick said grabbing my arm.

"Go away!" I hissed trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Chloe you have to get out of here or Conner will kill you." He said quickly and I stopped to look at him.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked glaring at him.

"Because I care about you more than anything else." He responded then pulled me off the bed.

"We have to go now Chloe before Conner catches us." I nodded and he grabbed my hand. We ran through the house and right when we reached the front door, two vampires attacked Nick.

"Nick" I said panicked while he fought off the vampires.

"Run now Chloe!" he said then a vampire attacked him making them disappear down a set of stairs. I was about to go after him, but then saw a guy running towards me. I turned on my heel and quickly ran out with him right behind me. I ran for a couple miles and panicked when I heard the guy closing in. Suddenly I saw someone run past me and then I saw Demetri quickly kill my pursuer.

"Chloe," he said running up to me. He grabbed my hands and looked over me while others started to appear around us.

"Nick," I said panicked, "Demetri you have to help Nick, please."

"What-" he started but I cut him off and spoke quickly.

"He helped me get away and he's in trouble; please Demetri." I begged. He hesitated then looked behind me. Then he ran off with some other in the direction of the house and I wanted to go with them. However, I was stopped when Aro placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Stay here little one." He said then touched my hand for a second. Before I could stop myself, I stared to sob and I felt Aro pull me in for a hug. He stroked my hair while I buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

"She's overwhelmed." I heard Aro say, "come on child let's go back to the house." I didn't argue, but I didn't move either. Instead I fell to the ground and continued to cry. Aro crouched next to me and I felt him wrap his cloak around me. In one swift movement, I was lifted off the ground. Aro carried me back to Jasper's farm and laid me down on the bed in the room I was staying in.

"It will be ok Chloe," I heard Heidi say as she stroked my hair after the Ancients left.

"That clearly isn't calming her down." I heard Jane tell Heidi who sighed.

"What do you suggest I do then Jane?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know." Jane mumbled a little. There was silence for a while and Heidi stopped stroking my hair. I heard a few more people walk out of the room and started to think that I was left alone. Then I felt someone sit by me, I looked up to see Jane sitting next to me staring off into space. I buried my face back into the pillow and welcomed the silence that surrounded me.

Hours went by and eventually I went downstairs with Jane to sit on the couch. Demetri and the others have yet t return which made me very worried. Jane was sitting next to me while the ancients talked in the other room. I watched Esme play with Nessie who was starting to fall asleep. Suddenly the door opened and Demetri walked in with the others.

"Demetri." Aro said holding out his hand. Demetri place his hand on Aro's for a second then walked towards me.

"Come up stairs with me." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to my room. I sat on my bed while Demetri locked the door then came to sit by me.

"Where's Nick?" I whispered knowing the answer based on Demetri's look. He shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"He's gone." he said softly.

"I should've helped him." I sobbed falling into Demetri's lap. He pulled me up and lied down on the bed pulling me onto him. He stoked my back while I cried.

"I'm sorry Chloe." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

I wrapped my arms around Chloe and allowed her to cry. I closed my eyes and sighed remembering what happened back at the house.

_"I see smoke," Alec said as we neared the house. _

_ "You stay out here and kill whoever comes out," I said, "I'm going in to look for Nick." Alec nodded and stopped running then told the others what to do. _

_ "I'm coming in with you." Felix said running next to me and I nodded. The house was full of smoke and I could hear growling coming from downstairs. _

_ "This way." I said and we ran down a set of stairs. We came across Nick being outnumbered by Conner and five other vampires. Felix and I fought off the five vampires and turned to see Nick and Conner. Flames were surrounding them as they fought. I tried to find a way around the flames or a way to jump over them. _

_ "Get out of here!" Nick said truing to us, "hurry." _

_ "What about Chloe?" I asked, "I promised her I'd help you." _

_ "She doesn't need to know that you found me," he said then smiled a little, "just tell her that I was already dead." _

_ "I don't like to lie." I hissed then dodged a piece of wood that fell down. _

_ "Then don't," he replied, "Just get out of here; Chloe needs you more than she needs me." _

_ "That's not true." I said and he sighed. _

_ "Hay," he said, "when the time is right; tell Chloe that I'm sorry." I was about to protest, but Felix pulled me out of the way from a blast of fire and drug me up the stairs. The last thing I was Nick attacking Conner and disappearing into the flames._

* * *

"Chloe," I said after she calmed down. We had sat up and rested on the headboard; she was cuddled under one of my arms while resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked softly. I paused and moved to look at her.

"Nick-" I stared and she sighed.

"Was my best friend." She said then smiled a little then looked at me, "sorry what were you going to say?" I hesitated for a minute then spoke.

"He was a good man." I finally said and she smiled. I don't think Nick needed to apologize to Chloe. She knows that he cared for her. I leaned down and kissed Chloe.

"When are we going back to Volterra?" she asked and I stared at her.

"You want to come back already?" I asked and she nodded.

"I really miss Volterra." She said and I kissed her.

"In a day." I said between kissed; suddenly I broke the kiss and she pouted.

"Uh..." I said, "you might want to call Athena and Damien." I said.

"You told them?" she asked and I smiled guiltily. Chloe jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Athena is probably just having a heart attack." She said walking out of the room.

"Technically vampires can't have heart attacks." I said and heard her mutter under her breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Moving On**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I lied in Demetri's bed cuddled under the covers. I was dressed in my pajamas wishing I could sleep. When we came back from the states, the first think I did was go see Athena and Damien. I told them everything that happened and stayed in Athens for a week. I've spent most of my time in my room in Athens and since I got back to Volterra, I've stayed in Demetri's room. Demetri and I haven't been intimate because I was still upset over loosing Nick. It's been two months since he died and I keep finding myself thinking about him. I wished I could've helped him; I missed him so much.

I heard the door open then close and a few seconds later, Demetri was under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He turned me around so I was facing him and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Talk to me il mio amore." He whispered and I shook my head burring my face at the base of his neck. Demetri stroked my hair as we lied in bed. One thing I love about Demetri is that he's been very supportive for the past couple months. He caught on that I wasn't in the mood to be intimate and accepted the fact; since then he's been very pacient with me and very supportive.

The next day I was sitting on the couch in Marcus's liburary reading; well I was trying to read. In reality my mind kept wondering back to Nick. I stared blankly at the book as my mind wondered.

_"I'm taking you to the zoo today." Nick said when I met him at the mall. _

_ "That sounds like fun." I said smiling. He flagged down a taxi and an hour later, we arrived at the nearest zoo. _

_ I was laughing when a peacock chased Nick away from his spot on a bench while I was looking at the Hippos. _

_ "Problem Nick?" I teased and he smiled. _

_ "It was going to kill me." He said as we walked away, receving several stares in the progress. Our next stop was the reptial house. While I was look at a cage for a spider, Nick decided to be funny and tell me that there was a spider on me. Being a natural girl, I flipped out while he laughed. _

_ "Not funny." I muttered but couldn't hold back a smile. We looked at all the fish and when we came up to a tank where you could touch some fish, Nick made me touch a mantaray. _

_ "Ok I'm done." I said pulling my hand out of the water and he rolled his eyes, _

_ "What do you want to do now?" Nick asked as we walked out of the reptial house. _

_ "Want to go feed some birds?" I asked and he smiled. One thing I learned that day was that Nick clearly didn't like birds. The second we enetred the cage to feed birds, he truned into a little girl. Everytime a bird flew by us, he would duck and run to me. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life. _

_ "You're an idiot." I said and he smile. _

_ "You know you love me." He said and I smlied._

I saw someone sit by me out of the courned of my eye, but didn't look up. I figured it was Demetri. However when the person didn't speak I looked up a little and almost jumped out of my skin. Alec was sitting next to me. He was lounging back on the couch with his legs streched out and resting on the table in front of us. His arms was crossed over his chest as he looked at the lit fire in the fireplace.

"Master Alec," I gasped and he looked at me with a small smirk.

"Did I scare you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"A little." I admitted. I noticed he looked slightly amused, but I didn't say anything.

"This is why vampires are cursed." He said looking back at the fire and I looked at him competely dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked and he sighed.

"Living for forever," he said, "when someone we care about dies; we have to live with the knowledge that they're gone. At some point in time we start to blame ourselves for their death." I pursed my lips toghther and looked down at my now closed book.

"It wasn't your fault you know," He said and I could feel his eyes on me, "if you tried to help him you wouldn've died too."

"I still should've tried." I whispered and he sighed.

"He would't have wanted that." Alec said and I looked at him through my long lashes. "It's a guy thing." He contined and I rolled my eyes. Before I could speak, he continued.

"Marcus told me and Demetri that there was a sibling bond between you two," he said, "Nick viewed you as a little sister and I can tell you that he made it his job to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because that's what older brothers do." He said and looked back at the fire. I watched him for a few minutes whlie he gazed at the fire.

"How do you know?" I finally asked and he looked at me.

"I have a sister," he replied, "I'm speaking from experience." I sighed and looked back at my hands. Alec stood up and faced me making me looked up at him.

"Listern Chloe," he said, "I'm only here because Demetri is very worried about you. He's concerned because you won't talk to him or leave the room very much. No one expects you to move on right away, but isolation yourself isn't good. Demetri is your mate now, you're supposed to open up to him instead of close him off. He can't help you if you don't talk to him." I pursed my lips together and looked back down at my hands.

I listened to Alec walk outof the room and I lied down on the couch. I closed my eyes and thought about what he said. I didn't know how long I laid there, but someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Vladimir looking down at me.

"Mind sharing?" he asked motioning at the couch.

"Sorry." I said quickly sitting up. He smiled at me and sat at the other end of the couch.I watched him open a book and start to read. Eventually I returned to my book, but after several minutes; I couldn't contian my question.

"How do you move on?" I blurted out and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pardon?"

"I mean like when someone important to you dies," I said, "how do you move on?"

"Ah," he said closing his book, "this is about that friend of your." I nodded and he sighed.

"You just do," he replied, "one thing you'll learn, little one, is that time and life goes on." I sighed and looked back at my book.

"I recommend," he said making me look at him, "that you start to move on. I know it's hard, but once you do you'll feel better. I'm not saying you forget your fried. Just accept the fact that he's gone." I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you." I said and walked out of the library. I walked to Demetri's room, or our room, as quickly as I could. When I enterd the room Demetri was sitting on the couch watching TV. I locked the door and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled at me whlie turning off the TV.

"Hay." He said watching me sit down next to him.

"Hay." I replied. There was an akward silence between us for a minute and I took a breath.

"I'm sorry." I said and he looked very confused.

"For what?"

"For not talking to you," I replied, "or thanking you for trying to help." He smiled an little and and moved his fingers through my hair.

"You don't need to apoligize Chloe," he said softly, "I understand." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and wrapped his other arm around my waist. After a minute, I moved to straddle him and he smiled against my lips.

"What are you up to ?" he smirked breaking the kiss. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and brought my lips back to his. This time he slipped his tong into my mouth and I moaned. Within seconds, I was lying on my back on the bed with Demetri ontop of me. He broke the kiss and rested his forhead against mine.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I will be," I replied, "in time." He smiled then kissed me again. Within seconds our cloths were gone and he brok the kiss to look at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean if you still want time." I smiled then brought his lips back to mine and he quickly pushed into me and started a very slow rhythm.

"Clearly you don't like going long periods of time with no intimacy." I said whlie Demetir lied ontop of me nibbling my neck. He chuckled and raised his head to look at me.

"You're one to talk." He smirked and I smiled. He leaned back down and brushed his lips to mine. He broke the kiss after a minute and moved off me. I snuggled up to him while he pulled the sheets around us. We lied there for several minutes in silence before he spoke.

"How are you doing il mio amore?" he asked and I shurgged.

"I'm getting better." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm happy to hear that."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Demetri's Mate**

**(Chloe's POV)**

Three months have gone by since I started to move on. I still think about Nick every now and then. I haven't left the castle since I got back from Athens. I've spent a lot of time with Renata or Demetri. I also hang out with Jamie, Seth, and Riley; however I try to avoid the living area for the lower guards because I keep getting stares from several people, mostly women.

"Chloe," Demetri said walking into our room with a large box.

"Yes?" I said looking up from my book and he set the box on the bed.

"You need to get ready for the ball," he said walking over to me and taking the book, "Heidi offered to do your hair." I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Do I have to go?" I asked. Aro was throwing a formal ball for covens all over the world. Demetri told me that only the elite guards along with the wives were welcomed to the party. When I asked why I had to go Aro said 'because you're Demetri's mate.'

"Sorry," he smiled guiltily then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "but apparently there's a lot people who want to meet the 'tracker's mate.'" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Now I defiantly don't want to go." I muttered and he chuckled.

"You will be fine." He said then handed me the box, "now off you go to Heidi's room; I'll pick you up." I sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

It's been two hours since Chloe left to Heidi's room. The box I gave her was the dress Heidi bought her, but I wasn't allowed to see it. I sighed and put on my black jacked on; the usual outfit I wore to balls.

I walked out of my room and down a few doors to Heidi's room. I knocked on the door only to have Heidi yell at me to wait. I sighed and leaned against the wall opposite of her door while crossing my arms.

"Heidi," I said knowing she could hear me, "the ball started twenty minutes ago; we're expected to show up before it ends."

"I don't mind that." I heard Chloe say and I rolled my eyes. The door opened and Heidi walked out wearing a long red dress.

"She's all yours," Heidi said then walked away. A few seconds passed before Chloe walked out. I froze when she appeared in a purple dress with her hair waving down like it always does. I was glad Heidi didn't pull back Chloe's hair; I liked it down.

"Wow," I said, "you look beautiful." She smiled at me and looped her arm through mine. I led her to the doors of the throne room where we could hear the ballroom music softly playing.

"You ok?" I asked stopping in front of the door. She sighed and smiled up at me.

"No," she admitted, "but I guess I don't have a choice." I chuckled and kissed her on the lips before walking her into the room.

* * *

**(Chloe's POV) **

I've been at the ball for three hours now. I kept receiving death glares from all of, what Heidi calls, 'Demetri's admirers.' Demetri stayed with me from the second we entered the room. Aro kept introducing me to coven after coven like I was some shiny new trophy. I sighed and leaned against a wall with my hands behind my back. Demetri left for a second to get me a drink at the bar.

"So you're Demetri's mate?" a snobby voice came from next to me. I looked over to see a girl in her early twenties with short black hair. She was wearing a pink dress that made her cleavage stand out in a slutty way.

"Yes," I said smiling nicely at her. She looked me over and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Chloe." I said trying to be nice and she glared.

"Jess." She said flatly then walked away.

"Nice to meet you." I muttered even though she was gone. Someone tapped on my shoulder making me turn around to see Heidi.

"Watch that one." She said looking in the direction Jess walked off in.

"What?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"That girl Jess," she said, "she's obsessed with Demetri. Just don't get mad or jealous if you see her flirting with him; he can't stand her."

"Where is Demetri?" I asked realizing that he's been gone for a while. We looked around and then Heidi chuckled.

"Looks like he got ambushed." She said nodding to where the drinks were. Sure enough, Demetri was standing there surrounded by women. They were all trying to flirt with him and get him to dance with them.

"Should I help him?" I asked and she shrugged.

"No," she said then smiled at me, "I need some kind of entertainment here." I laughed and retuned my attention to Demetri. Being the gentleman he is; he was casually talking to the girls. However, he looked very uncomfortable with all them surrounding him. I rolled my eyes when that girl Jess pushed her way to be in front of him. Demetri took a step back when she moved closer to him, but didn't get very far thanks to the table behind him. He looked over at me clearly desperate for help.

"Just smile and wave." Heidi said and we did. Demetri glared at Heidi and she laughed. After a few minutes, Heidi walked off and I was alone again. The dance floor got crowded making me lose sight of Demetri.

"So you're Demetri's mate?" I looked over to see four blonde girls looking at me. I internally sighed and put on my best smile.

"Yes," I said, "I'm Chloe." Just like Jess, they looked me over and frowned.

"What could he possibly see in you?" one of the girls said, "you don't look like anything special." I pursed my lips together, but kept the smile on my face.

"Clearly she's better than all of you seeing that Demetri picked her." A woman with short red hair said coming up to us; "now why don't you four sluts run off and go obsess over a single guy." The four girls glared at the red head then walked off.

"Don't listen to them," she said walking up to me, "they're just desperate sluts that want nothing more than to be with a rich man who is well known."

"Like Demetri." I said and she laughed.

"Yup," she smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Ruby by the way."

"Chloe," I said shaking her hand and she smiled.

"So what exactly did you do to get Demetri?" she asked, "I mean I've known him for a couple hundred years and he was very stubborn when it came to getting a mate."

"To be honest," I smiled, "I have no idea." She laughed then we fell into silence.

"Hay," she finally said, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not afraid to admit that I'm jealous of you, but I'm glad Demetri is happy."

"You talk like you know him really well." I said and she smiled a little.

"We were kind of together for a while." She admitted and I froze. She caught on and quickly shook her head.

"It was more of when Aro threw balls we would hook up," she said quickly, "but there was no love. Well not from him at least."

"Do you love Demetri?" I asked then regretted the question. She sighed and smiled at me.

"I didn't know him enough to love him," she finally said, "it was just a crush I guess."

"Oh." Was all I could say and she smiled brightly.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm over him. I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad he found a girl to spend the rest of his life with."

"Thanks." I smiled and we looked over to see the four blonde girls and Jess walking over to us.

"Here comes the fan club." Ruby muttered and rolled her eyes, "I feel sorry for you." I smiled at her.

"Let me take a guess," Jess said when they walked up to us, "I bet you're just a form of entertainment for Demetri. Because there's no way you are good enough for the famous tracker."

"Why don't you just let it go Jess," Ruby said, "get over the fact that Demetri has a mate." Jess rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"I don't see a mating mark." She said and I realized that my long hair was covering Demetri's mark. I was about to speak, but was cut off when an arm wrapped around my waist. Demetri pulled me back to his chest and I received death glares from the four girls and a smile from Ruby. Demetri used his free hand to move my hair off my shoulder to reveal his mark then wrapped that arm around my waist as well.

"I hope this is proof enough for you ladies," he said, "now I would appreciate it if you left my mate alone." The girls glared at me not moving. It shocked me when Demetri growled lowly at them. The girls were also shocked because they jumped, startled, then quickly walked off. When they were gone, I felt Demetri relax then move to stand next to me keeping one arm around my waist.

"Hello Ruby." He nodded.

"Nice to see you Demetri," she smiled, "you have a lovely mate."

"She is," he replied, "and thanks for helping her." Ruby shrugged.

"No problem," she said. A tall guy with short brown hair walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh," Ruby said smiling, "this is my mate Lucas." She said and he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Demetri said shaking the guy's hand.

"Likewise." He replied in a thick British accent. The two talked and I was able to slip away from them with Ruby. We walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass of blood while we talked. I learned that she's from a coven in England and lived there her whole life. Her mate is a tracker as well; but, of course, he isn't as good as Demetri.

Ruby and I talked for about an hour. I really liked her, she was very nice and wasn't afraid to tell the truth. Eventually her and her mate left the ball and I was left talking to Renata. Demetri was currently dancing with Raven. I let out a frustrated sigh when Jess and those same girls stared to walk over to me.

_'They just won't give up.' _I thought. Before they could reach me though, someone grabbed my arm and spun me onto the dance floor. When I got over the shock, I looked up to see Alec smirking down at me.

"You enjoy scaring me don't you?" I asked and his smirk grew.

"Yup." He said placing an arm around my waist while he spun me on the dance floor.

"Actually," he said after a minute, "I just thought I'd save you from the fan girls."

"Thanks." I replied not knowing what else to say. We fell into silence as we danced; and I couldn't help but think that I was dancing with the most feared and powerful vampire in the world.

Yup, now I feel like some crushing fan girl. I looked up at him a little surprised by how nice he was being.

"What?" he asked when he noticed my stare.

"Well not trying to offend," I said, "but you're a lot nicer than I thought you were." He shrugged and looked over me at Raven and Demetri.

"Raven does that to people." He muttered then looked down at my confused expression. Instead of continuing, he just smiled a little and continued to spin me around on the dance floor.

"Would you prefer me to be mean?" he asked after a minute. I remembered the first time I actually talked to him and shook my head.

"Not really." I said and a small smile touched his lips. We continued to dance in silence and as I looked around I could see several new girls glaring at me. Alec followed my gaze and that smirk appeared on his lips.

"You know," he said looking back at me, "I can kiss you and make my fans come after you as well."

"Please don't" I said and he chuckled.

"I'd have to admit that you were brave for coming here and facing all those fan girls." He said and I sighed.

"I didn't even know that they were going to be here," I looked over at Demetri and Raven, "someone forgot to warn me." Alec chuckled a little and I smiled. As the music came to an end, so did the dance. We broke apart as Demetri and Raven walked up to us.

"Would you like to dance with your wife Alec?" Demetri asked and Raven smiled taking Alec's hand.

"One more thing." Alec said with a wicked smirk. Before I could react, he kissed me on the lips then walked away with Raven. I stood there stunned while Demetri glared at Alec.

"What was that about?" Demetri asked looking at me.

"Um." I said then looked around to see several girls glaring at me. Demetri followed my gaze and caught on.

"I think I'm going to need to go into hiding for a while." I muttered and he laughed taking my hand and pulling me in for a dance.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm here for you." I smiled up at him and he pulled me in for a deep kiss. I heard several mumbles from women around us and smiled against his lips. He chuckled and broke the kiss.

"I should've warned you about my 'fans.'" He said with a small smile.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"Because I knew you would run off until the ball was over." I rolled my eyes.

"You're right," I said, "I would've been in Greece before you could catch me." He smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, "because it sounded like one."

"Maybe." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were about to kiss, but then Jess pushed me out of the way and stepped between us then kissed Demetri. I couldn't help myself; I burst into laughter due to Demetri's expression. When he tried to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in place. I looked around the room to see Heidi and Renata also on the floor laughing. Alec, Jane and Raven, and Felix looked very amused as well. Aro, on the other hand, looked very annoyed. I stepped aside when he walked over and placed a hand on Jess's shoulder. She broke her kiss with Demetri and looked over at Aro. She quickly pulled away and bowed a little.

"Jess," Aro said sternly, "I invited you here into my home, so I would appreciate it if you be on your best behavior. Demetri is taken and has no inertest in you or the other girls in this room." He paused and placed his hands on my shoulders, "this lovely lady here is the only woman in this room that he cares for and I ask you to respect that."

"Sorry sir." Jess said quickly and with one last bow, she quickly walked off. Aro patted my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"I think you've been tortured enough tonight," he said, "you and Demetri may leave now."

"Thank you sir." I smiled and Demetri grabbed my hand. We bowed to Aro then quickly left; however, Demetri took me to the garden and not his room.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he smiled down at me.

"It's been a while since we spent time in the garden," he said. I took a deep breath when we entered the garden and sat down on a bench in the center of the maze. Demetri placed an arm around my shoulders while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with all those women." He said after a few minutes. My response was a shrug. I heard footsteps coming towards us and Demetri muttered under his breath.

"She just won't give up." He said frustrated. I sighed figuring that it was Jess. Suddenly, Demetri kissed me, slipping his tong into my mouth. I moaned when he pushed me back on the bench and moved on top of me. I completely forgot that Jess was coming towards us when he deepened the kiss and cupped one of my breasts in his hand.

"What are you up to?" I whispered breaking the kiss.

"Shh," he said then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "just pretend that we're alone." I rolled my eyes then moaned when he started to kiss up and down my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he brought his lips back to mine.

"What do you see in her?!" Jess's voice came and we looked over to see her standing by the fountain with her arms crossed. Demetri let out a frustrated sigh and sat up pulling me with him.

"Shouldn't you be leaving Jess?" Demetri asked trying to be polite, but I could hear the annoyance in his tone. Jess huffed and glared at me.

"Come on," she said in a very slutty voice, "I'm way better than she is." Demetri rolled his eyes and stood up while grabbing my hand.

"I believe it's time for you to leave." He said and she growled. In a split second she lunged for me, but didn't get very far. Demetri quickly stopped her and pushed her away. She stumbled back and caught herself on another bench.

"Leave now." He hissed, but she lunged for me again. Before Demetri could react, she was on the ground screaming in pain. Demetri and I looked over to see Jane standing a few feet away from us with Alec and Aro.

"Jane." Aro said sounding exhausted. Jane stopped using her gift and Jess slowly stood up while Demetri wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Jess," Aro said, "I've had enough of your attitude. I don't take kindly to those who attack my coven members, so I'll ask you to leave my home and my city. If you come here again, you will be punished." Jess was about to speak, but stopped when Jane raised an eyebrow. Jess bowed and quickly ran off.

"Demetri can I speak with you in my office?" Aro asked and Demetri nodded. They left leaving me and Jane alone.

"Sure glad I'm not you." Jane said taking a seat on the bench and I followed her.

"Thanks for your help." I said and she nodded. We sat in silence and after a while I leaned back and sighed.

"Do you think she'll let this go?" Jane asked making me look at her.

"Jess?" I asked and she nodded. I remembered what Peter told me when he was helping me with my gift. I paused and thought about Jess.

"I don't think she will." I said and Jane sighed. We both looked up to see Alec walking towards us.

"Aro wants to see you Chloe." He said and I nodded, after saying goodbye to Jane; I left to Aro's office. When I arrived, I noticed Demetri standing on the other side of Aro's desk looking a little angry. He didn't even acknowledge me when I walked in; in fact, I don't think he even noticed me.

"Master, I must protest Chloe-" He stopped talking when Aro glanced up at me.

"Hello Chloe." He smiled then glanced at Demetri, "will you leave us alone." Demetri hesitated then nodded and left.

"How are you Chloe?" he asked when I sat down in the chair by his desk.

"Fine," I said wondering what this was about. He smiled softly and leaned back in his chair.

"You seem to be a magnet for trouble little one," he said thoughtfully and I smiled a little. Aro went silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Chloe," he said, "Demetri loves you very much and as your mate it's his job to protect you; however, he has duties to perform and I don't want him to be distracted because he's worrying about you. That could get him hurt when he's out on a mission." I pursed my lips together not knowing what to say. He leaned forward in his seat and spoke again.

"I've already talked to Athena and Damien about this." He said and I looked at him in confusion.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"I'm assigning someone to guard you." He said and I froze.

"I'll be fine," I said quickly, "I don't need a guard, really. It's unnecessary." Aro stood up and walked around his desk then sat across from me.

"It's completely necessary," he said then grabbed my hand, "I just want you to be safe." I was about to speak, but he froze still holding my hand.

"What do you mean that Jess won't let this go?" he asked referring to what I told Jane. I bit my bottom lip.

"I just know that she won't," I said, "it's really hard to explain." Aro let go of my hand and look at me with a curious expression. He went behind his desk and sat down, clearly deep in thought.

"Off you go now child," he said and I stood up, "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He's staying here in the castle, but is out with his mate right now." He said before I left, "when he returns I'll send for you."

"Yes sir." I said bowing then left. When I exited the office, Demetri was leaning against the wall glaring at the ceiling. I sighed and walked up to him; he looked down at me and we walked to his room in silence. He locked the door, like always, while I grabbed a pair of pajamas. I set my pajamas on the bed and turned to him.

"Can you help me get out of this dress?" I asked pulling him from his thoughts. He sighed and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him; he kissed his mark on my neck before moving to my lips.

"Are you ok?" I asked breaking the kiss. He shrugged and unzipped my dress making it fall to the ground. I gasped when he pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Is Aro making me have a guard bothering you?" I asked as we lay under the sheets facing each other. He sighed and moved on top of me.

"Yes," he admitted after lightly kissing me.

"Why?" I asked even though it was bothering me as well. He locked his eyes with mine and sighed.

"I just don't like the idea of someone else protecting you." He admitted and I gave him a confused look.

"Why?" I asked. He smiled and lightly kissed me.

"Because that's my job," he said breaking the kiss, "I want to be the only one to protect you." I smiled brightly and brought his lips back to mine. The second our lips touched, a knock came at the door.

"Typical." Demetri muttered and I giggled, "What?" Demetri growled making me roll my eyes.

"Aro has requested you and Chloe to come to his study." A guard said and we sighed.

"The life of an elite guard," Demetri said as we got dressed into normal cloths, "we're always being summoned."

"And so is your mate." I replied with a smile and he laughed. We quickly walked to Aro's office so we could find out what he wanted.

"Chloe," Aro said smiling when we entered, "I'd like you to meet Eleazar; an old friend of mine." I looked to meet the golden eyed vampire. I remember Demetri telling me about Eleazar; that he was once in the elite guard, but left with his mate.

"Hello." I said and he smiled then turned to Demetri.

"Nice to see you again Demetri," he said and Demetri nodded.

" Eleazar here can tell what gifts people have," Aro said standing up and taking my hand, "come here dear." I looked at Demetri who smiled in encouragement and walked over with Aro.

"Interesting," Eleazar muttered and Aro let go of my hand.

"What?" Aro asked and I felt Demetri wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"Well," Eleazar started, "her gift is almost exactly like Peter's except stronger." He turned to Aro, "she can get feelings about events and people; these feeling are very accurate. In time she may be able to predict future events; more accurately than Alice Cullen." I bit my lip when I felt all eyes on me. I really hate attracting attention...

"Thank you for coming down Chloe, Demetri," Aro said dismissing us. We walked back to Demetri's room in silence.

"I knew you were gifted," Demetri said as he lay with me on the bed, "but being able to accurately predict future events; I'm jealous." I laughed and he kissed me.

"The only problem," I said breaking the kiss "is that I don't know how to use my gift, or train it."

"I'll call Peter tomorrow to see if he has any suggestions," Demetri said then smirked rolling on top of me, "For now, I'd like to pick up where we left off." I laughed and he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

Link to Chloe's dress on my profile page


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: An Angry Demetri**

**(Demetri's POV) **

"Ok I'm done with this." Felix said after Chloe won the fourth game of poker. I called Peter and he said the best was to start training her gift was to play games like poker.

"Come on Felix," I smirked, "you almost won; maybe one more game." Felix threw down his cards and walked out of the lounge.

"No!" he said, "I'm done; get someone else." I laughed and turned to Chloe who gave me a guilty smile.

"Sorry." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry," I replied, "Felix just hates losing." We looked up to see Felix walking back into the room.

"Demetri," he said, "Aro needs to see us." I nodded and gave Chloe a quick kiss before leaving with Felix.

"Glad you could come," Aro said when we entered the throne room, "there's been some commotion going on in Rome. I need you two to go check it out."

"Isn't that where Jess lives?" I thought out loud and Aro nodded.

"If you come across her then I want you to bring her back," he said, "I need to speak to her."

**(Chloe's POV)**

After Demetri left I walked back to our room only to run into Jane. She gave me her usual bored expression when I smiled at her.

"So I heard Demetri is going to go after that Jess girl." Jane said to my surprise.

"Why?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied, "I just know that there's problems going on in Rome and Aro is sending Demetri and Felix to go check it out." I paused and shook my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said before turning on my heel and running to the throne room; I could hear Jane running behind me, but I didn't pay attention. I burst into the throne room drawing attention.

"Chloe," Aro said, "this was a closed door meeting."

"I'm sorry." I said and walked up to him while holding out my hand. He took it and I noticed that Felix was restraining Demetri. I internally rolled my eyes; it's not like Aro will set me on fire or something. Demetri needs to chill out. I snapped out of my thought when Aro laughed and realized he heard me think that. After a second, Aro released my hand and fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Jane," Aro finally said, "you, Alec, and Afton will follow Demetri and Felix to Rome. Just follow them at a distance though."

"Yes sir." Jane said sounding a little confused and Aro nodded.

"Alright," Aro said, "off you go now." I walked out with Jane and Demetri appeared next to me a few seconds later.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I really don't think you should go Demetri." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I can take care of myself." He replied and we stopped in front of the castle's entrance.

"But-" I started but was cut off when he kissed me.

"Stop worrying il mio amore," he said then walked out with Felix. A few minutes later Jane, Alec, and Afton followed them. I let out a frustrated sighed and walked back to my room.

I was sitting on the window ledge reading when my door opened. Heidi walked in and grabbed my arm.

"Aro needs to see you now." She said panicked. We rushed to the throne room to find Jane, Alec, Afton, and Felix there looking like they just got out of a horrible fight.

"Where's Demetri?" I asked worried.

"We were ambushed," Felix said annoyed, "someone took him."

"My bet is that the Jess bithch is behind this." Jane hissed and Aro looked at me.

"Is she right?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"I don't know," I replied, "I mean I think she has something to do with it, but I'm not sure." I turned back to Felix, "is Demetri alright?"

"I don't know," he replied, "we got sepereated." I looked at Aro again and he was sitting down clearly deep in thought.

"Alright," he said, "Alec assemble several gurards and go after them. Bring Jess back alive for interrigation." Alec nodded and started to walk out.

"Is everything ok?" Raven asked walking into the room.

"Some one took Demetri." I said upset and she frowned then smiled.

"He'll be here in a couple seconds." She said and everyone looked at her, "and I think he has someone with him." Right on cue, Demetri walked in looking beat up and pissed. He was dragging Jess by the arm who was tring to struggle out of his grip.

"I am done with this girl." He growled making everyone look at him shocked. He shoved Jess towards Aro who grabbed her hand. Aro released her hand and stepped back. Jess tried to run out, but Demetri grabbed her neck and held her in place.

"And after you captured Demetri," Aro said looking at Jess, "just what was your plan?"

"I don't have to say." She replied and Aro raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," Caius interjected, "Demetri take her to the dungeons. When she's ready to speak she can let us know." Demetri and Felix carried Jess out of the room and I tried to follow only to have Demetri stop me.

"Just go to our room Chloe." He snapped making me stop dead. I watched as they walked away with Jess. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Heidi giving me a small smile.

"Don't take it personally," she said, "Demetri doesn't get mad that often but when he does..."

"Duck and cover." I said and she laughed.

"Pretty much." She replied, "I just never thought a woman could get him that mad."

"Have you ever seen him lose his temper?" I asked and she shrugged, "I'm his best friend, so yes I have seen him mad before." She paused then looked at me, "just let him calm down and don't go asking if he's ok. It just gets him more worked up."

"Ok," I said and she smiled.

"Good luck honey." She said then walked off only to pause and turn to me again, "oh a little piece of advice." She said, "when he's angry, he's ten times better in bed." Heidi walked away laughing at my expression.

Yup...only Heidi can get away with saying things like that...

I sat on the couch reading and trying to keep my mind off of Demetri. I jumped when the door burst open only to be slammed again by Demteri. I bit my lip to keep from asking if he was ok.

"Do you need anything?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Don't talk to me." He growled and I shut my mouth trying not to take it personally.

I watched as he removed his dirty cloths and walked into the bathroom. I shighed when he threw his cloths on the bathroom floor. I stood up and put my book back then walked into the bathroom while Demetri started the shower. I picked up his cloths and put them in the laundry basket. I was about to walk out of the bathroom when Demetri grabbed me and pushed me into the shower; my cloths were instantly soaked.

I was about to speak, but Demetri cut me off by pushing me against the wall and kissed me. I gasped when her ripped my cloths off and picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. Before I knew it, I was laying on my back in the shower with Demetri inside me.

"You ripped my cloths." I said breathless while laying on the bed. Demetri let out a small growl while moving his lips over my body.

"I know," I said, "don't speak." It has been five hours since we started in the shower and ended up in bed. During our time I tried to speak, but Demetri would always growl and tell me not to speak.

Heidi was right though...he was a lot better when he was mad.

I was pulled from my thoughts when he kissed me deeply and smiled when he let out a cat like purr. Vampires were very strange and more like animals than people...Demetri broke the kiss to speak.

"I took my anger out on you," he said, "I am sorry." I smiled at him.

"I didn't mind." I replied and he raised an eyebrow. Demetri chuckled and kissed me again.

"Apparently I should get mad more often." He said and I laughed.

"I could live with that." I said he he chuckled.

"What happened in Rome?" I finally asked and he sighed.

"Long story short," he said, "Jess and her newborns ambushed us. She had a couple men take me to her and tried to get me to take her as my mate."

"Bitch." I muttered and he chuckled then continued.

"I easily killed the men and drug her back here. However, the whole way here she kept trying to suduce me. It took all my strength to not kill her."

"I wouldn't have seen any harm in that." I muttered again and he smirked.

"I was about to kill her, but I knew Aro wanted to see her." I was about to speak, but he kissed me again then moved to whisper in my ear.

"Now stop talking," he whispered, "I'm far from done with you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: One Simple Answer**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I lay on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. Demetri and Felix were trying to get information from Jess. It's been two days and they're not getting anywhere. Heidi walked into the room looking annoyed for once.

"What's up?" I asked as she sat in the chair by me.

"Damn girl won't give any information to Demetri and Felix," Heidi rolled her eyes, "she's crazy." I laughed and we continued to talk and watch TV.

I was walking down the hall to the garden a few hours later. Demetri and Felix were still trying to get information from Jess; I didn't understand why they didn't just get Jane, but whatever.

I wondered what was going on down there, but Aro asked me not to bother them. I walked past the door that leads down to the dungeon and when I was a few feet away the door burst open making me jump. I turned just in time to see Demetri storming towards me. When I tried to step out of his way, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the castle to the forest in the back. I watched when Demetri let me go and slammed his fist against the tree making it fall over. I pursed my lips together watching him run his hand through his hair angrily.

"I'm guessing that Jess is being very difficult." I muttered out loud and Demetri let out a growl. He turned around, his pitch black eyes locking with my red eyes.

_'Yup, he's angry.'_ I thought with a sigh. I leaned my back against the tree when Demetri looked up at the stars. Minutes of silence passed and he hasn't relaxed from his tense posture. Eventually I decided he needed to be alone so I started to walk back towards the castle only to have Demetri push me against a tree.

"Don't leave." He growled and I raised my eyebrow. Demetri let me go and closed his eyes while running a hand through his hair.

What did Jess do to make him this angry?

And damn is he hot when he's mad!

"She won't give us any answers," Demetri said very annoyed, "Jane even came down, but we got nothing."

"What about Aro?" I asked.

"He can't see some of her memories; she's hiding the information from him."

"Oh." Was all I could say and he huffed. He started to pace in front of me ranting about how horrible Jess was; it took all my strength not to laugh because he reminded of a dramatic girl. When he started to cuss; I walked up to him and placed my hands on his cheeks while looking into his black eyes.

"It'll work out in the end," I said trying to calm him, "one way or another you'll get information from her." This time Demetri pursed his lips together and something in my head clicked.

"Jess isn't the reason why you're mad." I stated dropping my hands from his face and he let out a long sigh.

"She's only part of the reason." He said and I crossed my arms.

"Tell me Demetri." Demetri let out a frustrated growl and ran his hand through his hair.

"Jess told Aro..." he paused trying to find his words, "that the only way she'll give up information..." he was really struggling, "...and Aro agreed to her request." I raised my eyebrow. It didn't escape my notice that he was avoiding the 'request.'

"What was it?" I asked.

"She...Uh..." he took a very long pause, "shewantsmetosleepwithher." He spoke so fast that I didn't understand what he said.

"What?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"She. Wants. Me. To. Sleep. With. Her." He said slowly through clenched teeth.

_Oh Hell to the NO!_

"I object to that request!" I said angrily, "send Jane back down there!" Demetri placed his hands on my shoulders to calm me; it didn't work.

"Chloe," he said, "Aro and the others are not happy with this either. I'm defiantly not happy with it, but if it's the only way to get information..." he trailed off and I stepped away from his hold.

"There are other ways to get information." I snapped.

"We tried everything," he said, "she's obsessed with-"

"You." I finished for him and he sighed. I shook my head and turned on my heel to walk away.

"I guess I don't have a say in this," I said walking away, "do whatever you want; or have to do." With that I left him, but not before hearing another loud crash of a tree falling down.

* * *

"She's an insane bitch!" Heidi said while we sat in her room. I went there after I left Demetri and told her everything. Jane, Renata, and Chelsea had also joined us; we've been here for a few hours now.

"She is." Jane agreed clearly upset that her torture methods didn't work. Chelsea patted my shoulder with a small smile.

"It's important that we get this information from her," she said, "Demetri is just doing what he has to, don't take it personally you're the only person he loves." I didn't respond; I just nodded and left. I walked down the hall towards Marcus's library. I yelped when someone grabbed my arm and quickly spun me around. I looked up to see Alec smirking down at me in amusement; I rolled my eyes.

"Did I scare you?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes!" I snapped realizing that he was still holding my arm. Alec raised an eyebrow at my response.

"So you do have a bitchy side." He stated and I rolled my eyes again making him chuckle. I stepped out of his hold and tried to walk towards the library; however he grabbed my hand and pulled me down another hall. I let him drag me to a door at the end of the hall. He unlocked it and pulled me through then relocked the door. Alec led me down a staircase and I was thankful I didn't need light to see.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked not able to hide my nervous tone. We stopped at another close door and he stepped in front of me with a smirk.

"Nervous Chloe?" he teased.

"A little," I replied and he chuckled then wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Don't worry Chloe," he said, "I don't bit." I had to laugh at that. Alec opened the door and pulled me into this huge room with a pool table, bar, poker table, and a lounge with a huge TV screen and couches in it.

"What is this place?" I asked and he shrugged.

"A private get away for those in the elite guard," he said, "Aro had it built a few years ago."

**(Room: on profile page)**

"Am I allowed to be down here?" I asked as he pulled me to a couch.

"You're with me," he said, "plus you're Demetri's mate, so it's fine. I'm not surprised that Demetri hasn't taken you down here yet." He said as we sat down.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He's very busy," Alec shrugged, "he is the best tracker after all; Demetri is the busiest of all the elite guard."

"Ya." I muttered looking down at my hands.

"Aro told me about Jess..." he trailed off and I could feel his eyes on me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew by now." I muttered glaring daggers at the floor.

"He's just doing this to get information," Alec said, "why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried," I snapped looking up at him; he only raised an eye brow. I bit my lip and looked back down at my hands.

"I'm just not used to all this." I admitted.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Commitment," I said, "I'm not used to staying with one family for very long; even when Athena and Damien took me in, I was still preparing to be kicked out. That's just how I lived my life since I was five; believing that no one wanted me."

"You were in the foster system." He stated and I nodded.

"I just have a really hard time trusting people," I admitted, "and staying in one place for a long time."

"Makes sense." He muttered. Felix walked into the room then.

"So we finally got information from Jess," he said and I froze, "Aro wants to see us tomorrow." Felix noticed me then and bit his lip.

"Oh," he said, "hay Chloe." He tried to smile but ran out when Alec growled him which made me jump. I stood up few seconds later and started to walk out only to have Alec appear in front of me. I was beyond shocked when he pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't let Jess win Chloe," he said pulling away but keeping his hands on my shoulders, "she did this to separate you two." With that he walked me out of the room in silence then left in the direction of Caius's wing. I slowly walked back to Demetri's room; very slowly...

During my walk I wondered what Jess was hiding. I was half way to Demetri's room when Aro stopped me with Vladimir right behind him.

"Dear Chloe," he said with a small smile, "I have a question for you."

"Ok..." I said and followed them to his office. I really just should've stayed in the bedroom today. Once we were in Aro's office I noticed that Caius, Stefan, and Marcus were there as well.

"Chloe," Aro said gaining my attention, "your friend Nick was turned by Fane correct?"

"I believe so," I said, "but he never really talked about it." I was wondering where this was going.

"Was there anyone else in charge other than Nick and Conner?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I replied, "I mean it seemed like Conner was the one making the calls." I paused for a moment thinking then remembered something when they started to talk.

"Wait," I said and all eyes focused on me making me feel nervous.

"Yes?" Aro said.

"Well," I started, "when I first got there I heard someone yelling at Nick about his decision to kidnap me. I always assumed it was Conner, but now that I think about it that person didn't sound like Conner at all." Aro nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"That's all dear." He said dismissing me. I nodded and left wishing they would still need me just so I could avoid seeing Demetri. I reached the hall with the elite guard room and I saw Heidi and Renata near Demetri's room laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"D-D-Demetri," Heidi said between laughs and composed herself a little, "h-he's been in the shower for like an hour now and is beyond pissed! He's been cussing for the last hour too!" I looked at Renata who was gasping for breath through her laughs. I bit my lip not knowing how to react. When I tried to walk into the room; Heidi stopped me.

"Hold on honey." She said, "Give him a while to calm down." I nodded and we walked back to her room. We sat down on her couches and Renata sat by me looking concerned.

"Are you ok Chloe?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I mean I know he didn't want to," I said, "but I still feel...betrayed."

"If it makes you feel better," Heidi said, "they did it on the dungeon floor, so she didn't get any special treatment."

"Heidi!" Renata said while I looked at my hands, "how's that supposed to make her feel better?!"

"I don't know." Heidi said and we fell into silence.

"Do you two have any idea how much money Demetri could've made!" Heidi said suddenly making us look at her, "by charging his fan girls to have sex with him." This made me and Renata laugh.

"Millions!" Renata said and Heidi pouted.

"I should've thought of that sooner!" she said, "I could've opened my own business."

"And what would that be called."

"Sleeping with Demetri!" she said, "and I could charge like ten dollars a minute!"

"I would love to see how Demetri would've reacted to that." Renata said and Heidi sighed.

"He would've burned down the business before it even opened." She sighed with a pout and looked at her phone when it buzzed.

"Well I think it's time we should split off." She said smiling and Renata and I left. Renata walked me back to Demetri's room and gave me a hug before walking off to her room. I sighed while opening the door just wishing I could just die; however when I walked in I froze at what I saw.

The room was lit with candles all over the place. There were red rose petals all over the floor and bed. Demetri had spelled 'I love you' in white rose petals on the bed as well. I heard the door close and lock behind me; in the next second Demetri wrapped his arms around me and turned me so I was facing him.

"I love you." He said, his red eyes locking with mine. I was about to respond but when I inhaled I got distracted.

"Did you use my shampoo and scented soap?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Before you judge me," he said, "it was a last resort thing."

"What was wrong with normal soap?" I asked and he smiled.

"I used it all up in the first ten minutes of my shower."

"So that's why Heidi and Renata were laughing." I said out loud and he huffed. I stepped out of his hold and looked around the room again while walking over to the petal covered bed.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" I asked not looking at him.

"Kind of," he said, "but I had already planned out this night a few months ago; today didn't go exactly as I wanted it to." I turned to look at him.

"How was it supposed to go?" I asked and he smiled a little.

"Well I was going to take you back to the aquarium this morning," he started, "take you out dancing, then have Heidi distract you while I set up room; which was the only thing that went right today."

"Ya she did an excellent job at distracting me." I said then giggled remembering the conversation that took place.

"Right." He replied walking up to me and lightly kissed me, "this wasn't how I wanted our one year anniversary to go." That's right today is our one year anniversary since he's marked me. With everything that's been going on I completely spaced on that. Now I feel guilty for not getting him anything...

"Chloe?" Demetri said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Ya." I replied, "Not how I was expecting this day to go either, but that's how life works."

"Indeed." He said stepping away and I turned my back on him to look at rose petals on the bed again.

"So what was your plan for tonight?" I asked picking up some red petals to smell them; I loved the scent of roses.

"Well I wanted to ask you something," he said, "I'm just hoping that you don't hate me right now." I sighed and turned back to him.

"Demetri I don't-" I started but froze.

HOLY FREAKING OH MY GOD!

Demetri was kneeling on one knee holding a small open box with a ring in it. I was extremely happy I didn't need to breathe.

**(Ring: on profile page)**

"Chloe will you marry me?" he asked and I'm pretty sure time stopped. I was still trying to get over the sock then realized he was waiting for me to say something. It was supposed to be one simple answer and yet this felt like the hardest thing on earth. But this shows just how much he loves me. Even though we're already mated, he's going out of his way to propose. I snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Yes." I said knowing I would be crying if I was human. Demetri smiled and kissed me deeply after helping me put on the ring. I smiled against his lips when we fell onto the bed and wished I had taken a picture of the rose petals when I had the chance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Wedding Planning**

**(Chloe's POV)**

"Chloe, Demetri," Felix said knocking on the door, "you need to come down to the throne room." We both sighed and got dressed then walked down to the throne room hand in hand. When we arrived everyone was already waiting for us.

"Now that you two are here," Aro said standing up, "we can begin." Aro looked around the room.

"Jess has informed us that Fane has had help." He continued, "she doesn't know the name of the guy, but knows that he's planning an attack against us." I felt Demetri stiffen and wondered why, but my question was answered when Felix walked dragging Jess with him. He pushed her to the center of the room and she stood tall with her arms crossed.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us Jess?" Aro asked and she shook her head then looked at me and Demetri.

"I just have to tell Chloe that Demetri is a very active man." She smirked and Demetri along with Alec growled. I smiled and held up my hand with the ring.

"I know." I replied and Heidi bounced up to me.

"YOUR ENGAGED!" She squealed looking at the ring. Aro raised a hand to silence her and attention was focused back onto Jess who looked beyond pissed.

"Jess," he continued, "that was out of line and I'm done with you." Demetri and Felix appeared behind her and grabbed her arms. Aro nodded and a second later they were setting Jess on fire. Jane snorted from behind me.  
"Good riddance." She said and I breathed a breath of relief. Demetri walked back over to me and entwined our fingers. Aro discussed options about what to do and decided to just wait until I could get a feeling about the situation or until we got more information

"I'm going to start planning your wedding," Jane said as we walked out of the throne room.

"No fair Jane." Heidi pouted and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Fine you can help." She said and Heidi smiled brightly. They both ran off and I sighed looking up at Demetri.

"I should go follow them," I said with a smiled, "I'd like to have some part in planning our wedding." Demetri laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck." He said and I ran after Heidi and Jane with Renata.

* * *

"Ok so a flower theme." Jane said.

"Glad we kept the decorations from Raven's and Alec's wedding." Renata said and Jane and Heidi glared at her.

"We're getting new decorations." Jane said.

"Chloe's wedding will be different." Heidi continued and I smiled a little at Renata who rolled her eyes.

"So flower colors." Jane said looking at me thoughtfully then smiled.

"White and I'm thinking light purple flowers as well." Heidi and Jane's eyes were glued onto the computer screen looking at flowers and I chose my favorites. For the next several hours we discussed decorations, music, invitations, and I lost track after that. While the three girls talked I thought about whoever this person that was threatening us could be.

Suddenly I got a strong feeling and I felt very light headed. I grabbed Renata's hand to keep from falling and she called my name sounding panicked. I heard someone quickly leave as my feelings increased. Then I saw someone's face in my mind along with some place I've never seen. I gasped and let go of Renata while falling backwards into someone's arms.

"Chloe!" Demetri's voice came and I blinked my light head going away. My vision refocused and I was looking into Demetri's eyes.

"What happened?" I asked a little shakily.

"You tell me." He responded and looked up when Aro entered the room.

"My dear what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I was just thinking about the unknown vampire and just got light headed." Aro grabbed my hand and a second later he released it.

"I know that face." He said then quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's short

Hope everyone had a great Christmas!

Please Review because I'm starting to lose confidence in my stories.

I will not be able to update until after Jan. 2 going out of town so sorry :( I will be writing though.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Watching Me**

**(Chloe's POV)**

I tried to sit up on the bed in the room I shared with Demetri. After Aro walked out of lounge where I was in with the girls, Demetri carried me back to our room and made me lay down.

"Just rest Chloe." He said while sitting next to me looking concerned.

"I'm fine Demetri," I said, "let me get up." He paused but let me sit up; however, he refused to let me stand.

"Chloe you almost passed out." He said looking worried.

"Vampires don't pass out." I replied.

"Exactly," he said, "what happened?"

"I already told you," I huffed, "I was thinking about that unknown vampire then I got light headed. A picture of a man came to my mind along with some place that I didn't recognize."

"Could you draw the place?" he asked and I nodded. He handed me one of my sketch pads and I quickly drew the house that I saw. I noticed Alec walk in while I finished up my sketch and it didn't escape my notice when he froze in place.

"What's wrong Alec?" Demetri asked and I looked up at Alec who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"My father's house." He said then quickly walked out and I shared a confused look with Demetri.

* * *

"We never destroyed the town Alec," Aro said as we stood in the throne room, "just the people. Over time it was destroyed, but archeologists rebuilt it a few years ago."

"I heard it's a huge tourist spot now," Marcus said and Alec and Jane held unreadable expressions.

"That aside," Aro said, "it's clear that the town has some link to the man Chloe saw." He looked at Demetri and me.

"I want Alec and Chloe to pay a visit to the town to see if Chloe can get anymore of her feelings."

"I will go with her." Demetri said probably noticing Alec's hands clench into fists.

"No," Aro said, "I have something else I need you, Felix, and Jane to do." Demetri sighed and nodded.

I sat on the plane in first class next to Alec. He sat by the window and I was sitting in the seat by the hall. He hasn't spoken since we left the castle and I could tell he didn't want to be going on this trip.

"Are you here for the tour?" the ticked lady asked as we walked up to the entrance of the town.

"Yes." Alec responded. The lady nodded and put wrist bands on each of us.

"The tour group gathers over there," she said, "your tour will start in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I smiled while Alec walked off. I stood next to Alec as we waited for the tour to start of his old home. I really wish I knew what to say right now.

"Are you two a couple?" a guy asked walking up to us. He looked to be around nineteen years old.

What? I looked at Alec for help.

"Yes." Alec said flatly and wrapped his arm around my waist and I held back a yelp. The guy looked upset as he walked away.

"Just play along." Alec said flatly when I looked up at him. I nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Good afternoon everyone." The tour guide said walking up to the front of the group, "I hope you are all enjoying this warm cloudy day. My name is Lilly and I'll be your tour guide today. Let's get started." She walked off and everyone followed, but Alec made us wait so we could be at the back of the group. At this point he had moved his hand from my waist and held my hand in his.

"This town was discovered twenty years ago and was rebuilt fifteen years ago." The tour guide started, "this town has no name as far as we know, but we did learn that it was well known for witch trials and hunts." I looked up at Alec whose face was blank. I bit my lip and looked around. The tour guide continued to talk as she led us through the town and after a while we arrived at Alec's old house. I was surprised at how big it was. Alec's father must have been very rich.

"What happened to the villagers?" someone asked.

"We'll get to that when I take you to the center of the town." The tour guide said, "we're here because this house played an important part in the destruction of the towns people." I felt Alec tense and I tightened my hold on his hand making him relax a little. We were both worried about them mentioning vampires; however I could also tell it was a little more personal for him as well.

"This house is one of the oldest in the town," the tour guide said, "it is also one of the largest. Historians found documents in the church which are still being studied to this day. Around 800 A.D the wife that lived here gave birth to twins; a boy and a girl. Their mother died shortly after giving birth to them and the towns' people believed the twins were the cause. In the historic records, the writers refer to these siblings as the 'the cursed twins." I didn't want to admit this out loud, but I was very intruded by all this. I mean I'm learning about Alec's past and standing in the place he grew up.

"Over the years," the tour guide continued leading us to the back of the house, "the twins were kicked out by their father and were believed to live in this small hut." She stopped in front of a small hut at the edge of the property. I looked up at Alec, but noticed him looking in the distance at a spot in the woods.

"By the time the twins turned eighteen the town's people called them the Witch Twins," the guide continued and started to lead us towards the center of the town. "Records showed that the twin's father kicked them out of the house and made them fend for themselves. They were forced to steal food in order to survive." She stopped when we reached the center of the town where two large wooden crosses stood. Alec's hand tightened around mine and I winced a little at the slight pain.

"Finally the villagers had enough of the twins. They were taken to the jail and tortured into a false confession." The tour guide held up a small book, "this is a copy of a journal that was kept by one of the slaves working for the twins' father. In this journal the slave wrote on the day of the trial that the twins were innocent. They wrote that the twins were very kind, shy, and misunderstood." I looked up at Alec and his face was blank, but his eyes held shock.

"The records stop on the day the villagers burned the witch twins," the tour guide said, "these crosses are replications of what the twins were hung up on. Archeologists are still trying to figure out what happened to the villagers, but one thing is for sure; the village died the same day the twins did." People looked at the crosses in awe and Alec's hand tightened on mine again.

"Ow." I hissed too low for human ears and his hold loosened.

"Sorry." He muttered so no one but me could hear.

"Ok," the tour guide said, "I will let you go to explore the town, but we ask that you stay out of the closed houses. We close at seven so take your time." Alec pulled me towards the end of the town and when no one was looking he pulled me to a trail that went behind the village.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to the house," he said and looked down at me, "Aro wants to see if you can get a stronger feeling there." I sighed and he led us to the side of the house that was out of sight. We slipped through a side door and wondered around the house.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I muttered and he stopped making me run into him.

"You don't know how to use your gift?" he asked a little harshly, but I had a feeling his mood wasn't due to me.

"Not really," I said, "I'm still in training." He huffed and walked off down the halls while I followed. We walked in silence and I started to wonder why this house was connected to that man I saw. We walked by a room and I stopped when I got a strange feeling.

"What?" Alec asked when I stopped.

"What's in that room?" I asked pointing and he opened the door. I walked in only to freeze in place.

"Looks like you have a fan." Alec said referring to the pictures on the walls. There were pictures of me from when I was human as well as vampire. There were pictures of just me and some with me and Demetri along with other people I hang out with. Someone has been watching me.

"This isn't weird at all." I muttered as Alec looked around the room. He went through bookshelves while I glared at the pictures. Alec pulled out a book and looked through it.

"Whoever this person is," Alec said making me look at him, "he's been following you since you were a child." I walked over to him and look at the book. There were names and address of foster families I lived with along with more pictures starting from when I was ten. I was officially scared.

"But why?" I asked feeling uncomfortable. Alec closed the book and sighed.

"I guess we'll find out," he said. I stood to the side as Alec took pictures of the room and the content in the book. He wanted to leave everything here so the person wouldn't get suspicious.

"Come on." He said dragging me out of the house and back to the town. We walked towards the town's center to see people gathered around the crosses. I saw Lilly and walked up to her.

"What's going on?" I asked and Alec grabbed my hand clearly wanting to leave.

"Oh," she smiled, "every night we pull out roses and candles. We have our guests place them around the crosses."

"Why?" I asked and she smiled.

"We do this in memory of the witch twins," she explained, "the archeologists who own this place built these crosses for the twins."

"A memorial sight." I stated and she nodded then handed me a rose. I smiled and placed it with the others then walked over to Alec.

"Let's go." He said dragging me back to the car.

We sat in the hotel room in silence. Alec was looking through the pictures which he downloaded onto his laptop. I was trying to read, but my mind kept drifting off to wondering why someone was following me. I gave up on reading and sat by Alec to look at the pictures. He was currently looking at one from the book. It was a list of all my foster families and there was a picture of me at age eleven with my brown hair.

"Why did you dye your hair?" he asked not looking away from the screen.

"When I ran away," I said with a shrug, "I needed to change my appearance so if someone came looking for me they wouldn't recognize me."

"Why did you keep it blonde?" he asked.

"I guess I just got used to it." I replied. He flipped through the pictures of the book pages and I bit my lip when I realized some of the pages had copies of my files from foster care.

"You were abused a lot." Alec murmured and I sighed.

"Yes I was."

"Does Demetri know?" he asked looking at me and I nodded.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "he kind of made me tell him..." I drifted off and he raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell him everything." He pointed out and I sighed.

"Almost everything," I said, "I left out a couple details."

"Such as?" he asked and I huffed.

"I left them out for a reason." I said and he glared for a second before returning to the pictures.

"Actually," I said looking at my hands, "the biggest thing I left out happened a week before I ran away."

"And what would that be?" he asked not looking away from the computer.

"I was almost raped." I said quietly and he froze.

"By who?" he asked; almost demanded.

"My foster father," I replied, "luckily his wife was there at the time and pulled him away from me. She didn't care what happened to me, but she didn't want to get in trouble."

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"I kept myself locked in my room and finally ran away when he tried to get in when he was drunk." There was silence between us for a while. Eventually he turned off the computer and stood up.

"It's time to go." He said and we walked to the car. Alec drove us to the private jet and we quickly boarded.

"Umm, Alec," I said as we sat across from one another.

"What?" he asked still looking at the computer screen which he pulled out right away.

"Please don't tell Demetri." He looked up at me as the jet took off.

"I won't," he said, "but you should sometime."

"I know." I muttered. I went and sat on the couch and looked out the window at the sunset. I jumped when Alec sat next to me.

"Before we arrive I just thought I should prepare you."

"For what?" I asked.

"With this new development Demetri will probably be extra protective. Aro will probably be the same as well." I sighed and looked back out the window.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"It just scares me that a vampire has been following me. I don't even understand why."

"Probably because he knew about your gift," Alec responded, "Aro knew about Jane and I when we were kids. He had just hoped to turn us when we turned twenty." I looked out the window again.

"It just scares me." I admitted. Alec patted my hand and spoke.

"We will figure this out Chloe." He said and walked back over to his computer. I was beyond scared and just wanted to be back in Demetri's arms. A vampire has been watching me all this time. Even after I got to the Volturi. My only question was:

Why have they been watching me?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope everyone had a great New Years!

I also have another story coming out! :) Here's the preview:

Jasper and Alice broke up because they both knew they weren't mats. Jasper stayed with the Cullens for a while, but the Major is starting to take control again. Jasper leaves in fear that he'll hurt the Cullens and when he does Alice has a vision that his true mate is in Volterra the only problem: Aro already found her and gave her to Alec to be his mate. When the Major finally comes for his mate, will Aro risk infuriating the God of War? The one vampire the Volturi couldn't win against. Will the Major's mate be able to leave Alec? The person she's been with since she woke up as a vampire. More importantly: Will Alec let Jasper taker her away?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Looking for Information**

**(Chloe's POV)**

There was good news and bad news when Alec and I returned to Volterra. The good news: Demetri was there and I felt very happy being in his arms. The bad news: Demetri was beyond angry when he found out about my 'fan,' as Alec stated.

"How did we never notice this person?!" he demanded as everyone was gathered in the throne room.

"Calm down Demetri," Aro said, "we will figure this out."

"What if this person is planning on kidnapping her?!"

"We will keep her safe," Marcus said and Demetri pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sure Athena and Damien will want to know about this," Aro said and Heidi walked out of the room.

"Now," Aro said, "the person that Chloe saw is Blake." I felt Demetri tense and wondered why.

"Who'd Seth?" I asked looking at Demetri; it was Caius that answered.

"He's a pain," he hissed, "Blake is a very powerful vampire who tried to overthrow us five hundred years ago. He didn't succeed, but he almost did."

"What if Seth is the person that's following Chloe?" Alec asked while holding Raven's hand.

"I wonder why though." Aro muttered and looked at Alec, "Blake has been around for two thousand years now. Alec, Jane, and Felix I want you three to go to Marcus's library and look at the documents we keep there. See if you can find anything." They nodded and Aro looked back at me and Demetri.

"Chloe for now I want you to stay inside;" he said, "when Demetri isn't around Riley and Seth will protect you." Demetri huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok." I said knowing arguing about this would be useless.

"Alec," Marcus said, "I would like to see the picture you took; bring them to my office." Alec nodded and followed Marcus out and the others were close behind. Demetri took me to our room and started to pace while I watched him from my spot on the couch.

"It will be ok." I said walking up to him and he sighed.

"You've already been kidnapped once," he said, "and from the sounds of it Blake was in that same house when Nick took you."

"But nothing happened." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"But something could happen," he said, "are you sure you've never run into him?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I don't even know what he looks like."

**(Jane's POV)**

"How many books do we have to go through?" Felix complained as we sat in the library.

"All of them." I said while glaring at him making him shut up. Alec got up and went back to the shelves with the documents. He was gone for a while before he spoke.

"I think I found something." He said and Felix and I ran over him. He handed me a large book and pointed out a page.

"So Blake almost won against us because he had a vampire whose gift was like Chloe's?" I asked and Alec shrugged.

"That doesn't explain why he's been following Chloe since she was a child," Alec said.

"Maybe he knew about her gift and wanted to watch her closely," Felix said, "but Athena and Damien got to her first."

"Maybe," I said, "but why would he still be following her now? What is he waiting for?"

"That's a good question." Alec said deep in thought.

"Maybe," Raven said appearing by Alec making us all jump, "he was going to take her but when Demetri took her as his mate he decided not to until it was necessary."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"Well," Raven said, "maybe he intends to take her to keep us from attacking like Conner did."

"That would make sense." Felix said thoughtfully.

"We should go tell Aro this." I said and took the book to Aro.

**(Demetri's POV)**

"Are you sure?" I asked while standing in Aro's office with Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Aro, and Caius. Jane came in and told Aro Raven's theories about what Black wants with Chloe. Aro sat in his seat looking deep in thought as he flipped through the pictures Alec took.

"Well he clearly has an obsession with her." Marcus said and I held back a growl. Finally Aro stood up and looked at me and Felix.

"Demetri, Felix," he said, "I want you two to go to Greece and find any information you can on Chloe. Bring back files from the foster system and anything else you can find. Also pay her uncle a visit. He at the jail; he might know something." We nodded and took off not wanting to waste time. The only thing I was worried about was Chloe being mad. She clearly didn't like telling me about her childhood; I can't imagine how she will react when she finds out that I've read all her files.

**Author's Note: **

Next chapter is all about Chloe's life.

My new story The Major's Mate will be coming out soon :)

Five or more reviews = sneak peak to the new story :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: It Wasn't an Accident**

**(Demetri's POV)**

"So where should we start looking?" I asked as Felix and I entered Greece.

"Aro was able to find out where the city keeps its files on foster children," Felix replied, "I think we should start there. Get all of Chloe's files and look over them tonight at the hotel. Then we will go see her uncle." I nodded and followed him to where the city keeps their files.

"Can I help you?" a lady asked as we entered the building.

"Yes," Felix said pulling out a Greek detective badge that Aro got for us if we needed to get information. We have detective badges from all countries.

"We're detectives from Italy and we need all your files on a girl named Chloe Andris." The lady looked at the badge and nodded.

"Just give me a few minutes." She said then walked to a back room.

"I love playing detective." Felix said and I rolled my eyes.

"So does Chloe know that we're doing this?" he continued.

"No," I said, "she just knows that we're trying to find more information."

"Tricky." He smirked and I huffed. The lady came back then carrying several files and gave them to us.

"Thank you." I said and Felix picked up the files.

"Where should we start?" Felix asked as we sat in the hotel room with the files spread out over the table. I sighed and reached for the oldest file.

"From start to end." I said opening the first file.

Chloe is going to kill me.

"What's that one?" Felix asked as we looked at all the pages.

"Her first foster family," I replied looking at the pages. "She was only with this family for three months. Neighbors called the police saying that the family was very abusive. Authorities took her to the hospitable where she was treated for several broken ribs and cuts." If I knew where these people were I would kill them. Felix sighed and read over the next file.

"Says here she was with her second family until she was seven," he said looking over the file, "It looks like this family just ignored her most of the time. She was taken away from this family because the city had concerns of the father who was arrested for DUI." Ok so that family wasn't that bad. At least they didn't abuse her.

Her next eight files were very similar to her second foster family. Her third family kept her locked in a room and nearly starved her. The house keeper called authorities who had to break down the door to get to her. When she was released from the hospital she was taken to a home for girls for a few months. This home wasn't any better than foster families. She was bullied a lot and the caretaker was abusive as well.

Her fourth family kicked her out after six months. Authorities found her in an alley and had to admit her to the hospitable because she was extremely sick. She was there for three weeks before taken back to the home for girls where she only stayed for three days before going off to live with another family.

Her fifth family left her stranded in the middle of a highway in winter time. The report said that she walked to the nearest police station. When she arrived she was, again, taken to the hospitable with a case of hypothermia. Doctors kept her there for a month and a half and she was taken to her sixth foster family after she was released.

Chloe's sixth foster family was decent at first. One night neighbor's called police due to commotion that was going in the house. When authorities arrived they found Chloe being beaten by the father with a belt. She was treated for extreme blood loss, broken and bruised ribs, along with a dislocated shoulder. Chloe had to get several stitches and doctors later discovered that the father was beating her for several months. Chloe was only eleven at the time.

The seventh family locked her in the trunk of a car for two days. Police discovered her when doing a training route with their dogs. A dog sniffed her out and police had to call the fire department. The family claimed that they thought she ran away. She was only taken to an emergency clinic before being taken back to the home for girls. During her stay at the home for girls she attempted suicide while alone in a room. The new caretaker discovered her and saved her life.

Her eighth and ninth family weren't abusive they just ignored her. Chloe was kicked out of each house and sent to live in the orphanage for a few days because the home for girls was done having her stay there. The file says that she was kicked out because she attempted suicide and the families didn't want to be responsible for her.

I had to shake the thoughts from my head before looking at her tenth foster family.

"There's not much from her tenth family," Felix said looking over the file and I sighed, "just that she disappeared from this family." Ok so we were at the end and we find any connections to Blake; but I did find who my next meals were going to be...

"Wait," Felix said looking at the tenth family folder, "it also said that the family called the cops because someone was watching their house."

"What?" I asked and he showed me the file. It's true, the family complained about a stranger hanging around their house all the time. The cops patrolled the neighborhood, but didn't find anything. After the family called the cops, the person never came back.

"Maybe it was Blake." I said and he nodded.

"It's something." I sighed and looked back at the table then became very confused.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Well," I said, "Chloe was only with ten foster families, so why are there eleven files?" Felix grabbed the eleventh file and I looked at it with him. It was a file about the car accident that killed Chloe's parents. The file confused me. Chloe told me that the accident was caused by a truck, but there was no mention of a truck in the file; and the pictures only showed that her parents' car had run off the road.

"They lied to Chloe about the accident," I said, "it just looks like her parents lost control of their car." I looked over the file and the police report. Their car was only going only 30mph. Neither driver was intoxicated. The reports said that a call was made to the cops when another car drove by and discovered Chloe's parents. There are no witness accounts of the accident. The report said that the car swerved off the road and crashed into a ditch. That was all though.

"They weren't going fast enough to be killed," Felix said reading over the report and I agreed.

"Well," I said, "Maybe her uncle will know something."

* * *

"Who do you need to see Detective?" the officer asked when we reached the jail the next morning.

"Mr. Andris," I replied, "we have some questions about his niece." He nodded and led us to an interrogation room.

"I wonder if Chloe and her uncle were ever close." Felix said as we waited for the officer to return with Chloe's uncle. Before I could respond the door opened and a man in a prison outfit walked in with cuffs. He was about my height with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid forties. He sat down across from me and Felix looking very tired and depressed.

"What's going on Detectives?" he asked and I looked at Felix who likes playing detective.

"We'd like to ask you about your niece Chloe." Worry crossed his face.

"Is she ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"She's fine," I said, "we just have some questions for you about her parent's accident."

"Oh," he muttered, "the police already questioned me that day."

"Well we just received the files about the accident," Felix said, "we were hoping you can enlighten us." He looked down at his hands.

"You won't believe me," he said, "no one did."

"Try us." Felix said. A minute passed before he took a breath and spoke.

"Ever since Chloe was born my brother and his wife always got the feeling that someone was watching her," he said, "they would sometimes see a man in their yard, but when my brother went to investigate no one was there."

"Why didn't they call the cops?" Felix asked.

"They did," he replied, "but since they didn't have any evidence, the police dismissed it."

"Did this person ever cause any problems?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No," he said, "but my brother was getting worried about his family. On the day of the accident they were going to a relater's office. My brother told me that they were going to move away from Greece because of this unknown person."

"Where were they going to move to?" Felix asked.

"Volterra Italy." He replied and I shared a knowing look with Felix. If her parents lived in Volterra with Chloe, then Black wouldn't be able to get to her. He would never risk coming onto our territory.

"Thank you Mr. Andris." Felix said standing up, but I didn't follow.

"Wait for me at the car," I said, "I have another question." Felix nodded and walked out. When I knew he was gone I leaned forward and looked at him.

"I've read all her files," I said, "from when she was in the foster care. Why did you let her go through that?" I had to restrain myself from growling.

"Because I'm a horrible person," he muttered, "losing my brother was the hardest thing for me. I wasn't even thinking about Chloe during my grief. When realization hit me, I was in jail and Chloe was in the foster system." He paused and his blue eyes locked with my blue contact covered eyes.

"Sir," he said, "someone is after my niece. Please protect her. Her parent's car accident wasn't an accident at all. Someone killed them. I just know it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for all your reviews!

I did get more than five reviews so here's a preview to The Major's Mate:

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded looking up from his book. I handed him my book.

"What happened to the God of War?"

"An excellent question." Caius replied.

"We don't know. We never met him so we don't know what he looks like or what his full name is. After the Southern Wars Aro sent guards after him to ask him to join the Volturi. He's legendary for how he can control newborns. Aro wanted him in the Volturi for his skills and to ensure that he won't be a threat to us."

"But you could beat him right?" I asked.

"It would be a close war with many lives lost." Caius said, "he's an expert in war and training newborns. Me and my brothers would never risk upsetting him."


End file.
